Chronicles of the Zodiac Knights
by Nintama Rataru
Summary: Hi, this is ZK Chromedragozoid with a new profile. I am going to save my stories as favorites here for easy access so wait, okay. For now, please enjoy this fic!
1. Chapter 1

ZK Chromedragozoid: Ever wondered how Terra escaped from her stone prison and why Jump City has become the battleground for the Zodiac Knights? Well, wonder no more. All your questions will be answered here.

Note: This is co-written with Angel17712 (Angela Tirrell) so some of the parts weren't written by me.

Note: Zodiac Knight Libra belongs to me (ZK Chromedragozoid) and Fuji belongs to Dr. Evans. The Titans, Justice League and Static Shock are all property of DC comics and Warner Bros.

Alive Again: A Prequel to Zodiac Knight Draco

Co written by: ZK Chromedragozoid and Angel17712

* * *

It had been nearly a year and a half since the battle between Terra and Slade. Beast Boy continued on with his life, in a sort of a reverie: saving lives, kicking bad guy butt, playing video games, the usual. But there was one thing that was missing no matter what he did: Terra. He had so many conflicting emotions running through his head, he didn't know what or how to feel. He wished that none of it had happened, that he never felt that horrible feeling or remorse that he did when he left Terra alone in the cave. Beast Boy wanted to find an antidote for Terra, but he wasn't sure what his friends would think about that. He knew that the other Titans were still upset at Terra and confused with her actions towards them. They all just wanted to understand. Robin, however, was a mystery. Beast Boy knew that he would always be the mystery guy of the team.

Robin knew what he felt. When he first met Terra, he felt compassion for her because, in a way, he saw the part of himself that none of the Titans knew about in her: the part of him that was just a normal teenage kid that didn't have parents or a real home anymore. After she left and came back, he had been hesitant, but he trusted her. When she betrayed him and the other Titans by working for Slade, he didn't feel compassion, he felt like he was the only one who really understood what she was going through. He had been in her shoes before, not knowing where to draw the line between good and evil, right and wrong, feeling as though you don't even know who you are and being lost at the same time, having to fight his friends that he cared for, although the situations were completely opposite. For awhile, he had been talking to Bruce Wayne, the person who had been his mentor, teacher, friend, and adoptive parent. They had been e-mailing each other back and forth, writing about various things. Robin had told Bruce what had happened to Terra in an e-mail. He later received another e-mail saying that Bruce and a friend had developed a cure for someone in her type of situation and that if Robin wanted to use it on Terra as a test run to see if it worked, all he had to do was go to Gotham. Robin wrote back saying he would be there the very next day.

* * *

The next morning, Robin awoke very early, wanting to leave without running into any of the other Titans. He quickly packed a bag with a few items in it, and headed downstairs. He wasn't so lucky, however. Beast Boy was awake and in the living room.

As Robin walked past him, Beast Boy said "Morning. You headed somewhere, dude?"

"Good morning, Beast Boy. Yeah, I was. I was getting ready to head into town for a few hours, okay?" was Robin's reply.

"Sure, Rob, see you later." Robin headed toward the garage, got on his R-cycle, and headed for town.

Robin reached Gotham with plenty of time to spare. He parked his motorcycle in a nearby, secluded alley. He got off and turned into an empty dead end alley. After making sure that no one was around, he changed into the suit that he had brought with him. He smoothed down his hair with a comb. The last thing he took off was his mask. He walked out of the alley to see Wayne Enterprises in front of him. He walked through the doors and promptly got on the elevator to the topmost floor. He walked over to the receptionist's desk and said "Hi, can you please let Mr. Wayne know that I am here to see him? It's his son, Timothy Drake."

"Yes sir, one moment please." She hits a button on her phone and says" Mr. Wayne, there's someone here to see you. He says his name is Timothy Drake and he's your son?"

"Thank you. Let him in please." Tim smiled at the lady then entered into Bruce's large office, closing the doors behind him

* * *

Meanwhile, unknown to Robin, he was being watched by two figures who were standing atop a nearby building. Both figures were male. The first one had a muscular build and was dressed in white coat with a pair of matching pants. A yellow symbol, with black extensions stretching from it, rested on his chest. His snow-white hair was tied up in a high ponytail. His eyes were glowing white. The figure next to him was clad in golden and crimson armor with long shoulder guards worn over his bodysuit. A pair of knee high boots, the same color as his armor, was adorned on his legs. He also had a pair of gauntlets on his arms with curved blades attached to the elbows. His helmet fully covered his head and a mask covered his face. The helmet itself held a pair of curved blade-like extensions coming from the forehead. A red cape blew behind him. In his hand, he held an ornamental staff with the ornaments resembling a phoenix, a tiger, a dragon and a turtle, each pointing to the four winds.

"Is that him?" the armored one asked his companion.

"Yes it is," the other one answered. "Do you have any doubts, Libra?"

Libra shrugged, "Maybe. I just feel skeptical about your plan, Fuji-sama."

"It is not my plan, Libra. It is HIS plan," Fuji clarified.

Libra raised his eyebrow, "Pardon?"

Fuji chuckled as he crossed his arms, "You'll see, my friend, you'll see."

"This is about the girl who is trapped in stone, isn't it?" Libra inquired. Fuji-sama nodded. "We are meant to free her?" Libra asked again.

"In a way…" Fuji said cryptically. "Remember that her fate as well as the fate of her friends, the Titans, will be intertwined with the fate of the other Knights."

"But, none of the Titans, or anyone in this city for that matter, is a Zodiac Knight. So how can they?"

"Just be patient and wait."

Libra rested the staff over his shoulder. "As you wish, Fuji-sama, as you wish." Libra sighed.

Fuji looked at his friend sympathetically. "Thinking about your family again, Libra?"

"A little," Libra admitted. "Tell me this, Fuji, this girl, Terra, she betrayed her friends, am I right?" Fuji nodded. "So why are we trying to free her?"

"She had learnt the error of her ways and sacrificed her life for the city and her friends. She deserves a second chance to atone for her sins. Besides, aren't you the one who always gave others a second chance?" Fuji said.

"Yes, but that was a younger me. Now that I am older and wiser, I can now think about my decisions more deeply rather than rely on instinct."

"But your instincts have never failed you, have they?" Fuji said.

Libra shrugged, "Perhaps. So what now?"

"We watch and we wait," Fuji concluded.

* * *

Timothy Drake a.k.a Robin sat in front of Bruce Wayne a.k.a Batman. Their relationship had been strained ever since Tim had decided to go out on his own to make a name for himself, away from Batman. Robin alone set up the Teen Titans, but the funding for the equipment still came from Bruce, so Bruce still had something over him. The strained relationship had died down to the point that they were still at speaking terms. However, there was still some residual resentment coming from both parties.

"So," Tim started, "Is it ready?"

Bruce stared at Tim intently before answering, "Yes. But I still don't understand why you want to do this?" Bruce asked.

Tim shrugged. "Terra's a friend and we have to free her."

"Well, Tim, this friend of yours betrayed you and the city you protected as well as tried to kill you." Bruce sat up straight, looking Tim straight in the eye. "Why would you want to bring her back?"

Tim stared Bruce straight in the eye and answered, "She's our friend and she practically gave her life up to save us. She deserves a second chance. Anything else?"

Bruce sighed and opened the drawer. He took out a small vial and handed it to Tim. "This was developed in the Watchtower. This should dissolve the rock covering your friend, without hurting her of course."

Tim took the vial and nodded thanks to Bruce. He smiled slightly at his mentor, partner, father and friend. Tim stood up and walked towards the door. "Bye, Bruce. See you soon," he said before opening the door and walking out.

Bruce placed his hands under his chin, his elbows on the table. He smiled, "Sooner than you think Robin, sooner than you think."

* * *

"Is this her?" Libra asked Fuji. They were both in the cavern and looking straight at the petrified Terra. Libra also looked at the plaque that said, "Terra, A Teen Titan, a True Friend." He smiled at the flowers that were placed there. It seemed that the Titans still cared about her.

"Yes," Fuji answered, his eyes glowing white. "Ready?"

Libra powered up, his body glowing green. "Let's do this!"

Fuji's eyes glowed brightly as his hair stood on ends. He was summoning all the energy he could muster, forming a miniature tornado around his form.

"Guardian Staff!" Libra cried out as he summoned his staff. The ornamental animals on the head of the staff glowed with a golden light. He pointed the staff at Terra's form and nodded for Fuji to begin.

Fuji chanted in an intelligible language and summoned force winds so powerful that the very rocks lifted off the ground and spin wildly around him. The resulting wind magic surrounded Terra, chipping away the stone that coated her.

Libra raised his staff and slammed the head to the ground. "PHOENIX OF REVIVAL!" fire rose from the ground, forming into a phoenix and then flying at Terra.

The tornado was meant to free Terra, stripping the stone down, while the fire was meant to bring her back to life, to heat up her body and soul. There was no place for mistake. Every ounce of their power and magic was needed in order to do this feat. It was only a matter of time and …Yes!

Terra's skin appeared and the blonde color of her hair was revealed. The Slade suit was still on her regaining its pale blue color as the stone continue to chip away. The fire licked her, not burning her, but bringing her back to life and heating her. Libra's heard her faint heartbeat beat at a steady pace. Finally, the process was complete and Terra was freed from her stony prison. She fell forward, only to be caught in Fuji's arms.

"She is free," Fuji concluded. Libra examined her feeling her heart as well as her pulse.

"Her pulse and heart rate is steady," Libra looked over the costume and glared at it. "What kind of monster would do this kind of thing to a mere child?" He began removing the costume, the chestplate, metal wrappings, gauntlets and boots as well as the headset. This left Terra in sleeveless black two piece suit.

"The worse kind," Fuji said as he lifted Terra up, cradling her small form in his arms. "Come on, Zodiac Knight Libra, let us take this girl to her friends."

Terra opened her eyes slightly and saw two blurry figures. "Who…" she said weakly.

"Friends, child," Fuji spoke, "Now rest, we are taking you home." Terra fell asleep after that statement

Libra stood up, before giving a disgusted glance at Terra's armor. A simple gesture of his hand completely destroyed it, leaving a molten puddle of melted metal. "Very well, Fuji-sama. And please, just Libra."

Fuji smiled at his companion. He levitated a few inches off the ground before speeding off into the air. Libra followed him soon after, but not before taking the plaque with him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robin had already arrived at Titans Tower. He had called an emergency meeting. This meeting regarded Terra. Raven was reluctant but sat down anyway, willing herself to listen to whatever Robin had to say.

"Guys," Robin began, "About a month after Terra sacrificed herself, I called up a _friend_ for a favor." He took out the vial and showed it to the Titans. "Whatever is in this vial can and will bring Terra back," he concluded.

The Titans remained silent, dissecting the bit of information as much as possible. The first to react was Beast Boy.

"Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed, "You mean you've been working on a cure and didn't even tell us?" His tone held a slight tone of betrayal. Why didn't Robin tell them about this before?

"Beast Boy, if I have told you or any of you, what I was working on, it would've filled you with false hope. What if it didn't work?" Robin said firmly.

Raven had his arms crossed. She was seething with anger. Robin had the nerve to…to free that traitor! What Terra had done to them was unforgivable and Robin had gone behind their backs, yet again, to free her.

Of course, Robin had been in the same boat as Terra, so he felt the most sympathetic about her.

"Robin," Starfire said, smiling, "I think it is wonderful that you have found a cure for our friend Terra. However, you have yet again kept us out of the loop. You could've at least told me." She frowned suddenly.

It broke Robin's heart to see Starfire that way, but it was needed. He had to act as a leader.

"Yeah man. I want Rocky back too, but you could've gave us the 411!" Cyborg said to him.

Robin rubbed his temples. "Listen, guys, I can't be absolutely sure that this would work. I needed time."

The Titans still stared at Robin. Then, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Beast Boy asked.

* * *

"Leave her here?" Libra asked, confused at Fuji's actions. Fuji was laying down Terra in front of the Tower, directly in front of the door.

"Her friends will find her, don't worry," he told the crimson and golden Guardian. Fuji removed his coat and laid it over Terra like a blanket. "Let us go," Fuji instructed.

Libra placed the plaque next to Terra before pressing the doorbell. Both of them disappeared, leaving Terra at the Titans' doorstep.

Beast Boy opened the door and what he found shocked him.

"TERRA?" he yelled out, rubbing his eyes. He bent down and cradled Terra in his arms. Tears fell from his green eyes as he stared at his angel. He took out his communicator and called up Robin.

"What is it, Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"Dude, you're not gonna believe this, but Terra's here!"

Robin's eyes went wide. "TERRA? She's here?" Robin saw Beast Boy holding Terra in his arms through the screen of his T-com. There she was!

All the other Titans in the Tower looked into the screen of Robin's communicator to see Terra, unconscious, a white coat draped over her and lying in Beast Boy's arms.

Starfire rose up. "We must assist our friend!" she pulled Raven's arm. "Raven, we must go! Terra is in need of your healing powers.

Raven gritted her teeth. "Fine," she said, albeit reluctantly.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Watchtower...

Batman, a.k.a. Bruce Wayne, was preparing a javelin to go back to Earth. He had come to the Watchtower for the meeting that they had, and he was now headed back to Earth. As he was preparing the jet, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern came up to him.

"Where are you going? It's Friday, time for the weekend," said Wonder Woman.

"To see a friend of mine. I told you about it before remember?" Now that Wonder Woman thought back, she did remember Bruce saying something about going to visit Robin, a.k.a. Tim Drake, in Jump City, and he had asked her and Green Lantern to come along.

"Well, we're ready," said Wonder Woman.

"Good, but we need to make a stop first." The three got in the Javelin and took their seats. Batman placed a headset on his head and dialed a number. The phone rang, and someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Static, this is Batman, I need your help."

Virgil Hawkins A.k.a Static asked, "What about?"

"I need you and Gear to come with me to visit some friends."

"Who?"

"The Teen Titans."

* * *

Robin and Beast Boy quickly took Terra up to the infirmary in the Tower with Raven, Cyborg and Starfire following looking very confused. They laid Terra gently on a bed and then hooked wires to different points of her body so they could monitor her vital signs.

"Why are we helping her Robin? She betrayed us and nearly tried to kill us all. Why are you treating her so nicely?" asked Raven.

"You said yourself that we should be searching for a way to reverse the effects. Nobody else was taking the initiative, so I did. I called in a favor from a good friend of mine, and they managed to supply a cure. That's it. End of story."

Beast Boy looked confused. "Okay, so if you were here telling us about this cure thingie, then how did Terra end up here at the Tower cured?"

"I don't know how Beast Boy. I do know that I didn't have anything to do with Terra being here now," said Robin.

"Well this cure that you got for Terra, it would have brought her back to life with no repercussions?" asked Raven.

"As far as I know, yes, it would have, if we had had the chance to use it."

Just then, there was a tremendous noise outside. The Titans, all except for Terra, who was unconscious, raced to the roof to see what was going on. What they saw amazed them. On the roof of the Tower was a huge jet.

"What's going on man? We didn't ask for visitors, and no one mentioned they were coming over!" yelled Cyborg.

His question was soon answered. Once the engines died down, a door came open on the side of the jet and out walked five people: two whom he had never seen or met, two that he had only heard stories about, and the last person he knew extremely well, and it was the last person he ever expected to see tonight. Batman. His mentor. His adoptive father. His friend. Their eyes met, Robin's full of evident shock even through the mask.

"What are you doing here?" asked Robin. He couldn't understand why his old mentor was there. "I thought that you said that the cure would work."

"I did say it would work. What I didn't say was that you would probably need some help from Static," Batman pointed out, gesturing to Static.'

"Okay, now my brain hurts. Robin, you got a cure from Batman, and you thought that it would work and you planned to use it to help free Terra, and now she is in the infirmary, unconscious?" Beast Boy groaned.

"Wait. You mean you didn't have to use it to get her free? How'd you manage that?" asked Gear.

"All I know is that I got this cure, came back here, told my teammates my plan, and five minutes later the doorbell rings and she's at the front door, unconscious, with a coat over her." said Robin.

"We had better get inside. She might be unconscious, but the last thing we need is for her to wake up and flip out because she doesn't know where she is, and the last place that she probably remembers being is stuck in rock, in a cave, and then she wakes up all right in the Tower. That would not be a good scenario," said Raven.

"She's right. We should get inside." said Batman.

The group headed inside and went to the infirmary. Terra lay on a bed, unconscious, although her pulse rate was normal.

"So what now?" asked Wonder Woman.

"We wait for her to wake up, see what she remembers, if she remembers anything at all," said Robin.

"You mentioned that she was covered up with a coat of some sort. Do you still have it?" inquired Batman.

"Yes, it is right here," answered Starfire. She handed the coat to Batman, who looked at with a mixture of surprise and shock.

"I'm sure I know who this belongs to, but why would he help her, especially if he knew?" Batman wondered aloud.

"Maybe they know something we don't. Maybe they saw into her future and they know that she is needed," said Green Lantern.

"Let's not start with the idea of time travel and say we did," said Cyborg, who sounded extremely touchy on the subject.

Green Lantern held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's just that when you travel back to 3000 B.C., and then you wind up at your home when you're in the middle of helping someone, it's a touchy subject," said Cyborg.

"Whoa, and to think I thought I had it bad going to the future," said Static.

"So what's with all the people? Not to be rude, but if anything, I would have thought that it would have been just you and Static, and not all of these other people with you, "said Robin.

"This is Static, and his friend Gear. They live in Dakota City," said Batman, gesturing to the two." And these two are Wonder Woman and Green Lantern."

* * *

In Terra's mind.

_Where am I? How did I get here? Last thing I remember was the volcano and then...nothing! _Terra was standing in a dark place and was looking around. She was puzzled on how she got here.

"Terra..." said a voice and Terra whipped her head around.

_No! Not him! Anyone but him! _Terra screamed, panicked. She tried to run, but then something grabbed her by the ankles. Looking down, she saw stony hands grab her.

_"_Terra...Come back to me, my apprentice," Slade's voice rang in her ears.

_NO! _She yelled. _Go away!_ But as much as she struggled, she couldn't break free. Then in front of her, HE appeared.

_Slade..._

"I knew you'd be back child, just like I have returned." He placed his hand under her chin.

_No! Keep away! Don't touch me! _She flailed, trying to get away from him.

"You can never get away, Terra."

_No! Beast Boy! Help! _

_

* * *

_

In the real world.

"BEAST BOY!" Terra screamed in her sleep, flailing around as she screamed over and over again.

Everyone panicked and stared at Terra. Beast Boy made a grab for her.

"Terra! Calm down, I'm here!" Beast Boy said, attempting to soothe her.

However, Terra didn't seem to be listening to him as she continued to scream. Her eyes were still shut tight and it was like she was having a nightmare and not waking up.

"Beast Boy! Beast Boy! Help me!" Terra continued to scream.

"Quick! Hold her down, Star!" Robin ordered.

"But I do not wish to harm Terra," Starfire replied, frightened.

"She'll end up hurting herself and others if we don't calm her down!" Robin said. Suddenly, the Tower shook from a small tremor, caused by Terra in her panicked state.

"What's going on?" Wonder Woman asked.

"It's Terra's powers. She's losing control!" Cyborg explained.

* * *

Outside, Libra watched as the Tower shook. He held up his hand and it glowed with a yellow hue.

"Calm the Earth," he said. And as quickly as the tremors started, they stopped.

Fuji raised an eyebrow. Libra stated, "Until the Knights come, the Titans have to stay alive, am I correct?"

Fuji smiled and nodded.

* * *

Back in the Tower, almost everyone was on the floor. They looked at Terra and saw that she was being strapped down by Beast Boy and Starfire. Terra didn't seem like she was moving. Suddenly, the heart monitor next to her started beeping and then showed a flat line. Starfire and Beast Boy's eyes widened and so did the Titans and the League members.

"TERRA!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"You have to save her, Static!" Batman looked at the teenage meta-human.

"I don't know if I can! I've never done this before!" Static retorted.

"Just do it man! She's dying!" Gear yelled.

Static nodded and immediately went to Terra. Beast Boy and Starfire moved out of the way to allow Static to work. He rubbed his hands together, building up a charge.

"Clear!" he said as he pressed his hands on Terra's chest, sending a charge into her to start her heart again. He repeated, "Clear!" another charge, still no change. Beast boy's eyes were watering. Were they going to lose Terra again?

"Clear!" Static said, sending another charge into her.

* * *

Outside, Libra felt the commotion and looked at Fuji.

"Do it," Fuji said, allowing what Libra was about to attempt.

Libra raised his hands. "THUNDER FORCE!" He sent a wave of electricity straight at the Tower. The wave went right through the windows and connected with Static. The extra built up energy fused with Static's own and pushed the electric superhero back, sending him flying.

* * *

"Ow…" Static groaned, rubbing his head. "What hit me?"

The Titans and the League members looked back at the heart monitor and saw that Terra's heart was beating and stable. They all sighed in relief. Beast Boy ran at Static and picked him up in a bear hug, literally turning into a grizzly and holding the teen up in the air. He then started jumping around. Reverting back, Beast Boy dropped Static and shook his hand. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Beast Boy said, shaking Static's hand.

"No problem, BB!" Static said.

Then, Terra's eyes started to open. First she saw only blurry figures. Then her vision cleared and she realized she was looking at a man wearing a black cowl.

"It seems you're awake," Batman said.

Terra did what she could only do at that time.

She screamed.

Robin pushed his mentor aside, earning himself an annoyed look, before placing his hands on Terra's shoulders.

"Terra, calm down. It's okay," Robin assured her.

"Robin? Where am I?" she demanded.

"Back in Titans Tower, Terra." Robin removed the straps and backed away. "But there's someone I think you'd like to see." Robin moved aside, revealing a very happy and teary eyed Beast Boy.

"Te… Terra?" Beast Boy began, sniffling.

"Beast Boy?" she said.

Beast Boy immediately ran at her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Terra! You're back!" Beast Boy screamed, happily and crying.

Terra felt like crying too. So, she rested her chin on Beast Boy's shoulders and leaned against him. "Beast Boy…" Tears fell from her eyes.

Starfire flew at them and then collected the two into a bone crushing hug. "Friend! It is so good to see you again!"

"Star! Let go! We don't want to lose Terra again and Beast Boy seems a bit blue!" And true to what Robin had said, Beast Boy's face was turning blue. Starfire let go and apologized.

All the Titans were happy to have Terra back. All, but one. Raven was leaning against the wall, hood up, hiding her expression. She was still mad at Terra and wasn't ready to forgive her yet. So, she phased through the wall and went back into her room.

As soon as Raven left, Terra knew that she was gone. She tried to sit up by using her left arm and ended with an exceeding amount of pain shooting through her body. She hissed.

"Terra? You all right?" asked a concerned Beast Boy.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she said with a painful groan as she continued to try and sit up. "I probably just sprained my arm or something. It wouldn't be the first time that it has happened."

Green Lantern stepped forward. "Here, let me see your arm." Terra obliged, and Green Lantern instructed her to bend and twist her arm in several directions.

"It's just a low-key sprain. You should be fine with a few days rest. Don't plan on doing anything major, or stupid for that matter. Do you have any ace bandages I could use?" he asked Robin.

"Yeah, sure." Robin retrieved an ace bandage and gave it to Green Lantern. Green Lantern gently wrapped it around and around Terra's left arm and wrist.

"Thanks. That feels a lot better." Terra used her right arm and sat up gingerly. She swung her feet over the side of the bed and placed them on the freezing floor.

"What are you doing? He just said that you need to stay in bed." said Wonder Woman.

"And I heard him. Loud and clear, but there's something I got to take care of first," said Terra. She limped over to the door, which opened automatically. She walked to Raven's room, while everybody but Beast Boy stood there. Beast Boy started after her, as though to stop her, but Robin stopped him.

"Let her go. She has to do this." Beast Boy nodded, knowing what Robin was talking about.

* * *

Terra reached Raven's room and knocked. Raven answered the door.

"What do you want, Terra? I'm busy," said Raven.

"I need to talk to you, and it's important. Do you think you can come out here so we can talk?" asked Terra.

Raven looked at her incredulously and then walked out of her room. As she did so, her shoulder brushed Terra's. For a split second, they both saw images from the other's mind. They both screamed aloud and fell to the floor.

They both just stared at each other. The Titans, Static, Gear, and the League members came running up.

"Are you two all right?" asked Robin.

"We're fine," answered Raven, "Just a little shaken up though."

Terra sat up with a mixed look of fear and dread on her face and looked at Raven. "Did you see what I just saw?"

Raven nodded in response. "And you saw what I saw too, didn't you?"

Terra nodded. "Did any of that happen? Is it all the truth or just a bunch of jumbled thoughts in your head? I'm kind of hoping for the latter."

"No. It's the truth. What you saw either has already happened or will happen," answered the Goth simply.

"No, it can't be! I destroyed him! HOW can he be alive?" asked Terra tearfully.

"I don't know. We still have yet to figure out how that happened," answered Raven.

"That's great," said Terra sarcastically. She slowly stood up, and leaned against the wall." So you mean to tell me that I just spent over a year's worth of time frozen as a statue for no good reason whatsoever?"

"Pretty much, yeah," answered Raven.

"What just happened?" asked Static. "I'm lost here."

"That makes two of us," said Gear.

"I don't think you two are the only ones that are confused as to what happened," answered Wonder Woman. "Do either of you remember anything that happened? What did happen?"

"I just came down here to talk to Raven. She came out to talk. She walked past me, and then we both saw something and screamed. It's nothing, guys. I'm fine, she's fine. and it's no big deal. We're not dead," Terra said.

"That sure doesn't sound like nothing. What happened?" asked Robin.

"Look, if you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about what I saw, or what Raven saw. It's kind of personal," said Terra.

"I'd rather not talk about it either," said Raven. She floated upwards and phased through the ceiling.

Terra turned around and walked back to the infirmary. She climbed into bed and pulled the blankets over herself. She sat with her head in her hands and sobbed until she had no more tears left to cry and fell asleep. Outside the infirmary door, Static heard her crying through the air vents by using his powers, then the steady breathing.

"What's wrong with her? You'd think she would be happy that she's alive," he said.

"I don't think it's the fact that she's sorry. It's the fact that the very person she fought against, whom she most likely thought gone, dead, defeated, is now back. If anything, she's probably scared for her life. She knows that as soon as they find out that she is alive, they'll come after her," said Robin.

"How did she get like that? That must have taken an enormous amount of power and strength to do that," said Green Lantern.

"That's her power. She's both blessed and cursed with it. She can move earth, manipulate it, and use it to fly on," piped up Beast Boy. "When we first met her, she could barely control her powers. When we asked her to join the team, she was mad at me because she thought that I had told Robin something that she had trusted me alone with. She ran off. The next time we saw her, she had complete control. She had no problems whatsoever with her powers. Raven didn't trust her at all."

"I had every reason not to," said a voice. Behind Beast Boy was Raven. "She betrayed us all and sold us out. She disappeared for several months, and then came back here and expected us to believe that she could control her powers. I'm glad I didn't trust her."

"You're right, Raven. You did have every reason not to trust me," said Terra, who was now standing in front of them.

"Terra, we didn't mean to-" Beast Boy began to say.

Terra cut him off. "Yes you did. It's fine. What's done is done. I can't change anything. Do I wish that I hadn't done what I did? Yes. Am I sorry for what I did? Yes, but that won't help me now. I made a mistake. People make a lot of them. They just have to get up afterwards, learn from their mistakes, and move on."

"Why can't there be more people, criminals and bad guys like you?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Because, they didn't go through what I did. They didn't spend a month or more frozen as a statue. Being stuck in one position for a really long time, plus the fact of not being able to eat, drink or talk, and the only thing you can do is think, it gives you a lot of perspective on life. Let me tell you, if I had been stuck in a jail cell or solitary confinement room, I wouldn't have been able to think as much as I did. I would have had things there to distract me. As a frozen statue, I didn't," Terra told her.

"How did you not go insane? Most people would have after just a few days," said Green Lantern.

"That, I don't know about. I'm surprised I didn't either," said Terra. She turned around and walked into the infirmary. She sat down on the bed. "I don't expect any of you to trust me at all. After what I did, I could never ask you to. But there's no point in me saying 'I'm sorry' because it won't help me at all. All I can do is let you accept me on your own terms."

Everyone just looked at Terra.

"Listen, guys, she needs to get some rest. Why don't we get out of here so she can get some sleep?" suggested Cyborg.

Everyone else agreed. "Hey Robin, you mind giving us a tour?" asked Gear. When he was met with a confused look from Robin, he said "Dude, you live in a giant "T" that's on its own island, okay? You live in the ultimate teen house!"

Robin grinned, and said, "Sure."

Rather than following the others that were leaving, Wonder Woman stayed behind. "Aren't you gonna go see what the place looks like?" asked Terra.

"I can always do that later. You look like someone who just caught like a deer in the headlights. And I also had a feeling that as soon as you were alone by yourself, you were going to run off," stated Wonder Woman, very matter-of factly.

"What gave you that idea? I can't go anywhere, at least, I was told not to," said Terra.

Wonder Woman took a seat by the bed. "You seem like you are a very independent person, and I doubt that you would have let such a thing like a sprained arm stop you from running away."

"Yeah, you're right. It wouldn't have. Name's Terra, what's yours?"

"Most people know me as Wonder Woman, but my close friends call me Diana. Why did you scream earlier?" she inquired.

"Oh, that." Terra turned a bright shade of red. "It's a REALLY long, long story."

"I've got time. If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to."

"Nah, it's okay. When I was in middle school, I would take a bus every morning to get to school, but I would always be very early. So to pass the time, I went to a little cafe that was across the street every morning and I would eat breakfast and read the paper. And about ninety-five percent of the time, usually there would be an article about Batman, Robin, or both. There were always countless tales and stories from people who had seen him, people who had met him, and criminals that they had busted. That is, if they were conscious. So, when one who has never met Batman, and one meets Batman under circumstances like these, one, like myself, tends to scream," explained Terra.

"I see. Sorry we had to meet like this and under these circumstances," Diana said sympathetically.

"It's fine. It's not your fault, it's mine," said Terra, with a downcast look on her face. She knew that she would always suffer for what she did. No matter how many lives she saved, no matter how many good deeds she did, she would always remember what she had done to the people that had cared about her like no one else had.

* * *

It was later that night, midnight actually. The League members, Static and Gear were invited to stay the night. Terra was in the infirmary while Beast Boy slept in a chair, which was placed next to her bed. Only one person wasn't in bed.

Batman was on the roof of the Tower, arms crossed. He seemed to be waiting for something.

"Come on out, I know you're there," Batman said to no one in particular.

"Still as sharp as ever, huh Bruce?" said the voice. From the shadows appeared Libra, holding his staff.

Batman turned around and stared at Libra. "It wasn't that hard to realize it was you, Kyousuke. Besides, your father and grandfather did train me"

Libra closed his eyes. "I see." He then walked forwards before stopping to stand next to Batman. "So what brings you here?" Libra asked the Dark Knight.

"Visiting my protégé," Bartman answered.

"Just visiting?" Libra raised an eyebrow under his helmet.

Batman sighed, "Fine. Robin called me to help revive their friend."

"Terra, right?"

"I knew you and Fuji helped to revive her."

Libra rubbed the back of his head, "Was it obvious?"

" Fuji's the only person that wears that kind of coat," Batman explained, "And when there's Fuji there's always you."

Libra smiled. "Always the detective, huh Bruce? Like in college?"

Batman smiled slightly. "I spent a semester there during my college days. Heard stories about some Rangers or something."

Libra frowned, "That was a long time ago, Bruce. I've changed."

"Being a Guardian is much more difficult than just being a Ranger, right?"

"More than you'll ever know."

Batman inquired, "There was a reason why you freed Terra, wasn't it?"

Libra chuckled. "Sorry Bruce. That's a secret."

"What kind of secret?"

Libra closed his eyes, "A secret that involves the fate of the world."

Batman raised his eyebrow skeptically. "The Justice League has dealt with the end of the world lots of times."

"Alien Invasions? I remember that. It was when the Justice League was first formed." Libra shook his head. "No. This is much bigger than you can ever understand."

"Try me."

Libra glared at Batman, "Listen Bruce, don't you even dare to try involve yourself with things you cannot possibly understand."

"One of my friends is possessed by a demon. I think I can handle it," Batman said calmly.

"I'm warning you Bruce. I don't want you or any of the League to get involve," Libra warned.

"I don't respond well to threats," Batman glared back.

Libra narrowed his eyes before he sighed, "Okay, listen. In about a year or so, all the Zodiac Knights will come here to do battle."

" Jump City?"

"Yes. Over 6000 years ago, Jump City was the exact spot where all the Zodiac spirits first did battle to determine their place. Now, the battles will start once more." Libra raised his staff high into the air. "When the planets are perfectly aligned, a gateway to a parallel world will open. In it, the Zodiac Knights will fight until the last because in the end there shall be only one."

Batman eyes were wide and his mouth was agape.

"Hell," Libra shrugged, "I told you that this is much bigger than you can possibly imagine."

"And the Titans will be involved?"

"Bingo!" Libra snapped his fingers. "The Knights will come slowly. In a few months they will come. Some will fall before the appointed time of the Tournament and those who still stand shall fight till the end," Libra concluded.

"Libra," Fuji said sternly as the God of Wind came into view. Both Libra and Batman nodded, acknowledging and respecting his presence. "Did you have to tell him all that?"

"He was pretty insistent, Fuji-sama," Libra answered, "Besides, you and both know that he would find out another way. So why not save him the trouble?" Fuji sighed and shook his head. Batman interjected.

"Is this all true?" Batman asked, "Is Terra and the other Titans going to be involved in the final Zodiac Battle?"

Fuji nodded, "Not directly, but three Knights will change that. They will be known as The Snake of Invisibility, The Dog of Immortality and the Dragon of Combustion." Fuji added, "The destiny of the Teen Titans and the Zodiac Knights will be intertwined once these two groups are united."

"There's more, isn't there?" Batman asked. "Another Prophecy?"

"Yes, but it is none of your concern," Fuji said firmly.

"If Robin is involved, it IS my concern," Batman responded with narrowed eyes.

Fuji glared at Batman, "Have you any idea who you are talking to?" Fuji's eye crackled with lightning as his hair whipped around. "Do not challenge me, mortal!"

Batman didn't seem to react to this god's show off power and crossed his arms.

"I don't think you can scare him, Fuji-sama," Libra said with a tint of amusement. Fuji rubbed his temples and sighed. "Besides," Libra added, "He's never going to leave us alone once he sets his mind to it."

"Like a mere mortal can track us down," Fuji scoffed.

"You'd be surprised, Fuji-sama. Batman is very persistent in his efforts. He, I believe, has a one track mind when it comes to these things."

Fuji frowned and closed his eyes. His arms were crossed over his muscular chest before he let out a sigh.

* * *

Terra eyes slowly opened up and she sat up in bed. A lot of things have happened in her life and she wished she could undo it. She had betrayed her friends, friends who took her in, trusted her, protected her. But, in the end, she stabbed them in the back and for what? Control? None of that mattered anymore. She wished she could change everything. She wished she hadn't listened to Slade and doubted the Titans. She wished…she wished she never broke Beast Boy's heart.

_  
I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know _

Speaking of Beast Boy, the green changeling had fallen asleep on a chair he was sitting on. He was sitting backwards on the chair, facing her bed, and leaning against the back. A bit of drool trailed from his lips. Terra stifled a giggle. He looked so cute like that and he always knew how to make her laugh, plus, he cared for her with all his heart. How could he have thought he had revealed her secret to Robin?

Slade.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you _

Terra pulled the blanket up over her chest. That man ruined her life and made her lose the only real friends she ever had. He manipulated her, controlled her, put thoughts not her own in her mind. She had thought by throwing him into the lava, her nightmares would be gone once and for all. But they didn't. Instead they came repeatedly.

In that stony state she was in, she had been asleep and reliving the same nightmare over and over again. It was torture. She thought she was in a living Hell. But, those nightmares were always pushed away by a flash of emerald.

Beast Boy.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why I need you to hear _

She turned her head and looked at the green skinned jokester of the Titans. He was the first that befriended her and he also fell in love with her. And…and she even began falling in love with him too. The look on his face when he found out she had betrayed them broke her heart. It was never his fault she joined Slade, it wasn't even Slade's, strangely.

It was her fault. Her fault for keeping secrets. Her fault for doubting them. Her fault…all her fault.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You _

She began to sniffle and sob, using the blanket to wipe her eyes, but the tears still came like waterfalls. She let out another sob and Beast Boy's extra sensitive hearing picked it up. His eyes slowly opened up and yawned. After rubbing his eyes, his eyes widened with panic as he saw Terra crying. He got off the chair and sat down on the bed next to her. He slowly wrapped his arms around her tiny body and she buried her face into his chest. He began rubbing her back. 

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

"Terra?" he began, softly whispering to her. "Terra, what's wrong?"

"I'm…" she sniffled, "I'm so sorry! So…so…sorry!" she sobbed almost uncontrollably, soaking his uniform with her tears.

"There…there…" he patted her back. "Don't cry Terra. I'm here, plus I forgave you…everyone did."

"Raven?" Terra asked, a bit muffled.

"Okay, maybe not Raven. But she cares, we all do," he pulled away and wiped her tears away with his fingers. "Trust me." He gave her his caring, toothy, goofy grin. Terra couldn't help but giggle.

They shared a good few minutes hugging before Terra stopped crying.

"We need to catch up, huh?" Terra asked, rubbing her tears away.

"A lot," Beast Boy said, smiling. "Let me tell you about when I tried to get myself a moped…"

* * *

Raven was wide awake. She couldn't sleep nor could she meditate. The images she had gotten from Terra disturbed her greatly.

The other Titans easily accepted Terra again. How could they after all she had done to them? She betrayed them, played them for fools from the start, even attempted to kill them, for heaven's sake. Yet the other Titans welcomed her with opened arms. That traitor! So what if she gave her life to save them from a volcano? She was still a traitor. Raven had not trusted her from the start and she could never trust Terra again.

Raven passed by the infirmary door and then slipped back. She slowly looked in to see Beast Boy and Terra talking, smiling and laughing?

Of course, Beast Boy must be telling Terra one of his stupid jokes again.

Out of everyone, Beast Boy had been hurt the most from Terra's betrayal. So why was he still kind to her? She couldn't understand. Maybe….Terra did deserve a second chance…maybe.

Raven shook her head. It would take a long time before Terra eventually gained her trust. A very long time. Possibly when Hell froze over or until the End of the World.

The End of the World…The Prophecy.

She hated to think about it. The return of Slade was bad enough, but the Prophecy? She couldn't imagine bringing Trigon to Earth and destroying it like he had Azerath. Earth was her home now. She had friends…friends who loved her and whom she loved back dearly. She could not lose them. But she had no choice.

Or did she?

Somehow, there had to be a way to stop it. Somehow. She would've meditated on the solution, but her peace had been disturbed by…Terra.

She looked into the infirmary again and narrowed her eyes. If Terra did anything to hurt Beast Boy…

* * *

"Space Tofu? Cows? You got to be kidding me!" Terra howled with laughter after hearing Beast Boy's story.

"It's true!" He insisted. "I even got a moped but it got wrecked when I (dramatic pause) saved the world!" Beast Boy puffed up his chest.

"From alien tofu?" Terra giggled and Beast Boy found it to be beautiful. Her laughter was so beautiful.

Terra saw the way he was looking at her. "Beast Boy?" she asked, shocking him from his trance.

"What? Huh?" he asked, a hint of pink mixing with his green cheeks.

"You seem spaced out? Something wrong?" she asked, worried about him.

He shook his head, "It's just it's been so long since I heard you laugh, that's all, Terra," he told her. "I missed it."

She blushed slightly and giggled slightly.

Beast Boy looked at her again. With her rosy cheeks, crystal blue eyes and golden blonde tresses, she looked like an angel…

But after what Terra had done…she would feel that she was like a fallen angel.

"Beast Boy…I'm so sorry…" Terra apologized again, wrapping her arms around his neck in a gentle hug. "I doubted you. I thought you told Robin…I thought you betrayed me…and I betrayed you all," she sniffled, "I'm so sorry."

"You think apologizing will fix everything?" Raven said sternly as she entered the room. Beast Boy and Terra let go of each other. "What you did was unforgivable!"

"Raven…" Beast Boy gasped. But Terra nodded.

"I know," she said, looking down at her folded hands. Raven's eyes widened. She hadn't expected that. "I can't apologize for something like that. Not so easy to just say sorry and be forgiven, right? I guess, maybe I should've stayed in that rock."

Beast Boy looked between Raven and Terra and then back at Raven. "Terra?" he asked, "Can you excuse me?"

He didn't answer and merely nodded. He got off the bed and approached Raven. He asked her, "Can we speak? Alone?" he almost demanded. Raven cocked an eyebrow at this and just sighed and followed him out.

* * *

"Why can't you trust her?" Beast Boy asked Raven. They were both in the living room.

"She betrayed us. Besides, how do we know Slade didn't release her and she wasn't sent to destroy us from within?" Raven demanded hotly. Beast Boy didn't paused.

"Read her," Beast Boy said.

"What?" Raven's eyes widened.

"Read her thoughts. Maybe that will convince you."

Raven was shocked. How could Beast Boy suggest that?

"No," she answered firmly.

"Why? Cause she might prove you wrong? Damn it Raven! Just do it! Maybe you can find out stuff like how she got free in the first place!" he shouted. He then looked thoughtful, "Or are you afraid of what you might find?" he asked her.

She reluctantly nodded. He placed both his hands on her shoulders.

"Please…Raven. If not for yourself, then for the others, okay? Please?" Beast Boy pleaded.

Raven nodded, "Okay. But only because you asked so nice."

"Thanks Rae!"

"Just don't touch me," she shrugged his hands off and added, "And don't call me Rae."

* * *

"So what does the girl have to do with this?" inquired Batman. "Why is she so important to what's about to happen?"

"Because she will keep the balance. She once went to the dark, betraying her friends for her master. And then she returned to the light, right before she nearly killed herself. She is one of the few people to have ever done that who live to tell the tale. When all the Knights come here, there will be both good and evil Knights. It has been foretold in an old prophecy that there will be a girl that will have extraordinary powers, and she would betray her loved ones, then save their lives in order to redeem herself. It was said that she would be the balance," Fuji spoke.

"You mean the very girl that betrayed my protégé? What, is she meant to save the world? I highly doubt that," said Bruce skeptically.

"She is the one, that, I'm sure of. We have told you too much already. We must leave. It was good seeing you again, old friend," said Libra. "I'm sure we'll see each other again soon." He disappeared into thin air with Fuji after this remark.

Behind him, Batman heard a noise. "Who's there?"

"Sorry. I couldn't sleep. I usually come up here when that happens," said Terra.

"I see." Batman looked her over from where he was, trying to process everything that he had just heard.

"What are you doing up here?" asked Terra. "Just clearing my head," was the gruff response that she received.

"Oh." There was a very uncomfortable silence over the next several minutes when Terra said, "I owe you an apology."

"What for?"

"I think you and I both know what for, and it doesn't take a genius to figure it out. I'm sorry for what I did, whether you do or don't believe me. I made a mistake and it almost cost me my life and the lives of my friends, and for that, I'm sorry."

Batman looked over at the young blonde with compassion to see that tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Terra sniffled, the spoke again. "You'd be proud of him though. Robin. He's a great leader, and he's got a good head on his shoulders. You trained him well." With that, she walked back inside.

Batman stood there in shock, and in a voice so quiet he didn't think anyone would hear him, he whispered "Thank you." But Terra did hear him, and smiled.

* * *

Next morning, Wonder Woman awoke to the smell of breakfast. She showered and dressed, then followed the smells to the main room, where she found Robin. Of all things, he was cooking. And he was wearing an apron. Someone alert the presses! Wonder Woman walked over to the counter and sat down on a chair, and said, "Good morning."

Robin looked up from what he was doing to see Wonder Woman there, "Good morning

Wonder Woman. How do you like your eggs?"

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose on you."

He stopped and looked at her and said, "You wouldn't be imposing."

"All right, scrambled. And please, call me Diana." She watched him continue his work until she thought of something that she couldn't keep in any longer. "How do you know how to cook? The reason I'm asking is Bruce doesn't even know how to cook, and for some strange reason, you do."

After she said that, she clapped her hands over her mouth in shock. Robin stopped working and looked at her in shock. How did she know that? Finally, he voiced what he was thinking. "How do you know that? How long have you known?" he whispered.

"For some time now. We were seen together in Kasnia, but as Bruce Wayne and Diana. I didn't know it then, but it didn't take me long to figure out for myself that Bruce Wayne and The Dark Knight were one and the same."

Robin looked at her questioningly, then asked, "So are you and he--"

"Together?" she interrupted. A sad expression befell her face. "No, we're not, even though I would very much like to be," she said forlornly. "He even gave me a list of reasons as to why he believes that we can't or shouldn't be together."

To her surprise, Robin chuckled. "That's typical Bruce, Diana. Let me see. Is this what he told you? One, that you were from a society of ancient warriors; two, that dating within the team always leads to problems and that he's a rich kid with lots of issues; and three, if any of his enemies knew that he had someone special, they wouldn't rest until they had gotten to him through her."

Diana stared at the boy in shock. "How did you know all of that? That's about exactly what he said to me. It's almost as if--"

"As if he'd rehearsed that hundreds of times over and over again in front of me?" Robin finished. He walked over to a cabinet, pulled a plate out, and shut the door. He walked back over to the counter. "No, he didn't rehearse those lines in front of me, I just know him extremely well, as does Nightwing. It comes from having worked with him for so long." He placed the eggs on the plate, then handed the plate to Diana. She took a bite, tasting them.

"These are excellent, Robin. Where did you learn how to cook like this?"

"Bruce's butler, Alfred, taught me. He taught me a lot: how to cook, how to fix cars, how to quote Shakespeare, that kind of stuff."

Right then, Static and Gear walked in, both looking very sleepy and with tousled hair. The two tried to stifle oncoming yawns, but to no avail.

"Morning you two. Either of you want eggs?" asked Robin.

This immediately woke the two tired heroes up. "Sure," they replied simultaneously. "Is scrambled okay?"

"I think scrambled eggs would taste great coming from you other than coming from somebody else whose eggs I've eaten," said Static with a nasty look on his face.

Wonder Woman finished her eggs, placed her plate in the sink, and politely thanked Robin. She then headed out of the main room to explore the rest of the tower. She walked past the game room, the training rooms, Terra's room, the infirmary, and the bathroom. As she walked past she heard the water shut off. Curious as to who else would be awake this early (it was only seven thirty a.m.), she leaned against the wall opposite the bathroom. To her surprise, the door opened so Diana could see that the young geomancer was the one finishing in the restroom. As Diana looked into the bathroom, she saw that it was a complete and utter mess. (A/N-remember what the bathroom looked like after Terra finished in the episode "Terra"? It looked like that, but worse.) Terra looked up from what she was doing to see Wonder Woman standing in the doorway, looking into the restroom.

"Good morning," said Terra, turning a beet red.

"Morning. Did you do this, or was it someone else?" queried Wonder Woman.

"Unfortunately, it's all from me and my taking a shower. It won't be too hard to take care of." Terra's hand suddenly began glow a bright yellow as she raised it. For a second, she faltered. "You won't tell anyone about this, will you? I'm technically not supposed to be doing anything like this until my other arm is healed," said Terra.

Diana shook her head. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I won't tell anyone."

Terra nodded, then her right hand began to glow yellow again. Diana watched in awe as the mud moved together and became one big mass of dirt and water. Terra levitated it into midair.

"Excuse me," said Terra. She excused herself from Wonder Woman, who followed her, and walked over to the nearest window. She opened it with little difficulty, levitated the mud out of the window until it was a bit away from the tower, then released it with her power. She closed the window and turned around.

"Impressive," Diana admired. Terra shrugged.

"That was nothing," Terra tucked her hair behind her ear. She then felt a pair of hands on her shoulders.

"Don't cut yourself short, young Terra. You still have great potential."

"Potential?" Terra averted her eyes and snorted, "What good is potential if no one trusts you?"

Diana shook her head and smiled, "Let me tell you a story about a friend of mine, Shayera Hol."

* * *

The League, Static and Gear soon left after breakfast. Both Static and Gear were given Titans communicators, making them honorary Titans.

Of course, not all was well.

Raven stood outside the infirmary where Terra was resting. Beast Boy had brought the young Geomancer breakfast and the two talked happily. Terra laughed at one of Beast Boy's jokes.

Beast Boy gave Terra a kiss on the cheek before leaving her to rest. He met up with Raven at the door.

"Alright, Raven. Your turn," Beast Boy said to her.

Raven sighed and muttered something before entering the infirmary.

"Hey," Raven greeted without a trace of emotion in her voice.

"Oh," Terra slowly tucked a length of her blonde hair behind her ear, "G…Good morning Raven."

Raven eyes her suspiciously before pulling up a chair and sitting down.

"We need to talk," Raven said.

"Yeah…" Terra said nervously, "I know that saying I'm sorry won't make up for what I've done, but I really am sorry."

Raven remained silent.

"Everyone thinks I'm a traitor. I mean, I betrayed you guys and sold you out to Slade. I even helped him take over Jump City. And for what? Because I thought you guys would turn your back on me," Terra sighed sadly. "I guess…I guess it's a fair turnabout, huh? I was afraid of people turning their backs on me, turning on me and abandoning me. And because of that, I betrayed the only people that ever cared about me for a very long time and were like the only family I really truly had. I belonged with you guys and I messes it all up. Maybe…maybe I should leave…"

"No," Raven said.

Terra stared at her, "Huh?"

"If you leave, you run away. You're being a coward, Terra, and you know it," Raven crossed her arms.

"Because I am one," Terra's eyes shut tight.

"If you were, you wouldn't have sacrificed yourself to save the city from that volcano," Raven told her. "I admired you for that."

Terra looked at Raven with confused eyes. "What are you talking about? Why don't you hate me? I've done so many horrible things, especially to Beast Boy. Why are you people still good to me?"

"I don't hate you…I just don't like nor do I trust you," Raven said simply.

"Big difference," Terra said cynically. "Doesn't change the fact that I'm a traitor."

Raven waited a few seconds before saying something else, "Slade's back."

Terra laughed bitterly, "So it wasn't a dream?" she asked. Raven nodded. "But how?"

Raven did not want to tell Terra this, but she had the right to. After all, it was Terra who took down Slade awhile back. Raven took a deep breath and began to explain

* * *

Back in the living room, Beast Boy was pacing back and forth in front of his best friend, Cyborg. Cyborg was trying to play a video game. Emphasis on try. Anyway, Beast Boy was starting to annoy Cy.

"BB!" Cyborg shouted, "Just sit down and stop pacing! I'm gonna loose the game at this rate!"€

"I can't, Cy!" Beast Boy said to him with a glum frown, "Rae's talking to Terra and-" Beast Boy was cut off by a loud car crash.

Cyborg had dropped his controller and his jaw dropped while his eyes bugged out of their sockets. He then shouted, "WHAT!? ARE YOU CRAZY!? HOW COULD YOU LEAVE RAE AND T ALONE TOGETHER!? THEY'LL KILL EACH OTHER!"

Beast Boy sat down and pat Cyborg's shoulder calmly, "I don't think that will happen."

"BB, we know what's Rae like when she's pissed. We've seen her anger itself. Trust me, there's gonna be blood!" Cyborg warned Beast Boy.

"Have faith, Cy," Beast Boy said.

"I do. And I'm praying hard to God that those girls don't rip each other apart!"

* * *

Terra listened to Raven's explanation and it took her a few seconds to absorb the info before she began talking in a stutter of disbelief, "Y…you…your father brought Slade back?"

Raven winched at the term 'father' and nodded.

Terra inquired, "And your father is great demon lord from another dimension and he is going to take over the world?"

"Yes," Raven answered, a little hesitantly, "And not take over, but destroy it."

"And I thought Slade was evil," Terra whistled, "Your father makes Slade look like a saint." 

"I wouldn't go that far about Slade, Terra," Raven chided. "But Slade is now Trigon's servant and he is going to help end the world."

"So this is all my fault, right?" Terra asked.

"What?" Raven blinked.

"If I haven't killed Slade, Trigon wouldn't have gotten him as his servant," Terra told Raven. "It's all my fault."

"This whole Prophecy isn't your fault Terra," Raven paused, "It's mine."

Terra looked at her, confused, "What do you mean?"

"I'm supposed to bring my father here to Earth," Raven answered. Terra gasped.

"But why?" Terra asked.

"I…I have no choice but to…" Raven held herself and shivered.

"You always have a choice, Raven," Terra said to her. "Awhile back, before I sacrificed myself, Beast Boy told me that I always had a choice. Too bad I made the wrong one."

"What's your point?"

"My point is, isn't there a way to stop Trigon from coming?"

"There is," Raven did a slashing motion with her finger over her throat. Terra's eyes widened.

"That's the only way?" Terra asked, shocked.

"Yeah," Raven nodded. "Too bad dear old dad won't let that happen. If I try to kill myself, the demonic part of me would try to save me. It's my destiny and I can't fight against it."

"You know…" Terra began, "When I first got my powers, I thought I could do a lot of good. Too bad I couldn't control them and I accidentally hurt a lot of people trying to do the right thing. No matter what I did, everything went wrong. I began to question my destiny until I met you guys and…Slade…" Terra said the name with disgust, "Slade made me think my only destiny was to destroy, and I believed him all the way." Terra sighed, "How could I have been so stupid?"

Raven looked at her sadly and without warning, her softer side broke through and she hugged Terra around the shoulders. Terra was shocked. She would expect such an action from either of the other Titans, but never Raven.

Suddenly, the alarms blared like crazy and the lights began to flash red. Terra shut her ears from the loud sound. Robin's voice yelled out of the intercom, "IT'S SLADE! SLADE'S HERE AND HE'S GOT AN ARMY OF FIRE MONSTER THINGS WITH HIM!"

Raven knew what Robin was talking about and she quickly got off her chair. Terra then spoke up, "I want to help."

Raven whirled around, surprised by what Terra had said. Raven saw the determined look in Terra's eyes and saw there was no way she could talk the geokinetic out of it. With a sigh, she levitated a bundle from the door and into Terra's lap.

It was Terra's old Titans uniform.

"Now it's the time to choose your own destiny," Raven told Terra before heading out to help the others. Terra picked up the black crop top with the yellow T emblem in the centre.

* * *

"Those are Trigon's fire demons," Raven explained as she and the other Titans stood in front of their home, before a large army of fire demons.

"Ah…the gem. How good to see you Raven," Slade taunted.

"It ends here, Slade," Robin took out is Bo-staff.

"I agree, Robin," Slade crossed his arms.

"TITANS! GO!" Robin shouted

"ATTACK!" Slade shouted, commanding the fire demons to attack the Titans.

Starfire took to the air and fired upon the demons with eyebeams and starbolts. Several got hit but were unscathed by the force and continued charging. A few took to the air as well on fiery demon wings and began to attack the little princess. Starfire panicked a bit as they began to charge from all sides before she flew straight up, causing them to crash into one a another and fall back to the ground.

Cyborg was blasting left and right with his sonic cannons and knocked a few down. However, they still kept coming. He then decided to use his powerful fists and slammed them into the demons and knocking them far into the sea. The unlucky ones screeched with pain as the fire put them out, leaving nothing. Cyborg got an idea, "Guys! Those things are weak against water!"

"Got it!" Beast Boy grinned before turning himself into a hummingbird to dodge a powerful blast of flames. He then flew closer to the coast and morphed into an elephant. He sucked in several gallons of water through his trunk before turning around and blasting the demons like a fire hose.

Raven chanted, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she covered a few demons in black magic and tossed them into the water.

Robin was up against Slade alone and was armed with only his Bo-staff. The masked villain continued to taunt the young masked hero.

"Why don't you just give up, Robin? You know fighting back is pointless. In the end, there would be nothing left to fight for or protect. So what's the point?" Slade taunted as he swung out his leg.

Robin ducked the roundhouse kick and jabbed Slade hard in the chest. Robin shot back, "As long as I'm still alive, there no reason not to fight!"

"Exactly," Slade suddenly leapt high up into the air and Robin was forced to look up. However, Slade was hiding in the light of the sun and when he came back down, it was too late for Robin to counter.

The demons were all gone, but there was still Slade. "Robin!" Starfire shouted, seeing her beloved Robin in Slade's grasp.

"Do not come any closer, Titans," Slade threatened, powering up a fireball close to Robin's head. "You do not want a roasted Robin, do you?"

"Let him go, Slade," Cyborg demanded.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You are no longer in the position to make demands, Cyborg. Now, all I want in exchange for Robin, is Raven," Slade told them.

Raven glared at Slade. That was a new low even for him and he has done a lot of lowly things.

"So, Titans, you choose. The Raven for the Robin. What will it be?" Slade asked, inching his fiery hand closer to Robin's face.

"Guys! Don't listen to him!" Robin shouted, "Whatever you do, don't do as he says!"

"But Robin!" Starfire shouted, "What shall we do?"

"I'm…I'm going," Raven said in finality.

"But Rae…" Beast Boy began but was cut off.

"I have no choice, guys. It's me or him," Raven aid as she walked towards Slade.

"A wise decision, Raven," Slade said with a smile under his mask.

Suddenly, out of the blue, two large stone hands burst out of the ground and grabbed Slade while another pair grabbed Robin right out of the villain's clutches and threw him into Starfire's awaiting arms.

"Robin!" Starfire said happily. Robin blushed as he was being held by Starfire but allowed himself to smile, nonetheless.

Slade was thrown hard against the ground and got up, noticing two large stone golems rising from the ground. A sense of familiarity washed over the villain and he whispered, "Terra…"

"The one and only," Terra said as she showed herself. She was in her old Titans uniform and riding on the plaque like a surfboard. The two stone golems stood stationary, awaiting her commands.

"Ah…my former apprentice. I see you have been freed. Congratulations," every one of Slade's words were laced with false sincerity.

Terra was shaking on the inside. This man, no, this monster that plague her nightmares was right before her and she had the power to end it once and for all. "This ends here, Slade. I'm gonna finish off where I left off."

"And what makes you think you can?" Slade mocked.

"Because she has us!" Beast Boy had jumped on top of the plague and placed his arm around her shoulders. Terra blushed at the contact.

"You wish to fight side by side with the traitor?" Slade asked, not expecting this at all.

"Got a problem with that?" Robin asked, "After all, I was the same too."

"Face it, Slade. You're out numbered and out matched," Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon.

"If you do not wish to be caused any bodily harm, please, surrender," Starfire's eyes glowed as she powered up her Starbolts.

Slade huffed and pulled something out of his utility belt. He swiftly threw it on the ground and a powerful flash of light blinded the Titans. The Titans were forced to close their eyes and when they finally opened them, Slade was gone.

Robin growled with frustration and slammed his fist into his open palm. At the same time, Terra was being congratulated by the team for helping save Robin. Raven then walked up to her and Terra began, "Look, I know I can't make up for all the bad things I've done with just one good deed."

"So why did you?" Raven asked.

"I couldn't just stand and let someone else get taken by that maniac," Terra told her, hands on her hips. "Not ever again."

Raven allowed herself a small smile.

Starfire swept Terra up into a hug and shouted, "OH FRIEND! YOU ARE FINALLY BACK TO US IN BODY AND SOUL!"

"That's good…Starfire," Terra rasped, losing air and the blood circulation to her head, hands and feet.

"Star, I think you should let go before we lose her again!" Beast Boy half joked.

"Well, there's only one thing to do," Robin said before fishing out a familiar yellow and black device with a white T in the centre. Terra gasped. "Welcome back, Terra."

"Wait!" Cyborg raised his hand up. "Shouldn't we vote on this first?"

Robin was in thought, "Good idea, Cy. All opposed?" no one answered, "All in favor?"

A large collective, "AYE!" came out of the group followed by a softer, "Aye," from Raven.

"Then it's unanimous," Robin smiled. "Welcome back to the team, Terra."

Terra stared at the communicator and began to shed tears of joy. Beast Boy hugged her and she hugged him back. Suddenly, he pressed his lips to hers and whispered, "I love you Terra," to the startled geokinetic.

"I love you too, Gar," Terra whispered back, paying him back for his surprise kiss with a French kiss.

"Get a room you two!" Cyborg laughed

Terra,

A Teen Titan,

A True Friend,

Now and Forever.

She had returned.

* * *

Far off from the horizon, two figures smiles as the Titans celebrated.

"It seems that the girl, Terra, is beginning to regain her spirit," Libra commented.

"Even so," Fuji began. "This is only the start for her to fulfill her true destiny.

Libra nodded, "For in the end, there can be only one."

* * *

**_"Way Away" by YellowCard_****__**

_I think I'm breaking out  
I'm gonna leave you now  
There's nothing for me here, it's all the same  
And even though I know  
That everything might go  
Go downhill from here, I'm not afraid_

Way away away from here I'll be  
Way away away so you can see  
How it feels to be alone and not believe (Feels to be alone and not believe)  
Feels to be alone and not believe anything

You can't stop me now  
You can't hold me down  
You can't keep me here, I'm on my way  
I've made it this far now  
And I'm not burning out  
No matter what you say, I'm not afraid

Way away away from here I'll be  
Way away away so you can see  
How it feels to be alone and not believe (Feels to be alone and not believe)  
Feels to be alone and not believe anything

Letting out the noise inside of me (Letting out the noise inside of me)  
Every window pane is shattering (Every window pane is shattering)  
Cutting up my words before I speak (Cutting up my words)  
This is how it feels to not believe

Letting out the noise inside of me (Letting out the noise inside of me)  
Every window pane is shattering (Every window pane is shattering)  
Cutting up my words before I speak (Cutting up my words)  
This is how it feels to not believe

Way away away from here I'll be  
Way away away so you can see  
How it feels to be alone and not believe (feels to be alone and not believe)  
Feels to be alone and not believe anything

* * *

Well across the world, on the other side, in Tokyo, Japan, a red haired youth was taking off a red helmet and wiping the sweat off his brow. He dismounted from his red Kawasaki motorbike and went to his friends. One had shoulder length black hair and was leaning against a black Harley Davidson with a purple snake design painted on. The other had spiked up brown hair and was in a blue Cadillac. With him was a teen with short black but long bangs that covered his eyebrow.

"I predict that we may need to go soon," he said as he flipped his coin.

"You say that all the time, Tazuka," the boy next to him quipped.

"Doesn't make it any less true, Takada-san," Tazuka replied.

"Hey, Hasuma," the black haired biker yelled out at the red headed motor crosser, "We have to go." He put on a purple helmet.

"On it, Ichijyo!" Ryuki Leonard Hasuma said as he stripped off his motor cross gear, leaving him only in a red t-shirt and blue jeans. He put on his red helmet and revved up his engine.

"Last one there has to polish my car!" the brown haired 18 year old taunted as the engine of his Cadillac growled. Yoshiyuki Takada absolutely loved to show off.

Tazuka, the one in the car with him rolled his eyes, "Give it a rest, Takada!"

Suddenly, they heard a strange ringing sound in their ears.

"Looks like we're going to be late again, huh?" Ryuki asked, feeling exasperated.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Hasuma," said Ichijyo.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Takada leapt over the car door.

"I predict this will be an easy victory," Tazuka flipped a coin.

**"ZODIAC FORCE!"**

The End? It is only the beginning.

* * *

_  
**"Breathing"**_

Eyes are feeling heavy but they never seem to close  
The fan blades on the ceiling spin but the air is never cold  
And even though you are next to me I still feel so alone  
I just can't give you anything for you to call your own

And I can feel you breathing  
And it's keeping me awake  
Can you feel it beating?  
My heart's sinking like a weight

Something I've been keeping locked away behind my lips  
I can feel it breaking free with each and every kiss  
I couldn't bear to hurt you but it's all so different now  
Things that I was sure of, they have filled me up with doubt

And I can feel you breathing  
And it's keeping me awake  
Can you feel it beating?  
My heart's sinking like a weight

I can feel you breathing  
It's keeping me awake  
Could you stop my heart? It's always beating.  
Sinking like a weight

How am I supposed to feel about the things I've done?  
I don't know if I should stay or turn around and run  
I know that I hurt you, things will never be the same  
The only love I ever knew, I threw it all away

And I can feel you breathing  
And it's keeping me awake  
Can you feel it beating?  
My heart's sinking like a weight

I can feel you breathing  
It's keeping me awake  
Could you stop my heart? It's always beating.  
Sinking like a weight 

_"FIN" _


	2. Chapter 2

**THE BEGINNING **

_

* * *

_

The Titans were investigating a series of disappearances. None of the victims had anything in common, except that they all disappeared without a trace. At the moment, they were investigating the disappearance of a teacher, who was said to have been last seen in his office.

"Maybe they got abducted by aliens?" Beast Boy suggested jokingly. Terra laughed at that

"Eh hem!" Robin coughed at Beast Boy while pointing at Starfire.

"Uh, sorry, Star!" Beast Boy said

"That is alright, Friend Beast Boy. I know you did not mean any Tamaraneans," Starfire smiled.

Robin turned to Cyborg, "Got anything, Cy?"

"I got nothing. Whoever did this must be pretty slick!" Cyborg answered.

Raven, quiet as always, felt a strange vibe everywhere she walked. There were no signs of a struggle and the door was locked. There weren't any clues anywhere. This was too perplexing, even for her. She looked at the mirror hanging on the wall. She remembered that at all the scenes the victims were near mirrors. But that could only be a wild coincidence. As she walked away from the mirror, she did not notice a silhouette of a strange figure inside it.

* * *

In the T-Car, all the Titans (except for Cyborg, since he was driving and all and Raven) were sleeping. Raven was sitting next to Cyborg, while the others were in the back sleeping. Terra was leaning on Beast Boy's shoulder, while Starfire had her head lying on Robin's lap.

"Got any clues Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"No. All I know is that there were mirrors at all the scenes," Raven answered in her monotone voice.

"Mirrors?"

Raven shook her head. "Never mind. Maybe it's just a coincidence."

They were driving along the street when Raven sensed something. Then there was a scream.

"Cyborg! STOP!" Raven yelled. Cyborg stopped suddenly and all the Titans who were sitting in the back groaned in pain as they hit something.

"Dude! What's the deal?" Beast Boy groaned.

"Yeah, Cy!" Terra complained.

Raven turned around. "Something's going on. We heard a scream. Someone is going to be another victim!"

All the Titans jumped out of the car and ran to the source of the scream. When they got there, they saw a monster, resembling a giant spider, hovering over a woman.

"TITANS! GO!" Robin ordered.

"Azarath Metrion **Zinthos**!" Raven chanted and the monster was floating in the air, covered in black energy. Cyborg had his sonic cannon ready, but the monster let out a deafening screech forcing all the Titans to cover their ears. The monster fell to the floor and ran. Starfire was firing starbolts at the monster while Terra was chasing after it, floating on a flat piece of stone. Beast Boy followed suit, changing into a cheetah. Raven and Cyborg, who were closest to the monster when it screeched, were shaking their heads, trying to get the ringing out. Robin told them to stay put while the others gave chase.

"Man, what is that thing?" Beast Boy asked.

"Ugly," Terra smirked. "And it's gonna be road-kill!"

The monster ran from the Titans, but it suddenly stopped in front of a glass window and jumped in, disappearing. Beast Boy ended up flat on his face as he tried to follow it.

"Ow! What gives!" Beast Boy yelled in pain. Starfire and Terra looked dumbfounded as the monster disappeared.

"It appears that it has escaped," Starfire stated the obvious. Terra nodded. Suddenly, the monster flew out of the window. However, it seemed like it was forced out of the window. The Titans (except for Raven and Cyborg) were ready to attack, however, they saw something else coming out of the window.

The figure was human and male, obviously, and clad in a red leather bodysuit and armor. The armor itself was red with a silver chest plate etched with the symbol of a red dragon. He wore red and silver gauntlets and mounted on his left forearm was a red armguard in the shape of a dragon's head. On his legs he wore a pair of knee high red and silver metallic boots. His head was concealed under a red helmet with a silver horizontally grilled faceplate that held a pair of round green eyepieces on it. A dragon symbol was engraved on his helmet. Around his waist was a metal belt with a red rectangular belt buckle that held a crystal orb in the centre and a slot in the side for some reason.

The armored stranger walked towards the monster. The spider monster lifted one of its legs, attempting to strike the figure.

"Watch out!" Starfire yelled. But the figure stood still. He smacked the leg away with his right arm and punched the monster with his left, sending it a good few feet away. The figure walked towards the monster and reached down to his belt buckle to draw a card through the slot.

"Um, Dudes, what is he doing with a card?" Beast Boy asked. Terra and Starfire just watched, as well as Robin who just got there.

The stranger inserted the card into his dragonhead armguard. "Shoot Vent!" A cannon in the shape of a red dragon's head materialized on his right arm, surprising the Titans. He took careful aim and fired a concentrated fireball that made contact with the spider monster. It exploded into oblivion from the attack. Satisfied, he turned to walk away but was stopped by a shout.

"Hey, you! Stop right there!" Robin called out. He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Robin. His attention then shifted to the spot where the monster was destroyed and was shocked to see the monster slowly reforming itself.

"Kuso!" he swore.

The spider monster was now good as new except that it now had a humanoid upper body and its lower body was the original form of the spider monster itself. It spat webbing at the armored stranger and the string wrapped around his throat. He struggled with it and the Titans watched as he slid the new card into his armguard.

"Add Vent!"

A red dragon flew out of a nearby mirror. It looked like one of the dragons from Chinese mythology, with its elongated body, horns, whiskers and claws. It flew straight at the string of webbing and bit it clean in half before it flew back around and rammed into the regenerated spider monster, knocking it off its legs. The armored figure was surrounded by the dragon, which flew around to guard it like a loyal pet. He then drew a new card, the card that would end this, and activated it.

"Final Vent!"

The dragon roared and surrounded the armored figure and then he jumped in the air. The dragon followed as the stranger did a flip, spun in the air, and extended his right foot at the monster.

"**COMBUSTION DRAGON KICK!**"

The dragon roared and blew a blast of flames that rocketed him towards the monster. His foot burst into flames as he struck the monster head on. The monster exploded as the figure jumped away. Starfire shot at any debris that was flying towards them while Terra stopped some rocks in mid air. The stranger landed in front of them and turned his head towards the Titans. A ball of energy rose from what was left of the spider monster and the dragon flew at it and swallowed it.

Raven and Cyborg had just arrived, but they saw the stranger destroy the monster. He gave them a salute and ran.

"Hey, wait!" Robin yelled. The stranger stopped and turned. He waved at Robin and jumped into a mirror, disappearing entirely.

Everyone was silent, until someone spoke up, "Dudes! Who was that?"

* * *

The Titans went back to the T-Tower that night, discussing about the armored stranger that helped them destroy the monster.

"Cool! A new hero in town! Hey, maybe we can ask him to join!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I wonder if he's another cyborg like me. He sure looks it!" Cyborg said.

"If he joins the Titans, we will all have a new friend. Glorious!" said Starfire.

The only people who weren't happy about the newcomer were Robin, Raven and Terra.

"I don't know anything about this guy. I don't like it," Robin said silently.

"He disappeared into that window just like that monster. He could be one of them for all we know. We don't know if we can trust him. I can't even trust myself," Terra said, remembering when she betrayed them. She was a stone statue before a month ago when she had broken free. She was surprised at how they still welcomed her. She blushed as she remembered Beast Boy kissing her.

"The helmet was blocking my powers. I couldn't even read him," Raven said. She didn't like this. The stranger had something to hide. It could be malicious intent for all they knew.

Robin sighed. "So we can't trust him." He didn't like the decision, but he had to be cautious. They would have to question him and subdue him if he resisted.

Half of the teens liked the guy, while the other half distrusted him. Suddenly, the alarm blared and the Titans' big screen TV turned on to show them what was going on. People were in a panic but it focused on two figures fighting, one of them being the same armored figure they had encountered before.

"Titans, let's go!" Robin commanded.

* * *

He was smashed into a building by the kick of the other figure and he groaned. He was a bit dazed from the impact but recovered quickly. "Ugh, itai…" His opponent sauntered towards him. It was a brown and purple humanoid monster with two horns on its head. It then charged at him.

"TITANS! GO!" Robin commanded as he threw one of his exploding discs at the monster while Starfire used her starbolts, Terra threw rocks, Cyborg used his cannon and Raven used her magic on the monster. It jumped out of the way from the attacks and then made an angry sound.

"Don't move," Robin warned. The monster backed away a bit, outnumbered. It readied itself to escape but…

"Add Vent!"

To the Titans' surprise, like the second time that night, the red dragon appeared again and then blasted the other monster with fire, incinerating it. It then, like before, gobbled the energy orb rising up from its destroyed body.

Robin then turned towards the red armored person and walked towards him. Beast Boy was helping him up. "You got a lot of explaining to do," Robin said.

"You shouldn't have interfered," he said. "That monster was my problem."

"What was that and while we're on the subject who are you?" Robin asked. The dragon came and growled at Robin, causing the Titans to tense up. Draco placed a hand on the dragon's head and rubbed it slightly.

"It's okay, they won't hurt me," the armored figure spoke and the dragon let out a growl before disappearing. "That was a monster, to put it simply, and that dragon is my partner. I'm Zodiac Knight Draco," he answered as he walked away from them but was blocked by a black wall of energy. He sighed and turned his head over his shoulder, "Is this really necessary?"

"You expect us to let you walk away after seeing what kind of damage you can do to the city?" Raven asked dangerously. "You're a threat."

"Everyone's a threat," he added. Raven swallowed. "We all have an ability that can do good or evil but it's up to us to decide which we should use it for. A wise person once told me that."

"You're coming with us to answer some questions," Robin said.

Draco sighed, "Hai, hai…"

* * *

"So this is Titans Tower," he said, "Sugoi!" Draco said as he looked around. He was still in his armor.

"Okay, do you mind taking off that helmet?" Robin asked. The armored man turned to look at him.

"I will if you take off that mask of yours," Draco challenged. Robin was taken aback by this. "Trust is a two-way street. You want my trust you better earn it. If you want me to trust you, you better trust me."

"How can we when you won't tell us a thing?" Robin yelled

"Robin, there is no need to be rude," Starfire told him. She then floated towards the armor clad figure. She extended her hand. "Greetings, friend, I am Starfire of Tamaran." She said sweetly.

The figure took her hand and shook it. "It is nice to meet you, Starfire-san."

"Glorious!" She then hugged him tight.

"Thanks! Uh, armor can't stand pressure! Can't breath!" Draco gasped as Starfire let go.

"My apologies."

"That's okay!"

"Can I ask you some more questions?" He nodded. "Where do you come from? How old are you? What is your favorite color? What is your favorite food? And will you be my friend?" Starfire asked rapidly (Like she asked Terra the first time they met.)

Draco was a bit taken back. "Um… Japan, 17, red, anything edible, and sure."

Robin stood in front of Starfire, staring Draco eye to eye. "What do you want?" His eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Listen, Robin, I'm sorry if I surprised you by being in your city and fighting that monster," Draco said. "But if this interrogation is over I would really like to go."

Raven said in her monotone voice. "So you're just going to leave?"

"Unless you're all offering me a place to stay," Draco said.

"I don't know…" Robin said, thinking for a bit. On one hand, it was dangerous since they knew nothing about Draco. On the other hand, this might give them a chance to learn a thing or two about him. However, he couldn't risk putting his team in danger. Although Draco had powers that could be useful to the team, Robin was still going to be careful. "But you have to prove yourself first. We have a spare room. You can stay here until tomorrow," Robin offered Draco. He was going to keep an eye on Draco by putting him in a room with a hidden surveillance camera.

"Arigatou," Draco bowed politely. Robin still didn't trust him, despite Draco's polite demeanor. It could very well be a ruse to get them to let their guard down.

"C'mon dawg! I'll show you to your room," Cyborg offered. Draco looked at the machine man oddly and nodded. The other Titans looked at Robin. Some were excited about Draco, while the rest were a bit upset.

"I thought you said we couldn't trust him!" Raven said. Terra agreed.

"We must give our new friend a chance!" Starfire leapt in front of Robin. Beast Boy jumped around saying that Draco was cool with his armor and going through mirrors.

"Look, I know it's dangerous, but let's see what this guy can do," Robin said before he left them. Raven still didn't think it was a good idea to let a stranger join the team, much less be in the Tower, but she had to respect Robin's decision. She, of course, was not going to let history repeat itself as she glanced at Terra.

* * *

"So you like cars, huh, Cyborg-san?" Draco asked, while they walked down the hall. He had seen the T-Car.

"Sure! The T-Car's my best and my baby. Raven helped me with that car," Cyborg said.

"Does it purr like a kitten? I was wondering if you could help me with my Knightrider. It's been on the fritze!" said Draco.

"What's the Knightrider?" Cyborg asked, "Is it a car?" Cyborg asked hopefully.

Draco tilted his head. "You'll see."

"Well, here's the room," Cyborg said as he opened the door. "See you tomorrow."

"You too," Draco said to Cyborg before he went in. "Oyasumi, Cyborg-san."

* * *

Raven was in her room, legs folded in a lotus position. With Draco asleep, she could easily enter his mind to find out more about him. He wouldn't wear his helmet in his sleep or his armor so there weren't any obstructions. Something about him felt…off and she was determined to find out what it was. Closing her eyes, she chanted, "Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…" Her soul self projected itself out of her body and phased through the wall.

She stared down at their sleeping 'guest' and slipped into his mind. She thought she'd see his mindscape but saw only…darkness. It was pitch black. There was nothing.

"Impossible," she muttered.

"Not really," she heard a voice speak and turned to see someone. He had long black hair that was a bit shaggy and messy like a lion's mane and had red eyes that had narrow slits for pupils. He was dressed in black garbs reminiscent of a ninja. He appeared human, save for the claws, the cat ears on top of his head and the whiskers as well as the long horns and tail. "I mean, how am I supposed to protect my aibou from unwanted guests?" Raven knew exactly who this person was or to be more precise, what.

Demon.

"Who are you?" Raven asked, tensing for battle. So, Draco had a demon in him.

"None of your business since you're the intruder here. You know, coming into someone's head is a lot like coming into someone's home; sometimes you can be un-welcomed," he retorted.

Raven's eyes narrowed. "You're the demon inside of him."

"Not by choice, really," he retorted, causing Raven to cock an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Sorry, but you've overstayed your welcome. Sayonara!"

Raven screamed as she was forced out of Draco's mind. As far as this demon was concerned, she wouldn't remember ever meeting him.

* * *

Draco woke up to the smell of food coming from the kitchen. He walked towards the door and it slid open. He had spent the night in Titans Tower and he was going to be tested today. He wanted to join the Teen Titans since he was new in Jump City, and he needed some local help to find any loose monsters. He slowly made his way towards the kitchen, clad in his armor.

In the kitchen the Titans were having breakfast. In the background, Cyborg and Beast Boy argued about what to have for breakfast.

"Meat!" yelled Cyborg.

"Tofu!" yelled Beast Boy

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat! Meat! Meat! Meat!"

"Tofu! Tofu! Tofu! Tofu!"

This went on for quite awhile. Draco walked in and stared at the arguing pair. "Ohayo."

Starfire looked up from her plate of pancakes and smiled at Draco. "Good morning, friend Draco!"

"Morning," said Robin. Terra and Raven followed his example.

Draco looked at the arguing changeling and hybrid arguing. "Are they always like this or did they both wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"Both," Raven said, sipping her cup of herbal tea.

"Oh." Draco sat down and a plate of eggs, sausages, pancakes and toast was set in front of him. There was also a glass of orange juice to wash it all down. Draco looked up and thanked Starfire.

Terra looked at Draco and asked curiously, "How are you going to eat with that thing on?"

"You mean my helmet?" Terra nodded. "Like this," Draco pressed a button on his belt and the mouthpiece opened to reveal his mouth. "Comes in handy when I'm eating on the job." He put his hands together. "Itadakimasu." He started eating his breakfast. Cyborg and Beast Boy had stopped arguing awhile and ate their breakfast. Beast Boy had toast, soy milk, tofu eggs and non dairy pancakes while Cyborg had eggs, bacon, ham and sausages.

Draco had finished his meal and put his hands together to say, "Gochisou sama deshita."

When they were all done with the meal, Robin led Draco to the obstacle course.

* * *

At the obstacle course…

"To see if you are cut out for the team, all you have to do is go through the obstacle course," Robin stated.

Draco looked incredulously at Robin. "That's it?" Robin shrugged.

"It's harder than it looks."

"Fine by me." Draco smiled as he closed his mouthpiece, covering his mouth.

All the Titans were watching on the sidelines. Robin said, "Ready, set, GO!" and started his stopwatch.

Draco ran into the obstacle course and laser guns started firing from the ground. Draco quickly drew a card and inserted it into his dragonhead armguard.

"Guard Vent!" A red and silver shield appeared, deflecting all of the lasers. He threw fireballs at the guns, completely destroying them. After that, a pair of buzz saws rose up in front of him, blades spinning wildly, stopping Draco in his tracks. Draco drew another card and inserted it into his armguard.

"Strike Vent!" The shield disappeared and his hands held a pair of deadly claws. When the buzz saws came again, he slashed them to bits. Afterwards, he was surrounded by 12 robotic ninjas. Draco shrugged as he crossed his arms in an X pattern then ran into the crowd. He started thrashing ninjas left and right, landing a devastating punch into one and a kick into another. Finally, came the last part, a robot that looked like Slade stood in front of the finish line. Draco's lenses glinted as he assessed the opponent. The robot punched Draco but he easily blocked it. The robot swung his leg towards Draco's head, knocking him to the side. Draco retaliated with a flurry of punches, denting the robot's armor. Draco drew another card and smiled as he inserted it into his gauntlet.

"Final Vent!" Draco leapt up into the air, surrounded by the same red dragon as his extended foot burst into flames. "DRAGON COMBUSTION KICK!" The flaming flying kick hit the robot head on, destroying it. Draco easily crossed the finish line after that. He looked towards the other Titans, who stared at him wide eyed and with their jaws dropped. He then reached up and undid the latches of his helmet before he removed it and tucked it under his arm, revealing his face to them for the first time. Like them, he was a teenager, probably 16 or 17. His long red hair reached down to his waist and was also braided. His eyes, however, were concealed under a pair of red tinted goggles. He finally spoke up with a smile, "Yatta. So, how did I do?"

Robin looked at the stopwatch. Draco had finished the course in less than 1 minute. That was a new record. "Y-you did great." Robin walked towards Draco and handed him a communicator. "Welcome to the Titans."

"Yatta!" Draco cheered, throwing up his helmet before catching it in his hand.

"Oh, this is great!" Cyborg said happily.

"Woohoo! A new guy!" Beast Boy cheered.

"Welcome new Titan!" Starfire said happily.

"That was awesome!" Terra said.

Raven tilted her head. "You have some pretty fancy moves, but what's with those cards?" Raven asked.

"You mean my deck?" he pointed at his belt buckle. Raven nodded. He then started to explain. "My Zodiac Deck allows me to summon my armor, access weapons, activate certain abilities and summon my monsters."

Everyone listened with amazement.

"Monsters…you mean like the one you destroyed last night?" asked Robin.

"You mean the Des-Spider?" Draco responded. "Kinda…but I call my monster my Zodiac Beasts." He pointed to his belt, "This crystal orb is the source of my powers and also acts as a power regulator. Without it I won't be able to use any of my armor's powers."

Suddenly, the alarm blared.

"Titans, trouble!" Robin yelled as they all ran back into the tower and towards the living room. Robin turned on the big screen TV, to show the H.I.V.E. team robbing a bank and destroying anything that got in their way.

"Titans! Go!" Robin ordered as they ran or flew towards the scene. Robin turned his head towards Draco. "You coming?"

Draco nodded. "Be there in a sec." After the Titans left, Draco turned off the TV and stood quietly. "Looks like its time to show them what kind of wheels I've got." Draco walked into the glass surface of the TV and ended up in a crystallized chamber. In front of him was his Knightrider; a two wheeled capsular vehicle that resembled a futuristic motorcycle. The top canopy of the vehicle lifted up as well as the seat. Draco sat down and the seat lowered again. The top part of his vehicle lowered to reassume the capsule shape. "Coordinates, Jump City Bank," he said to the onboard computer in his cockpit. His eyepieces glowed and he revved up his engine. "Ikuzo!" The vehicle soon shot forward, ready to meet up with the Teen Titans.

* * *

When the Titans arrived, they were greeted by the sight of Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo, robbing a bank and destroying anything that got in their way.

"Welcome to the party Titans," Jinx smirked arrogantly, gesturing to the destruction they had caused. "I'm sorry that you weren't invited."

"I think we might just crash this party," Robin retorted. He turned to his team. "It's 2 to 1, in our favor. Titans Go!" All the Titans charged at the H.I.V.E. trio. Beast Boy and Robin went after Gizmo, Cyborg and Terra went after Mammoth, and Starfire and Raven went after Jinx.

"ATTACK PATTERN ALPHA!" Jinx ordered. She threw a few hexes at Raven but she dodged them. Starfire was throwing starbolts at Jinx, but she dodged them by cartwheeling and somersaulting away. The next volley was reflected towards Raven by one of her hexes. Raven formed a shield of black energy, but the reflected starbolts broke through it and hit Raven in the chest. Starfire ran towards Raven.

"Are you undamaged, friend Raven?" she asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine Starfire. WATCH OUT!" Raven pushed Starfire out of the way as Jinx blasted them with another hex.

"Darn! I missed! Oh, well!" Jinx laughed as she continued firing hexes at the two female Titans. She then grinned and fired a hex at a nearby car, blowing it up, and sending Raven and Starfire flying. They then lost consciousness, which allowed Jinx to tie them up with some cables.

Meanwhile, Cyborg and Terra were having their own fair share of problems. Mammoth threw huge rocks at them. Terra was struggling to keep her cool when she stopped them in mid-air. This gave Mammoth a chance to punch Terra in the ribs. Cyborg came to punch Mammoth in the face, but Mammoth elbowed Cyborg in the face then kicked him in the groin with the heel of his foot. Cyborg fell down in pain and received a head butt from Mammoth. Mammoth tied both of them with a steel beam.

Beast Boy, in Tiger form, seeing Terra being hit got distracted and was welcomed by a volley of small missiles Gizmo fired. Robin threw an electric disc and blew them up. A pair of long mechanical arms coming out of Gizmo's packs grabbed Beast boy and Robin. He blasted them both with a mist of sleeping gas. Both Titans couldn't stay awake and fell asleep. Gizmo tied them both up with a steel cable. "Nighty, night, losers!"

The H.I.V.E. trio gathered together and laughed. They cheered together since they finally defeated the Titans. However, their celebration was short lived, because someone was coming…

Something came out of a nearby window. It was the Knightrider. It landed on the ground rather roughly, tires screeching where it descended. The vehicle stopped and the cockpit opened up to reveal Draco. His seat pulled up and he walked out of his vehicle, surveying the scene. He saw the Titans, defeated and tied up. Then he looked at the H.I.V.E. trio: a teenage girl with pink hair, a muscle man, and a midget. He noticed that the girl was strangely…pretty.

"Hey! Who are you?" Jinx asked yelling.

Draco shrugged. "I'm the new Teen Titan. You can call me Zodiac Knight Draco."

"Well your new name is going to be 'Snot-munching-loser'!" Gizmo yelled and fired a barrage of missiles at Draco. Draco just stood there and drew a card from his belt before quickly activating it.

"Guard Vent!" The missiles hit and blew up on impact.

Hah! He's toast!" Gizmo laughed, but Jinx wasn't too sure.

"Ya think so?" Draco's voice came. He walked out of the smoke cloud relatively unharmed. He dropped the shield he was holding in front of him and ran towards the H.I.V.E. trio. He slid a card into his armguard. "Sword Vent!" the weapon he summoned was a thin bladed double edged sword with a shark-like hilt. Gizmo charged and fired lasers at Draco. Draco blocked them with his sword and jumped over Gizmo. He landed behind Gizmo and slashed the metallic bat wings that were attached to the midget genius' back. Gizmo fell flat on his face. He tried grabbing Draco with his mechanical arms, but he grabbed them, and proceeded to tie Gizmo up with his own mechanical arms. Gizmo could only curse as Draco hung him up on a nearby building, using his sword to keep him up there. "Now stay there and be a good little boy."

Mammoth charged at Draco, but Draco landed a powerful punch to his face with. Then with lightning speed, Draco punched Mammoth in the stomach 30 times and then kicked him, sending the giant behemoth crashing into a lamppost. Mammoth fell unconscious. Draco then turned his head towards Jinx and walked slowly towards her. Jinx's eyes widened with shock and amazement. They had defeated the Titans, but this guy, claiming to be a Zodiac Knight, beat two of her partners single handedly. She wondered what he looked like under that mask and felt a blush coming up.

"So, you want to return that money and turn yourself in?" he asked her.

"No way!" she blasted him with one of her hexes and it bounced off his armor. "What?"

Draco sighed. "Listen, I don't hit girls, and I made a promise to myself to never hit a girl, period. So why don't you make this easy for yourself and just turn yourself in? I'll wait here with you until the cops come, kay?"

Jinx looked up at him curiously. "You beat two of my partners up without hesitation, yet you're being nice to me. Why?"

"Dunno, really. I just think that someone as pretty as you-" he stopped himself in surprise. He blushed under his helmet. '_Did I just say what I think I said?'_

Jinx blushed at his compliment. "You really think I'm pretty?"

"I guess. You look like a cat with that hair and those eyes. I like cats."

Jinx beamed at him. "Me too!"

As Draco and Jinx conversed with each other, the Titans, as well as Mammoth and Gizmo watch dumbfounded.

"What is he doing?" Raven asked Starfire.

"It seems that our friend Draco is having a happy conversation with Jinx," Starfire stated the obvious.

Beast Boy, who was tied up with Robin yelled out. "Dude! He's fraternizing with the enemy!"

Robin looked at Beast Boy strangely. "You know what fraternize means?"

* * *

Later the police came and took the H.I.V.E. team away. Draco had helped to free the Titans. He then walked up to an officer who was taking Jinx in. "Officer, could I have a word with her, please?"

The officer looked up at Draco. "You the new Titan?"

"Hai."

"You got 30 seconds."

"Arigatou."

He slipped a card into Jinx's hands. Then he leaned over and whispered something into her ear. Jinx blushed and smiled at Draco. The officer took her away. Draco walked back towards the Titan and smiled after he opened his mouthpiece. "Sumimasen, guys."

Robin looked Draco in the eye. "We'll have a talk later about conversing with the enemy. In the mean time, we have to handle the reporters."

Draco stared at Robin. "Nani? What reporters?"

The Titans pointed behind Draco. Draco turned his head and his eyes widened as an army of reporters came to interview them. '_This is gonna be a long day.' _

* * *

After going through the horde of reporters, Draco and the Titans decided it was time to rest before dinner. Inside his room, Draco was lying on his bed. He had taken off his armor and was dressed only in his red leather bodysuit, gloves and boots. He still wore his helmet, but with the mouthpiece open His mind was wandering and he was thinking about Jinx.

_'I don't get it. She looks really pretty and kawaii. She's like a cat with that hair and those eyes.' _"Hah…" he sighed. '_Maybe I should visit her in jail. Bring a gift or two. _He stopped his train of thought. _But I don't think the Titans would approve of it, Robin-san already lectured me about "fraternizing with the enemy".' _

_

* * *

_

(Flashback)

A reporter pointed his microphone towards Draco. "Are you the new Titan?"

Then another one asked him. "What're you hiding under that helmet?"

The questions came barreling in on him. He decided to take a quick course of action. He leapt over the crowd and disappeared into a glass window. The Titans ran back to Titans Tower, escaping the reporters.

Later, Draco and Robin had a talk. Or at least, Draco was listening to Robin talking.

"What were you thinking talking to Jinx like that?" Robin asked, angrily.

Draco shrugged. "I saw a kawaii girl and wanted to get to know her better," Draco joked. Robin's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not kidding, Draco!" Robin yelled, "And what did you give her?"

"A card," Draco answered simply.

"A card?" Robin asked skeptically.

"Just a card, a contract card to be exact. Like a promise I made to her," Draco explained.

"What kind of promise?"

Draco leaned over. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He then turned and walked off.

(End Flashback)

* * *

_'Come on! He didn't need to yell at me. I am just human, and it's perfectly normal to have_ _a crush on someone, especially someone like her. Kuso! Why did I have to like cats so much?'_ Draco cursed in his mind.

Starfire knocked on his door and said, "Friend Draco? Are you in there? Dinner is ready."

Draco sat up from his bed. "I'll be there in a sec Starfire-san!" He got off his bed and walked towards the door. It slid open and He walked out. In the kitchen, he saw the Titans eating some spaghetti and meatballs. Beast Boy had his with some salad and so did Terra. Draco sat down and he had the distinct feeling that Robin was glaring at Him. Draco ignored him and had some spaghetti with the meat sauce and meatballs. After everyone was done, Draco volunteered to wash the dishes with Starfire while the others did their thing. This gave Draco a chance to talk to Starfire.

"Starfire-san, why was Robin-san glaring at me all the time during dinner?" the Dragon Knight asked the Tamaranean princess.

"I do not know. Maybe it was because you were talking to Jinx in a cheerful manner," she answered with a smile.

"Doesn't mean he has to be mad," Draco huffed.

"Robin just does not want anything bad to happen. Jinx could have hurt you while you were talking to her."

"But she didn't," Draco smiled. "Maybe I'll go and see her."

Starfire looked at him in disbelief, "Friend Draco? Surely you jest. Why would you want to visit that horrible Jinx?"

"Just curious." He shrugged. "And I want to know more about her. With her powers, she could do so much good. I just want to know why she commits crimes."

Starfire responded. "She is evil. She made her choice. She could have chosen to be good, but instead chose the path of evil."

"Nothing is black and white, Starfire-san. There are always shades of gray in the middle. And no one is pure evil. I should know that."

"How?" she looked up at him curiously.

"Yaminekoryu…" he whispered.

"Huh?" her mouth was turned to a small "O".

He shook his head. "Nothing, Starfire-san." He looked at the plates. "I think we're done here Starfire-san."

She turned and left. "Goodnight, friend Draco."

Draco smiled at her. "You too, Starfire-san. Oyasumi."

Draco went back to his room and put on his armor. "Time to go!" He disappeared through a mirror and rode his Knightrider. His destination was Jump City jail.

* * *

Jinx got herself a private jail cell. She wouldn't have wanted to share a room with Gizmo and Mammoth. To her the food was terrible! But as she ate, she couldn't stop thinking about that Zodiac Knight Draco. She wondered what he looked like under that helmet. Were his eyes brown, blue or green? She looked at the card he gave her. It had no picture, but it had letters on top that spelled "CONTRACT". What did it mean? Suddenly she heard the guard clanging on the steel bars. She rolled her eyes. They finally built a cell that made her powers useless. It was the same for Mammoth and Gizmo. She frowned and answered the guard.

"You got a visitor," he said.

"Who?" she asked.

"I dunno, looks like the new Titan."

She eyes widened. "The new Titan?" _'He kept his promise after all.' _

The guard shrugged and let Draco in. The officer led her into a small meeting room with Draco. They took their seats opposite each other and laid their hands on the table that stood between them.

"What are you doing here?" she asked angrily. Actually, she was glad to see him.

"I want to talk," he said simply.

"About what?"

"How'd you like to join the Teen Titans?"

Her eyes widened. "WHAT?" she screeched.

"I said: would you like to join the Teen Titans?" Draco asked again.

Jinx couldn't believe it. Even when she heard it she still couldn't believe it. This guy, the newest member of the Teen Titans, was asking her, a H.I.V.E. graduate/agent, to become a Teen Titan.

"I don't know what to say," Jinx looked down, avoiding to make any eye contact.

Draco sighed. "Listen, this isn't an order, more like a request. You don't have to join if you don't want to, it's your choice." He stood up. "But just remember that with your gifts, you could do so much good." He turned to walk away. "I'll be back in 24 hours to hear your answer. Ja ne." Jinx watched him as he walked out, leaving her frozen in shock. He was giving her a choice to change. Anyone else, the Titans, the police, society, thought people like her should be locked up, but he was giving her a choice.

"WAIT!" she yelled at him. He stopped and turned. "I'll think about it."

Draco smiled under his helmet. "Glad to hear it." He reached into a bag; he must've brought it with him, and pulled out a bouquet of flowers. Red roses, Jinx's favorite. He gave them to her and she sniffed them. Jinx was blushing and she looked up at him, smiling.

"Thanks," Jinx said meekly.

"Don't mention it Jinx." He removed his helmet and Jinx's heart skipped a beat as he smiled softly at her. Jinx blushed and hid her face from him behind the flowers.

Draco walked out of the meeting room and smiled to himself. '_Okay, so the Titans would hate me for this, but only if they found out...' _

Suddenly he heard a familiar ringing in his ears and gasped as he heard a shrill female shriek. It was Jinx!

Draco quickly turned back around and ran into the meeting room and saw a tentacle wrapping itself around Jinx's throat. It was a monster! Jinx was struggling against it. Draco summoned up a sword of fire and sliced it down, cutting the appendage in two. He heard an inhuman shriek before the stump of a tentacle withdrew back into the window.

"Daijoubu?" he asked her.

The guards came to see what had happened. Draco became angry. Where had they been? He shook his head and turned to face Jinx. She looked at him, still shellshocked. "You…you saved me…" she said, slightly shocked. Draco smiled at her before putting his helmet back on and running into the window to do battle.

* * *

Draco drove his Knightrider and hit the Squid monster head on. Draco had faced this kind of creature before. It was called a Killamareon. Draco exited his vehicle and ran at it, throwing his fist into its face. The thing fell to the ground and rolled before lashing out with its tentacles. The tentacles wrapped themselves around his throat, wrists and ankles. Draco grinned under his helmet.

"How about some barbequed calamari?" Draco said menacingly as he ignited his fire power, burning off the tentacles. The creature shrieked and sent out a ball of ink at him, blinding him.

Draco flailed around, but then calmed down. Draco heard the thing slowly approaching him, intending to make him its lunch. Too bad.

Draco drew a card and inserted it into his gauntlet, "Add Vent!"

A loud squawk filled the air as a large blue condor slammed into the side of the creature, sending it crashing into the wall. Draco wiped his eyepieces clean and looked up at Brainstorm, the blue condor. "Time to finish this," Draco said, drawing a new card and sliding it into his gauntlet. "Final Vent." Brainstorm attached itself to Draco back, becoming his wings and flew him around and around the creature, building up speed and creating a tornado that sucked the creature in.

"CONDOR STORM SLASH!" Draco shouted, producing a golden glaive and going into the tornado, slashing the thing to pieces.

* * *

The next day, the Titans woke up. They sniffed the air and realized it was the smell of food cooking. Each of the Titans walked out in their usual attire. When they reached the kitchen, they were greeted by Draco, who was cooking them breakfast.

"Draco! What are you doing? It isn't your turn to make breakfast," Robin started.

Draco turned his head, and smiled (his mouthpiece was opened),"Ohayo, Robin-san. I just thought I'd do something nice for everyone." Draco pointed to the table. On it were seven plates, each with the Titans favorite breakfast foods.

For Cyborg: he made him a meaty platter: bacon, sausages and ham

For Beast Boy and Terra: a vegetarian platter; Fresh vegetables, fruits and Beast Boy's favorite, tofu.

For Starfire: Draco made her a traditional Tamaranean meal (He replaced some of the ingredients with local ones. He tasted it and it was good) and he placed a jar of mustard on the side (Draco learnt that was her favorite beverage)

For Raven: just a cup of herbal tea. Draco had some packets with me of authentic Japanese green tea.

For Draco: a bowl of rice, a fish and a glass of milk (he placed chopsticks on the side)

Finally for Robin: Toast, sausages, bacon and eggs.

The Titans all sat at the table and ate. Terra and Beast Boy shared their food. They asked Draco where he got the fresh vegetables. He told them that he went to a produce stand early in the morning and got what he needed.

Draco talked happily and his eyes wandered to Robin. He was enjoying his meal as well. Thank goodness for small miracles.

* * *

After breakfast, (they told Draco that they enjoyed it very much) the Titans all relaxed in the living room. Cyborg had beaten Beast Boy at another fighting game.

"Booyah! Looks like I win again BB!" Cyborg said.

"You cheated! I want a rematch!" Beast Boy protested.

"Bring it on, green man!" They played again. Terra was watching them with a smile. I sat next to her and watched them play. After 5 matches (Cyborg won them all) Beast Boy was being insulted by Cyborg. I decided to play.

"Say, Cyborg-san? How's about a real challenge?" Draco pointed to himself.

"You're on!" They both sat in front of the TV, controllers in hand and ready to do battle.

* * *

10 matches later…

"And that makes win number 10," Draco said simply, dropping the controller on the floor. Cyborg looked wide eyed at the screen.

"How'd you beat me, 10 times in a row, with the game's crummiest character?" he asked disbelievingly, "HOW?"

Draco raised two fingers. "Second rule of fighting games: the worst character is most likely the best. It's just people don't know how to use them." he raised another finger. "The third rule is that if you think you already know all the special moves, there are always ten more." Draco got up and started walking to his room

"Wait! What's the first rule?" Cyborg called after him.

"Play the game, obviously." Draco continued walking and heard the voices of a fuming Cyborg and Terra and Beast Boy laughing.

Suddenly, the alarm sounded. Robin ran out. "Titans, trouble!" he briefed them in on what was going on. It seemed the H.I.V.E. trio had somehow broken out of jail. The H.I.V.E. trio was waiting for them downtown. Draco smacked himself in the forehead and Raven raised an eyebrow.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Oh…hai, just fine," Draco said, but he noticed a glint in Raven's eyes. '_She knows!'_

* * *

The Titans all raced to the scene. Draco used his Knightrider and traveled through a portal, promising to meet them there.

When they reached the scene, it was in front of the mall and they only saw Jinx, smiling at them.

Robin yelled, "Okay Jinx! What are you up to?"

"I'm not up to anything, Robin. All I did was get out of jail."

"Where's Mammoth and Gizmo?" Cyborg questioned.

Jinx shrugged. "They went back to the hideout."

Draco appeared out of a store window. His Knightrider skidded to a halt. He got out and walked towards Jinx. The Titans yelled at him. What he hell was he doing?

"Konnichiwa, Jinx,-san" Draco said. "Hajimemashite?"

"Hello Draco," she smiled sweetly at him before giving him a hug. "Thank you for the flowers last night."

"No prob." She let go and blushed.

Robin ran at Draco and grabbed him by the collar. "You went to see her?"

"Of course I did. I always keep my promises," Draco said simply, as he shook him off.

Robin looked at Draco and Jinx accusingly. "What did you two do?" he asked, eyes narrowed. Starfire appeared behind him and so did the others.

"Robin, don't judge friend Draco and hop to decisions," she said.

"Nani?" Draco asked, not understanding the last part.

"She means jump to conclusions," Raven said.

"I knew that!"

"So what did you two do, anyway?" Starfire repeated Robin's question.

Draco explained, "I paid Jinx a visit and we talked."

Robin was glaring at him. "What did you two talk about?"

Jinx spoke up. "Draco asked me to join the Titans."

Everyone yelled, "WHAT?" their eyes shot open and were as large as dinner plates.

"He also bailed me out," she added.

"WHAT?"

"And I want to give up my life of crime." Jinx turned to Draco. "The answer is yes," she beamed at him. Everyone fainted. Draco was smiling, happily dancing with Jinx.

Unbeknownst to the Titans, someone was watching. His features were obscures as he was covered in a black cloak. "Here you are Draco…I've found you…" he hissed…

* * *

The Titans were shocked by the latest turn of events. Not only did their latest member, Draco, bail Jinx out of jail and offer her a place in the Titans, but also by the fact that she actually agreed.

The Titans were still recovering from the shock when they went back to the Tower. At the same time, Draco was showing Jinx around (although it wasn't really needed since Jinx had broken into the Tower before during the Final Exam episode). The other Titans were eyeing the pink haired witch suspiciously.

"Okay guys, remember that we can't let Jinx out of our sight," Robin said to his team.

"Dude! What do you expect us to do? Put up security cameras? Oh wait, we already got those," Beast Boy said.

"I know friend Draco means well, but does he really have to welcome that Jinx?" Starfire said.

"After all, she went into my room and wore my cloak," Raven said, while trying to cover up her anger.

"And her pal Gizmo messed up my system!" Cyborg said.

Suddenly, Draco and Jinx came up behind them. "So, what are you guys talking about?" Draco asked. The other turned to him and they noticed that Draco and Jinx's hands were clasped together.

"Nothing!" Starfire squeaked and was sweating nervously. Draco cocked an eyebrow and turned to Jinx.

"Jinx-san, could you wait in my room while I talk to my teammates?" Draco asked Jinx nicely.

"Sure," Jinx said with a smile, than walked off, leaving Draco with the other Titans.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Draco asked accusingly.

"To put it simply…" Robin started.

"We don't trust her," Raven finished.

Draco glared at Batman's former sidekick and the dark sorceress. "Doesn't mean you should talk about her behind her back!" Draco said, angrily.

Robin looked Draco in the eye. "Look Draco! I don't know how you do things back where you come from, but truth be told, a criminal does not become a good guy overnight!" he yelled at Draco.

"Even so, that does not give you the right to judge her by her past!" Draco yelled back, "You should at least respect her!"

"She doesn't deserve any respect or anyone's trust!"

"Well, she sure deserves mine!"

* * *

While the two were fighting, Jinx was quietly hiding behind a wall and listening. She had tears in her eyes, and they were tears of joy. No one had ever defended her like that, well maybe except Gizmo and Mammoth. However, Draco, who was a Teen Titan, was defending her honor in spite of her past wrong doings! She quietly ran towards Draco's room.

* * *

Draco was fuming, his eyes were glowing a deep red as he glared at Robin and the Titans. Starfire stood between them

"Friends! We must not quarrel with one another!" Starfire said to them.

"Stay out of this Starfire-san!" Draco yelled at the Tamaranean.

Robin punched Draco in the face. "Don't you ever talk to Starfire like that!"

"And don't you ever say nasty things about Jinx-san behind her back!" Draco left in a huff. "Argh! I need to hit something, chikuso!"

Suddenly there was a scream

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

That was Jinx's voice. Panicking, Draco ran towards where he heard it. The Titans followed him and they were in front of Draco's room. Jinx wasn't in Draco's room. Draco noticed a note on the floor and read it. He froze in horror at what he found. He turned to the Titans who were behind him.

"Guys! I got to go save Jinx-san!" Draco dropped the note and ran into his mirror, disappearing as he did so. Starfire picked up the note and read it out loud.

"Zodiac Knight Draco, if you wish to see your pink haired girlfriend ever again, meet me in the abandoned warehouse at the Jump City pier. P.S: Come alone. Signed…" Starfire eyes widened with horror as she read the name that signed the note.

"What is it Star?" Robin asked as he took the note. He was shocked as he read the name

Signed: Zodiac Knight Shadowcobra

* * *

A cloaked figure was waiting in the abandoned warehouse. His features were obscured as he was hidden under a black cloak. He surveyed his scene and nodded.

"Yes. This shall be the perfect place for Draco's demise," he said with a hiss. Behind him, Jinx was tied to a chair and gagged, so that she wouldn't escape or scream. He went over to her and removed the gag. Jinx spat at him, and the figure merely wiped it off with this gloved hand. "My dear, you should have more respect for your elders." He slapped her. Jinx refused to scream as a red mark started forming on her face. The figure cupped her face in his hand and forced her to look at him. "Beautiful. It is no wonder he adores you."

Suddenly, from a nearby mirror, a Knightrider appeared. It dropped to the ground and skidded to a halt. Draco got out and looked at the cloaked figure with hate and disgust. Jinx eyes widened as she called out to him.

"Draco!" she said.

"Jinx-san!" Draco looked up at the cloaked figure and snarled. He lunged at the figure and punched him. The figure dodged and kicked Draco in the stomach, sending him flying into some nearby crates.

"You're getting slow, Draco," he hissed.

"What's going on!" someone said. Draco, the figure and Jinx turned their heads to see Robin and the rest of the Titans, standing at the door of the warehouse.

"Robin-san! What are you doing here?" Draco asked.

"We came to help." Robin walked towards Draco and helped him up.

"Arigatou, but I can handle it." He turned his head at the figure. "Now, take off that cloak so that we know what you look like!"

"Very well." The figure unclasped his cloak and it fell to the ground. Everyone (except for Draco) looked wide-eyed at the figure. It was another Zodiac Knight.

He was clad in a black bodysuit and purple armor trimmed in silver. Around his waist was the same belt Draco wore, but with a purple deck belt buckle instead. He wore purple gauntlets and knee-high boots. His helmet was based on a snake, the king cobra. Instead of eyepieces like Draco, his eyes were covered by a visor that had 3 horizontal slits over each eye. On his chestplate was a symbol that looked like a cobra. In his left hand he held a cobra scepter. He pointed the scepter at Draco and hissed. "By the code of the Zodiac Knights, I, Zodiac Knight Shadowcobra, challenge you, Zodiac Knight Draco, to a Zodiac Duel!"

Beast Boy stood next to Draco. "Dude, what's a Zodiac Duel?" he asked.

Draco explained, "A Zodiac Duel is a battle between two Zodiac Knights. The code states that only one will stand, while the other will fall. It is a fight to the death."

Shadowcobra sneered. "Must you tell these mortals everything about our secrets?"

Draco answered back, "I, Zodiac Knight Draco, accept your challenge, Zodiac Knight Shadowcobra, by the code of the Zodiac Knights!"

Starfire stood in front of Draco. "Friend Draco, you must not agree to this duel to the death!" Draco placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I have no choice, Starfire-san. It's the only way to save Jinx-san." He gently shoved her out of the way into Robin's arms.

"How about an extra wager? If I win, I'll take your girl," Shadowcobra said arrogantly, hissing out every word.

Draco screamed. "No way!"

"Suit yourself. Besides, after you die, I'll take her anyway, and no one will stop me!"

"Draco…" Jinx looked pleadingly at Draco.

"Just tell your friends not to interfere in our duel," Shadowcobra smirked under his mask.

"Very well." Draco turned to the Titans. "Guys, don't interfere. Any interference made in a Knight's favor will cause the Knight to forfeit the duel as well as his life!"

Everyone agreed. This reminded all of the Titans (except Terra) about Cyborg's fight against Atlas. They could only watch as the two Zodiac Knights dueled to the death.

"DUEL!" both Knights cried out as they drew their first cards. A barrier formed around them, so that no one would interfere. Draco inserted his card into his dragon gauntlet.

"Sword Vent!" Draco grabbed the sword and stood battle ready in front of his opponent. Shadowcobra inserted his card into his cobra scepter, which also acted as his card reader.

"Sword Vent!" he also held his sword in front of him. His sword was a yellow spiral saber with a jagged blade and purple basket hilt.

"Hiiiyaaa!" Draco cried as he ran at his opponent, swinging his sword. His sword was blocked by the saber and Shadowcobra kicked him hard in the ribs. He then followed up with roundhouse kick to Draco's side. Draco staggered a bit, but was able to withstand the attack. He then punched Shadowcobra hard in the face, causing him to fly into the barrier. He bounced off the barrier and fell flat on the ground, face first. The Titans cheered him on.

"Go Draco!" yelled Beasboy.

"You rock!" yelled Terra.

"You the man!" yelled Cyborg.

"Go friend Draco. Show that snake who is boss!" yelled Starfire.

"You can do it!" Robin yelled.

"Draco…" Jinx said.

"Um…Go, Draco," Raven said, in a monotone fashion.

Suddenly, there was an ear-piercing laugh. It was coming from Shadowcobra.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shadowcobra got back to his feet, and propped himself up with his scepter. "Don't celebrate too soon, my friend," he hissed maniacally. He drew another card from his belt and inserted it into his scepter.

"Trick Vent!" Shadowcobra's armor turned black and then he split into 2, then 4, and then finally 8. All 8 of the duplicates laughed as they surrounded Draco.

"Dude! What happened?" Beast Boy said in confusion.

Draco explained, "Shadowcobra has a special Trick Vent card called Shadow Clones. All of them are clones of the original, but they are not illusions. I can only take all of them out if I can find the real one."

"Right you are, Draco!" all the Shadowcobras complimented at the same time, albeit, sarcastically. They each drew a new card and inserted them into their scepters.

"Swing Vent!" Pink barbed whips appeared in their hands. The whips crackled with electricity, enough voltage to paralyze, or even, kill. They swung their arms back, and then swung them forward as they struck Draco at the same time. Draco screamed in pain as the electricity coursed through his body, threatening to kill him from the inside out. The Shadowcobras withdrew their whips and walked towards Draco, who was gasping. His armor was smoking.

"Draco, no…" Jinx said. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She didn't want Draco to die.

"I better end your misery, Draco…" All the Shadowcobras said as they attempted to strike Draco again with their whips.

"I…Don't…Think…SO!" Draco dropped his sword, then clasped both his fists together and swung his arms as hard as he could into one of the Shadowcobras' face. The Shadowcobra fell to the ground, clutching his broken mask in pain. His armor reverted to the original purple. After that, all the clones disappeared.

"Damn you…" Shadowcobra hissed, "How did you know?"

Draco got up and dusted himself off. "It was easy to tell which one of you was real." Draco pointed to Shadowcobra's shadow. "All of the clones are physical manifestations of your own shadow. Therefore, it was easy to tell by the fact that all the clones' shadows were joined to yours," Draco proudly explained.

All the Titans stared at Draco with amazement.

"He found out which one was real by the trick of the light. Man, I could've never figure that out," Robin said.

Draco turned. "Actually you would, Robin-san." Draco turned towards Shadowcobra again, "Because this guy's fighting to sloppy to be the real Shadowcobra."

"WHAT?" A question mark appeared above all the Titans' heads. Jinx looked at Draco with confusion.

"What are you talking about? I **am** the real Shadowcobra!" Shadowcobra hissed angrily.

Draco shook his head. "No, you're not. I know Shadowcobra. He is an honorable Knight. He issues his challenges face to face. He never uses notes or kidnaps innocent people. Also, he isn't sloppy and fights with honor." Draco's head snapped back up. "You are not him!" Draco drew a card from his belt and inserted it into his gauntlet.

"Sight Vent!" A light shone brightly on Shadowcobra. Shadowcobra's form started to shimmer. His armor changed and his true identity was finally revealed.

"I knew it was you all along…" he paused, "Copycat," Draco said simply to the figure that now stood in Shadowcobra's place. It was a female Knight in black and red body armor. The design of her armor was based on a cat. A cat-o-nine tails with knives attached to the tips was securely fastened around her waist. On each finger of her gauntlets were razor sharp claws. On her legs she wore high heeled boots. Her helmet, that covered the whole face, was designed after a cat with red eyepieces. Her eyes were glowing red with rage. This was the same Knight that Draco had been fighting several days ago.

"I'm impressed, Draco. How did you ever guess?" she asked, snarling.

Draco sighed. "It was easy to see the differences you had between Shadowcobra-san and yourself. All I had to do was pick up some of the subtle details and also that kidnapping and challenge issued through a note was always your modus operandi."

Copycat smirked under her mask. "Aren't you the detective," she said sarcastically as a red visor with horizontal slits formed over her eyepieces.

"I learnt from the best."

"Shall we continue?" a red visor with horizontal slits covered her eyepieces.

"You know I don't leave anything undone."

Both Zodiac Knights circled each other. Copycat drew her whip, while Draco held his sword in a defensive gesture. Copycat drew a card and inserted it into a large opening in her whip.

"Strike Vent!" A pair of dangerous black and clawed gauntlets appeared on her arms.

"HIIIIYAAAA!" They both ran towards each other. Sparks flew as sword clashed with claws. Blows were blocked and parried with equal skill and strength. They kept swinging their swords in fluid motion, moving lightning fast to dodge or meet the other's blows. When Copycat swung her claws to his side, Draco would block it with his sword. When Draco tried to slash Copycat over the head, she'd dodge the strike and attempt to land her own.

_'He's stronger than I though. Faster too!' _Copycat thought, '_There must be a way to beat him.' _She looked at the Teen Titans then took a quick glance at the tied up Jinx. '_I'll use her as a distraction after the barrier drops.'_

Draco was landing every hit with all his might, but Copycat seemed to know what he was going to do before he'd do it. He knew what he had to do. The crystal in his belt buckle glowed as he called forth his Zodiac Power.

"COMBUSTION!" he yelled as he unleashed a fireball at Copycat, knocking her into the barrier. Her armor was smoking, but she was relatively alive. The crystal in her buckle also glowed as she called forth her own power.

"MIMICRY! COMBUSTION!" She threw a fireball at Draco. Draco flipped over it and landed on his feet. He turned to see Copycat powering up another fireball. A big one, to be exact.

_'What is she attempting?' _Draco thought. His question was answered when Copycat unleashed the fireball into the barrier. The fireball exploded and the barrier shattered, like glass. Copycat ran towards her target and raised her claws. Her target was Jinx.

"JINX-SAN!" Draco screamed in horror as he rushed to protect Jinx from the psychotic cat knight. Jinx screamed and shut her eyes as the claws came closer to her. However, the blow did not connect. She opened one eye and gasped. Draco stood in front of her, arms stretched to his sides as if shielding her from something. Her eyes widened with shock. Copycat's claws had stabbed him, right through the chest. His armor flickered before shifting into a black and white form over a black bodysuit with a simplistic round helmet with blank white eyes. Copycat withdrew her claws and opened up her faceplate. She licked the blood off her claws and smirked. Even if she didn't get the girl, she got what she wanted anyway. Draco clutched the wound in his chest and coughed. Blood was coming out of his faceplate as he struggled to stand up. Copycat held her claws beneath his chin.

"How the mighty have fallen. Maybe I should just finish you off. It's a shame really that I couldn't beat you honorably…Not!" She pulled her arm back and attempted to decapitate Draco.

Copycat was smashed right into the wall by two blurs; one blue, the other purple.

"What the?" Robin blinked.

The two blurs were actually a pair of Knightriders, much similar to Draco's, except one was blue and the other was purple. The tops lifted up and out came a pair of armor clad warriors.

"Get to Draco, quick!" yelled out one of the new warriors. He was clad in black armor with a silver chestplate and worn over a dark blue bodysuit with matching black gauntlets and boots adorning his arms and legs. A black cape hung from his shoulders. His helmet reminded Robin of Batman, with the two sharp points of the vertically grilled visor going past the head. On the left side of his belt was a holster with a sword in it "I'll take care of this crazy cat!" he said, drawing his sword.

"I'm on it, Pluto!" yelled out the second warrior. He looked exactly like the form Copycat had assumed earlier. This was the real Zodiac Knight Shadowcobra. He quickly ran towards Draco.

Starfire had untied Jinx and the two were kneeling over Draco. His armor had disappeared, revealing him wearing only a red shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers. He was also lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Give me room!" Shadowcobra yelled at the two before they backed away. He stared at the large wound. "C'mon, Dragon, do not die on me now!" he pressed his gauntlet covered hands on top of the wound and they began to glow with white light.

"What is he doing?" Starfire asked Jinx.

Jinx said, in a hopeful voice, "I think…I think he's healing him."

"I need some more help!" Shadowcobra shouted. He turned to the two girls. "Is any of you a healer?"

"I am," Raven answered. She levitated towards him. "What do you want me to do?"

"Press your hands onto the wound," he told her. She did as told and soon her blue healing powers mixed with his own white healing powers.

The rest of the Titans watched as Pluto battled it out with Copycat. Pluto seemed to be in trouble as Copycat sent him reeling with a well placed kick in the torso. Robin could watch no more.

"TITANS, GO!" Robin ordered. He threw birdarangs at Copycat. She smacked them away and lunged at the masked teen. She got blasted from behind by Starfire and turned around and glared at the alien girl. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon and blasted the evil knight into a pile of crates. Raven was still healing Draco at this time. She turned to Shadowcobra, who whispered, "Go." She nodded and used her own dark powers to attack Copycat with a few more crates. Copycat could only scream with rage as she escaped from the massive pile of crates. She then saw a green rhino charge at her, knocking her into a nearby wall, making a large imprint of herself. Beast Boy reverted to human form and signaled for Terra. Terra concentrated her powers and spikes of stone came out of the ground. She raised the spikes over her head then flung them at Copycat. Copycat jumped out of the way in time. Jinx, still angered by what Copycat did to Draco, fired a hex wave at the roof. The part of the roof collapsed right on Copycat. The insane Cat Knight cursed to herself. She had used up too much energy taking down Draco. She noticed that her armor was cracked and broken in some places. She pointed a finger at Draco, the other two Knights and the Titans.

"Next time Draco, I will kill you! And that goes to all of you too!" she snarled as she disappeared into a nearby mirror.

The Titans immediately gathered in a circle around Draco and Shadowcobra.

"Is he?" Robin began to ask.

"He'll be okay," Shadowcobra said, sighing. "He just needs some rest."

"You did good Shadowcobra," Pluto congratulated his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me," he hissed.

"Let's get him home," Cyborg said, carrying Draco in his arms.

"Say, who are you two anyway?" Robin asked, suspicious of the two newcomers.

"Pluto," answered the Knight in black and blue.

"Shadowcobra," answered the one in purple and black.

"We're Zodiac Knights. Just like Draco," Shadowcobra said.

"Say, do you want to come to our Tower with us?" Robin offered.

The two Knights looked at each other and then back at Robin. "Sure," was Pluto's reply. The Knights entered their vehicles and revved them up.

In the car, Jinx stroked Draco's face and cried. "I'm such a curse. No wonder my name is Jinx. It is because I am. I bring bad luck and misfortune to those around me." She leaned her head closer to Draco's. "Please be alright…Please…" she pleaded.

Raven turned her head to Jinx. Even if she disliked the pink haired witch, she didn't exactly hate her. Raven thought it was time to say something. "He's strong. There's no need to worry Jinx, he'll pull through."

Jinx didn't look up. She sobbed. "I hope so…"

Even though Draco was unconscious, he still heard Jinx kind words. Inside his mind, he was having a conversation with someone.

* * *

Inside Draco's mind…

Draco was standing in front of someone. The other person looked human, but there were some differences. He had long messy black hair like a lion's mane that went past his waist, black cat ears and dragon horns on his head, and a long black tail. He wore a black ninja uniform and his eyes were an blood red. He looked at Draco and smirked.

"Aibou, it seems that the girl is in love with you…" the demon-man said.

Draco blushed. "You really think so?"

"Take it from someone who's been alive for over 800 years and possessing every Hasuma first born male."

"Glad to hear it, Yaminekoryu-san."

Yaminekoryu crossed his arms. "Don't try to be nice to me, Aibou. I'm a demon after all."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course."

* * *

Copycat walked through the dirty sewers of Jump City. She was limping and staggering with each step. Immense pain coursed through her armored body. She was cursing. She hated Draco and all the other Zodiac Knights. Now, the newest targets of her hatred were the Teen Titans. But how could she fight the combined might of Jump City's greatest crime fighter team? She barely escaped with her life. If the dog and the snake hadn't arrived, and those meddling Titans hadn't interfered, she would have been able to finish off Draco once and for all!

"I'll get you, Titans!" she cried, "I'll make you die screaming! I'll rip out your insides! But most of all, I'll make each and every one of you suffer!" She roared, "DO YOU HEAR ME, TITANS!?"

"I seems that you have found an animosity with the Titans," a voice said. Copycat turned her head to the direction of the voice. She painfully got to her feet and reached for her whip. There was a large figure of a man in front of him. There was not much light in the sewers, but there was enough to see the man's masked face.

"Who are you?" she screeched.

"An enemy of the Titans. You may call me Slade," Slade said as he walked closer to Copycat.

"What do you want?" Copycat asked.

"I want to make a deal with you," Slade offered.

"I work alone!" she protested.

"And look where it got you. You would've been killed if you didn't get away from them. Let me help you."

"I don't need any help!"

"That's where you are wrong. I have been observing your fight with the new Titan, Draco, and those two other Knights as well. I know you hate them as much as I hate the Teen Titans. If we join forces, we can achieve our goals."

Copycat tilted her head and thought for a while. "A very tempting offer, Slade." She rose up and walked towards him. "Just tell me what you need and I'll give it to you."

Slade raised his hand. "Your deck. I may be able to make you new, more powerful cards as long as I can figure out the technology."

Copycat removed the deck from her belt and gave it to Slade. "For the record, Slade, I don't really trust you. But if you can give me more power, I'll do what I must," Copycat smirked. Her lips could be seen since her faceplate was cracked open. "I must warn you thought that even I don't know how the decks and armors work. I just use them"

"Thank you for that bit of information. Now come with me." Slade turned and walked down the tunnel.

"What?" Copycat asked.

Slade answered without stopping or turning his head. "You seem to be in need of medical intention. I'll patch up your wounds as long as you choose to assist me."

"Very well." Copycat walked with Slade down the sewer tunnel to his hideout. Once there, she will plan her revenge on the Titans.

* * *

Draco was placed in his room and resting in bed. Jinx was with him. Meanwhile, the Titans were interrogating, I mean, getting to know the two new Knights.

"So…how do you two know Draco?" Robin asked.

"We were his allies for the last couple of years," Pluto answered.

"Are you friends?" Starfire asked.

"Friend is too strong a term…I prefer…acquaintance," Shadowcobra answered, hesitantly.

"We're friends," Pluto answered, ignoring Shadowcobra's statement; waving it off as a joke.

"Dude, why do you look like Batman?" Beast Boy asked.

"Me? Batman?" Pluto asked back, "What makes you say that?"

"It's the helmet and cape, Pluto. Anyone would think you were Batman," Shadowcobra answered.

"What's with all these questions, anyway?" Pluto asked The Titans.

"We just want to get to know you y'all a little better," Cyborg grinned.

"Really, we do!" Terra added.

Draco then walked into the living room with Jinx.

"You should be resting!" Jinx told Draco, worriedly.

"I feel fine, Jinx-san! Trust me," he told her. He looked okay, for the most. He smiled as he saw the two Knights. "Pluto! Shadowcobra!" he ran towards them, excitedly. "You guys! What are you doing here?"

"What else?" Pluto punched Draco lightly on the arm. "For you."

Draco's stomach rumbled loudly and the rest of the Titans sweatdropped.

"Is there anything…to eat?" Draco asked nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

Draco was in the kitchen, gulping down a full course meal of meat products, vegetables and fruits. He washed his meal down with a barrel of juice. He rubbed his mouth and patted his stomach.

"Thank you for the food. Now that's good eatin'!" he belched. All the Titans looked amazed at how much food Draco could eat. It was like Terra on her first day in the Tower when she ate Starfire's pudding. Shadowcobra and Pluto walked into the kitchen. The two Knights were still tanked in full armor.

"How can you eat that much?" Jinx asked Draco, blinking.

"He has a speedy metabolism that allows him to burn up food very quickly," Shadowcobra answered. "Enjoy yourself, Draco?" he asked.

"Sure thing Shadowcobra!" Draco grinned

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Shadowcobra said. Pluto went toward the fridge expecting to get something to eat. All the Titans panicked and protested. Pluto opened the door and slammed it shut when something blue and fuzzy lunged at him.

"Shadowcobra! You're not going to believe this! There's mold in there and it tried to attack me!" Pluto said, panicking. Shadowcobra looked at him strangely. He turned to the Titans to confirm if it was true. They confirmed it.

"Haven't any of you tried to clean it up?" Shadowcobra asked. All the Titans shook their heads.

"Dude! That stuff tried to eat us!" Beast Boy said.

"I found out on the first day guys," Draco said from his seat at the kitchen table. Jinx was sitting next to him. She looked at him with hearts in her eyes. "You'd need an army to get that stuff out."

"Or just two Zodiac Knights," Shadowcobra suggested.

Pluto smirked under his mask "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"Most definitely." Both Knights drew a card from their belts and inserted them into their card readers. "Purify Vent!" Suddenly, they were dressed in rubber aprons, rubber gloves and were armed with industrial strength cleaning supplies. The Titans looked wide-eyed at this.

"ATTACK!" Both Knights yelled as they opened the fridge door and fought back the evil blue mold that lunged at them.

"Back monster!" Shadowcobra sprayed disinfectant and cleaner at the mold while Pluto used a scrubbing brush to scrub away the mold in the fridge. It was like a battlefield. The Titans were spectators while the two new Knights were like soldiers at war. The mold was the enemy. After hours of spraying, pulling and brushing, soap and scrubbing, the inside of the fridge looked like the inside of a fridge again. The blue mold was dead and laid in a nearby plastic bag. Shadowcobra tied up the bag and proceeded to dispose of it.

"Draco-san, I might need your fire power for this." Shadowcobra held the bag arms length from his body and signaled Draco to fire.

"Combustion." Draco shot a fireball at the plastic bag and incinerated it, with its contents inside. Shadowcobra finally teleported it away to the closest garbage dump. The Titans looked into the fridge. It was clean and fit for food storage. Robin walked toward the two Zodiac Knights and held out his hand.

"Wanna join the team?" he offered.

"What?" Pluto asked, surprised by the offer

"I said, wanna join the team?" Robin repeated.

"Yes," Pluto replied.

"No," Shadowcobra answered.

Both Pluto and Robin turned to Shadowcobra, who had his arms crossed.

"Shadowcobra…" Pluto groaned.

Shadowcobra huffed, "Why should we waste our time and join these insignificant children?" At that statement, a few of the Titans fumed.

"HEY!"

Draco placed his hand over his face, "Not again…" he moaned.

"Is he always this cranky?" Jinx asked Draco.

"Ever since I met him," he answered.

Shadowcobra stared Robin straight in the eye, "C'mon, Robin-san, give us one, absolutely, positively, good reason to join your little club," Shadowcobra said.

Robin glared at Shadowcobra and sighed. "Because, we thought you'd be good additions to the team."

"So it's all about power, isn't it?" Shadowcobra said, "Of course."

"Shadowcobra…" Pluto warned.

"Pluto, might I remind you that the only reason we came was for Draco-san and Draco-san alone. Why should we stay and waste our time here and these insignificant children?" Shadowcobra turned to Pluto. "They're nothing compared to us, Zodiac Knights."

Draco got up and walked towards Shadowcobra. He then slammed his fist right into the side of Shadowcobra's head, knocking him over.

"These 'insignificant children' happen to be my friends, Shadowcobra!" Draco said, forgetting the honorary in his anger. "Now, apologize!" he demanded.

Shadowcobra got up and glared at Draco. Six black slits met with green eyes.

They were challenging each other. Afterwards, Shadowcobra sighed. "Very well." He turned to Robin. "I apologize, Robin-san. I apologize for insulting your team. You must be more than I thought to be able to get Draco here to join." He offered his hand. Robin took it and they shook.

Starfire flew over, her anger at Shadowcobra already gone. "Glorious! Now new friends; What are your names? How did you get here? Where are you from? What are your favorite colors? And will you be my friends?" she asked rapidly.

Pluto eyes were wide under his visor, "Um…Pluto, mirror portal, Japan, blue and I guess…"

Shadowcobra answered calmly, "Shadowcobra, mirror portal, England, black and purple, and maybe…"

"Wonderful!" Starfire beamed and swept Pluto and Shadowcobra in a group hug. Both Knights struggled to get out of her grip.

"Help…" Pluto squeaked.

"Can't breathe…You're crushing me…" Shadowcobra rasped out.

Starfire let the two down.

Shadowcobra glared at the Tamaranean before messaging his sore muscles.

Draco sighed, "You have to forgive Star. She can get a bit excited and loves to make friends. Hugging is a way she shows her affection."

"Tell her to tone it down a bit," Shadowcobra said.

"I think she broke something," Pluto groaned.

Raven looked at Shadowcobra. There was something about him that was…akin to her. He was interesting. She smiled.

* * *

LATER…AT THE OBSTACLE COURSE…

Behind Titans Tower was a huge obstacle course. Robin and Raven stood at the platform operating the controls while the others stood on the sidelines as spectators.

"You two ready?" Robin asked.

"Pluto…Let us make this thing a little interesting. What do you say?" Shadowcobra challenged.

"What do you have in mind?" Pluto asked, interested.

"A race…" Shadowcobra hissed.

Pluto grinned under his helmet.

"GO!" Robin shouted. Both of the Knights ran forward. "Wait! I meant one at a time!"

"This saves time!" Pluto countered. Robin sweatdropped.

The Titans weren't cheering for any of the two, the way Shadowcobra preferred. At least this way he could fully concentrate on the course. Concentrating, he disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Robin asked, confused, as he looked around for any signs of the snake knight.

"He can turn invisible!" Draco yelled out, explaining to Robin.

Meanwhile, Pluto had received an extremely powerful blast from a laser cannon. However, he was still moving.

"And Pluto-sempai is invincible and immortal! Nothing can hurt him!" explained Draco again.

"Invisibility and invincibility. Who could contend with that?" Raven admitted.

Tired of staying out of sight, Shadowcobra turned visible again to have some fun. He summoned up a scythe of shadow energy and sliced half the laser guns to shreds.

Pluto drew his sword and reflected the shots back at the guns, destroying them. He also used his cape as a shield.

The robots then appeared in front of them only to be pulverized by a blast of Shadow energy and being slashed repeatedly by Pluto's sword.

Finally, before them, came the biggest robot they've ever see. It was ten feet tall and bulky, with large arms and legs. The Brute-Bot.

The Brute-Bot swung its fists down but was being resisted by Shadowcobra and Pluto, who each grabbed a fist. They pushed back with all their might and the Bot actually fell on his back. At that precise moment, they both drew their cards from their belts and inserted them into their respected card readers.

"Final Vent!"

Pluto's cape suddenly spread out behind him like a pair of bat wings before he leaped into the air. The cape wrapped around him, forming into a drill, as he dropped down on the Brute-Bot.

A purple cobra came slithering out of nowhere and was behind Shadowcobra. He then jumped up and did a back flip, allowing the cobra to catapult him forwards in a stream of acid and venom. He started swinging his legs up and down, kicking rapidly.

"DEADLY IMMORTAL'S DRILL!"

"GENOCIDE CRASH!"

They smashed right into the Brute-Bot at the same time, resulting in a huge explosion, right before claiming the flag at the finish line at the same time.

They both had finished the course in less than a minute as well.

Draco smiled under his helmet and all the Titans watched agape at the scene. They then erupted with cheers and applause.

"That was a good workout wasn't it, Shadowcobra?" Pluto said as his hands reached up for his helmet.

Shadowcobra shrugged slightly as he reached up for his own helmet, "Perhaps. It was invigorating."

They undid the latches and lifted up their helmets, revealing their faces to everyone. Pluto had spiked up dark brown hair and blue eyes. He appeared to be eighteen. Shadowcobra had a pale complexion with shoulder length blue hair and red eyes. On his forehead was a blood red mark in the shape of an inverted triangle. Raven found herself staring intently at the Snake Knight. Shadowcobra noticed this and smirked at her. She blushed and pulled up her hood.

"Interesting…"Shadowcobra hissed, smirking.

* * *

After the obstacle course, both Pluto and Shadowcobra were given the full tour of the Tower. Actually, only Pluto went with it, Shadowcobra had disappeared somewhere

Pluto was currently in the Vehicle Bay/Garage with Cyborg and Raven.

"And you actually built this car?" Pluto exclaimed as he inspected the T-Car.

"Yep," Cyborg answered proudly, "She's my baby! I built her with my own two hands!"

"Ahem!" Raven cleared her throat behind him. Cyborg sweatdropped.

Cyborg added, "Ok, Raven helped put her together too."

"This is one sweet ride!" he exclaimed. He looked at the T-Sub/Ship and the R-Cycle. "And did you build these too?"

"Actually, the T-Ship is mine. The motorcycle is Robin's," Cyborg answered.

"Impressive," Pluto commented. Cyborg grinned.

"Thanks, dawg!" Cyborg placed is arm over Pluto's shoulder, "Something tells me that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!"

Raven rolled her eyes and muttered, "Boys…" she then walked out of the Vehicle Bay.

* * *

Exiting the elevator, Raven arrived in the training gym to see Draco, Starfire, Jinx and Robin sparring. Draco was partnered with Robin while Jinx was partnered with Starfire.

Draco effectively blocked some of Robin's blows, although the Boy Wonder did manage to land his own. The dragon Knight then flipped over Robin to sweep kick him from behind. Robin leapt over the kick and slammed his Bo-staff onto Draco. Draco rolled out of the way and flipped back to his feet.

Jinx and Starfire were fighting hand to hand. Although Starfire was stronger and could fly, Jinx was more agile. Jinx was able to flip over all of Starfire's punches and even flipped the alien onto her back when she grabbed a hold of her fist.

Raven sighed, '_He's not here either…' _She walked back into the elevator and pressed the button to the top floor.

* * *

In the living room, Terra and Beast Boy were sitting in front of the big TV playing a video game. It was a fighting game and Beast Boy was losing.

The computer spoke, "Player 2 WINS!"

Terra cheered, "Hah! In your face!"

"No fair!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Rematch!" he challenged. .

"You're on!"

Raven walked up behind them. "Um…guys? Have any of you seen Shadowcobra?" she asked them.

Beast Boy turned his head, "The big snake dude?" Raven nodded, "I think he's on the roof!" he turned his head back to the game, "Damnit! TERRA!"

Terra laughed, "You snooze you lose!"

* * *

Raven walked up the set of stairs leading to the roof. She soon found him standing on the roof and looking at the city. His helmet was tucked under his arm.

"I knew you'd be here," Shadowcobra said, without turning around.

Raven arched an eyebrow, "How did you know?"

He shrugged, "I have my ways." He looked to the skies, "It's so peaceful up here."

"Wait till the alarm sounds, then it's not so peaceful," Raven commented.

Shadowcobra sat down in a lotus position and placed the helmet down next to him. He then began to meditate. Raven saw this and was a bit surprised.

"Join me?" he asked.

Raven replied, "Might as well. I was coming up here to meditate anyway."

If Shadowcobra was smiling, she couldn't see it. She sat next to him and began chanting, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" Over and over again.

"What a lovely chant," he commented. Raven's left eyebrow twitched. He then resumed his own meditation.

* * *

Later that night, Draco heard a knock on his door. He went over to it and opened it to see Jinx. "Jinx?" Jinx was dressed in pink pajamas she'd borrowed from Starfire. He only had on a pair of red pants. She then embraced against him and started crying into his chest.

"Jinx-san, what's wrong?" he asked, puzzled and panicked as he held her.

"I'm...I'm so sorry!" she apologized, sobbing. Jinx felt guilty since she felt she was the reason Draco got hurt. She had never felt guilty until now. Maybe Draco was the first person to have given her a chance in her whole life.

"Why?"

She looked up at him, tears streaming from her beautiful pink eyes, "I got you hurt!"

Draco shook his head before putting his hands on her shoulders. He looked her softly in the eyes. "Jinx-san, it wasn't your fault," he told her, "Trust me."

"But, but-"

"Hush!" he held her against him. "It wasn't your fault Jinx, and no buts this time, kay?"

She nodded, giving him a small smile. He carefully wiped away her tears.

"There's another reason you're here, isn't it?" he asked.

"I had a nightmare," she replied.

"Want to come in and talk about it?" he offered. "If you want, you can sleep with me."

Jinx blushed and then Draco did as well.

"I don't mean like that! I mean, we'll sleep in the same bed, just not do anything!" Draco said, waving his arms around, blushing bright red.

"I'd like that," Jinx said softly.

Jinx followed Draco into his room and then sat on the bed. Draco followed and lay down beside her.

"Lie down, Jinx-san," he said, pulling her down gently by the arm. She lay down and turned to face him. "Want to tell me what this dream was about?"

"It was about you, getting," she sobbed, "Killed."

Draco placed his hand on hers and held it.

"You were scared, weren't you?" he asked her. She nodded. "Listen, stop blaming yourself. Copycat found me and tried to kill me, plain and simple."

"But she used me to get to you."

"Remember what I mean about no buts, Jinx-san. What she did was underhanded, evil and scheming and don't you go blaming yourself." He yawned. "How about we get some sleep?" he pulled up the blanket over them. "Oyasumi, Jinx-san."

"Goodnight, Draco," she said softly before closing her eyes. She then snuggled up against him. "Mmmmm…You're so warm," she mumbled.

He ran his hand on her cheek and stroked it, "I'll always be your friend and I'll always be there for you, Jinx," he promised. Kissing her on the forehead, he then dozed off.

Draco's monster, Dragonzer, watched as the two slept peacefully. It let out a contented growl at its master's newfound happiness and disappeared back into the Mirror Dimension, standing guard with its fellow monsters.

* * *

It was the very next day after Shadowcobra and Pluto had officially joined the team. The two Knights, one in purple and silver armor with a black bodysuit and another in black and silver armor over a navy bodysuit stood in the middle of an empty room.

"This is a bad idea…" Shadowcobra said as he shook his head at his friend.

"Come on! We need all the help we can get to move all our stuff here!" Pluto said pleasantly, "Sides, what's the worst that can happen?"

The Snake Knight took off his helmet so that his companion could see his irritated glare, "A lot can happen! We barely even know these Teen Titans and we're going to let them into MY apartment to move all of MY things?"

Pluto took off his helmet and rolled his eyes, "For the record, It's OUR apartment; as in yours, mine and Draco's. And, if I might add, half of the stuff being moved here are mine. Plus, we can't move all the stuff here on our own, we need help."

Shadowcobra sighed and ran his gauntlet covered hand through his blue hair, "Alright," he reluctantly agreed. He paused, "By the way, who did you choose?"

"Terra, Cyborg and Beast Boy," Pluto said as he started to leave the empty room.

Shadowcobra stood in the room, frozen. He was repeating the words that Pluto had spoken and then screamed in his mind, '_THEM!?' _

"Hey guys!" Pluto walked over to the three on the couch. Terra was leaning over the back and BB and Cy were sitting on it, with their game faces on, playing a videogame.

"You wanna pass me, but you can't pass me," Cyborg ranted, smiling, "You can't- (he gasps) -You passed me!"

"Score one for BB!" Terra cheered.

Beast Boy dropped the controller and did a victory dance while Cyborg grumbled angrily. Pluto cleared his throat to gather the three Titans' attention. They turned to him.

"Yeah, dawg?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, you see…me and Shadowcobra need your help. We're going back home to move all our stuff here," Pluto said.

"You're staying HERE?" Beast Boy exclaimed, "SWEET!"

"Now with more Titans, Slade won't stand a chance!" Terra blurted out.

Pluto raised an eyebrow, "Who's Slade?"

The three Titans had really grim looks on their faces. Terra shivered.

"Bad guy, really bad," Beast Boy said simply.

"Just hope you never meet him on your own," Cyborg advised.

"This is a bad idea, Pluto," Shadowcobra said as he put his helmet back on. The faceplate then split open to reveal his frowning face. Pluto placed a hand on his fellow Knights' shoulder.

"Lighten up, pal!" Pluto said cheerfully, "What's the worst that can happen?"

Shadowcobra slapped Pluto's hand away. "Don't touch me," he hissed.

Terra, BB and Cy looked at the exchange. These two were friends? They were as different as night and day. However, it was the differences that made life fun.

Pluto put his helmet back and the visor slid up while the faceplate split open. He said, "We're going to need some help to move all our stuff. I think Draco already did it when he got his room. So, he's out." He turned to the three Titans, "So guys, want an express trip to Tokyo?"

The three Titans traded looks and then said, "Sure!"

"When do we leave?' Terra asked.

Pluto drew a card out of his belt, "Right now." He slid the card into his sword, "Portal Vent!" he drew out his sword and sliced through the air, creating a portal. The Titans gasped while Shadowcobra rolled his eyes.

"Show off," the Snake Knight muttered.

"All aboard the Pluto Express!" Pluto announced, "Keep your arms and legs in the tunnel at all times. Hold hand so you don't get sucked to god-knows-where!"

The changeling, cybernetic, and the geomancer looked at each other hesitantly. They then nodded.

"Just hold hands and follow me," Pluto stood in front of the portal and held out his hand. Cyborg grabbed on to it, then Terra took his hand and Beast Boy took hers. Shadowcobra sighed and took Beast Boy's hand.

"I know I'm going to regret this somehow," his faceplate slid close.

"On three," Pluto counted, "One…two…" he jumped, "THREE!" The other 4 behind him followed suit. It was at that time that Raven walked into the living room and saw the portal close.

Raven gasped and was about to panic when she saw a piece of paper on the floor. She used her powers to pick it off the floor and turned it over. It was a note. She read it, "To whom this may concern; we are going back to Tokyo to move our things here to the Tower. Do not panic. We will be back shortly. Sincerely: ZKS (Zodiac Knight Shadowcobra)." Raven sighed and then levitated to the couch. She opened one of her books and started reading.

* * *

They exited the portal and the three Titans looked around. Cyborg whistled, "Swank place you got here." The apartment was quite spacious as well as clean. There was red carpeting on the floor and black leather furniture decorating the living area. There was also a big screen television; not as large as the one in the Tower, but big nonetheless. There was also a PS2 and several other gaming consoled connected to the TV. There was also a DVD player and an entertainment system with large speakers. A few potted plants were laced here and there. There were also paintings on the wall.

"It's not mine," Pluto admitted, taking off his helmet. His armor shattered away, leaving him in a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He also wore a denim jacket.

"He's right," Shadowcobra said as he exited the portal last, "It's mine." He took off his helmet and his armor shattered away, revealing his clothes to be a black shirt with matching pants and a black coat.

"Your place?" Beast Boy said in disbelief. An elder man with graying hair and a moustache walked into the living area. He was dressed in a butler's uniform. He smiled.

"Master Ichijyo, Master Takada," he greeted, "You have finally returned. Tell me, did you find Master Ryuki?"

Ichijyo smiled, "Yes we have, and we've found some new friends," he turned to the other Titans, "Everyone, this is my butler, Walter." He turned to Walter, "Walter, let me introduce you to Terra, Cyborg and Beast Boy; three members of the Teen Titans."

"I have heard so much about you all. Tell me, may I bring you anything?" the aging butler asked.

"Tea for me and…soda for the others," Ichijyo said to him. The butler bowed.

"As you wish." Walter then turned around and headed for the kitchen.

"Wow, you got a butler," Beast Boy said, sounding impress.

"It's just one of the positive sides of being rich," Ichijyo said with a proud smirk. "You all should start packing most of Pluto's things while I pack mine. I'll be right back when I'm done." He walked into a hallway and then opened a door, disappearing into a room. The others stared at him. Walter walked back in carrying a cup of tea and 4 cans of soda. The present teens took the soda.

* * *

Ichijyo's room was quite dark since the walls and ceiling were painted that wall. There was a bookshelf filled with thick books as well as a walk in closet. The room had posters on the walls of Gothic rock bands. A guitar rested near the door. There was a desk with an open laptop on it. The laptop was off. There was a bed in the shape of a coffin in the centre of the bed. On the bedside table were various framed photographs. He walked over and picked up one, sighing sadly. He put it down and walked into the closet, pulling out several boxes as well as a few briefcases. He rubbed his hands, "Let's get packing." He looked around, "I'm going to miss this place. It's full of so many memories…"

* * *

"Where has the Young Master gone to?" Walter asked.

"He went to pack his stuff," Takada said between slurps. At this, Walter raised an eyebrow.

"Pack?" Walter asked, "You're moving away?"

"Yes, Walter-san, we are," Ichijyo said as walked back into the living room.

"Done already?" Terra asked.

"You'd be amazed of how fast he packs some stuff," Takada said to her.

"I just packed some of the more heavier, precious, valuable and fragile things into sub-space pocket. Some of the lighter items like my clothes and what not are safely packed away in boxes and briefcases," Ichijyo shrugged. "And shouldn't you all be packing?"

"Right," Takada nodded, "Come on guys, let's go to my room," Takada led them out of the living room.

Ichijyo looked at Walter and reached into his pocket. He pulled out an envelope and handed it to Walter.

"Sir?" the butler asked.

"Walter, I thank you deeply and sincerely for taking care of us all this time. It pains me to do this, however. I'm sending you back home to England. I feel that your family deeply misses you and that you've worked for me and my family for a long time," Ichijyo said to him.

"You're…letting me go?" the butler asked. Ichijyo nodded.

"Don't take it personally, Walter. You're old and you need your rest," Ichijyo said to him.

"But sir…" the butler started to protest.

"No buts," Ichijyo continued, "Listen, Walter. I know you've been getting ill quite frequently and working here isn't doing any wonders for your health. There is a large sum in the envelope as well as a key to a house in the countryside. Take it, it's all yours."

Walter took the envelope. He opened it and there inside was a key and a check. He looked at the sum and gasped. "But sir, this is awfully generous of you."

"Call it a token of my appreciation for all the work you've done for me and the others," Ichijyo smiled.

"This Tower…it's special, isn't it?"

"By 'special', if you mean insane Walter-san, then yes. However, I feel that I fit in more there than anywhere else." He continued, "And I feel that I can do so much good in Jump City."

"I hope you find the happiness that you've been looking for, sir," Walter placed his hand on Ichijyo's shoulder.

"Thank you, Walter. You may leave now." The old butler took his leave. Ichijyo sat down on one of the armchairs and pulled out a cell phone. He dialed a number and then waited. It started to ring. Someone at the other end picked it up, "Hello, Prof. Murata. This is Ichijyo speaking…"

* * *

"This is your room?" Cyborg asked.

"Yep!" Pluto said proudly.

"It looks like a mad scientist's lab," Beast Boy commented.

"I think that description's very accurate BB," Terra agreed.

The set up of Pluto's room looked like something straight out of a sci-fi movie. Blueprints and schematics were pasted all over the walls. The bed was shaped like a sports car. There was a stack of magazines near the bed. A walk in closet was near the bed. Gadgets and gizmos were all over the room and there was a big computer in one corner. Pluto's puffed his chest with pride.

"Welcome to my LABORATORY!" Takada said proudly. He clapped his hands, "Let's get to some packing!"

* * *

Starfire was pleased to have more friends in the Tower. She was one of those girls who took the saying 'the more the merrier' a little bit too seriously. She was just a sweet and friendly girl, basically. She glided into the living room only to see Raven on the couch reading one of her thick and large books.

Starfire approached her friend "Raven, where have the metal men gone?" She asked innocently.

Raven lowered her book and sighed. "They went to get all of their stuff moved here," she answered. She continued, "And before you ask, Cyborg, Terra and Beast Boy are helping them." She turned back to her book. "Didn't you get the memo?" she joked, dryly.

Starfire tilted her head, her face bearing a confused expression. "Memo?"

"Never mind, Starfire."

Today, the Knights Shadowcobra and Pluto were going to bring the rest of their stuff from Tokyo to the Tower. Starfire was puzzled. Where was Tokyo? Was it another planet? Well, Robin had shown her where Japan was on the globe and then he showed her a map of Japan to show where Tokyo was. Starfire wanted to know more. But, what puzzled her more was how her two new friends were going to move all their belongings to the Tower and so quickly at that. She would ask them, but they left rather early in the morning to pack their things from back home. So, she decided to ask the resident Zodiac Knight, Draco.

"I must ask friend Draco how his friends will bring their belongings here. I recall that he is in the training room with dear friend Robin," she said before she left the living room. She hadn't notice Raven smiling at her. The half demon sorceress shook her head before returning to her book.

"You'd be surprised, Starfire, you'd be surprised…" she mumbled.

* * *

Draco stood opposite of Robin in the large sparring ring in the training room. At the moment, Draco wasn't in his usual red, black and silver Zodiac Knight armor. Even his helmet was gone, revealing his youthful face, green eyes and long auburn hair, which was now messy with two long lightning shaped bangs sticking out of the hairline and he didn't even bother to tie it in a ponytail. He was clad in a full black jumpsuit, with matching red gloves and boots. He also had red shoulder-pads, elbow-pads and kneepads while a red scarf was tied securely around his neck. Around his waist was a belt with a belt buckle that was half black (right) and half silver (left). Engraved on the black half was a silver 'S' and engraved on the silver half was a black 'B'. On his head was a pair of red goggles. Draco had explained to Robin that the material of his suit was not actually leather. In fact it was made of a special material that felt like leather and stretched like rubber. It was quite durable and bulletproof. It was meant to act as some sort of body armor.

Jinx stood at the sidelines. It was obvious whom she was cheering for.

"Ready, Robin-san?" Draco asked

Robin smirked. "I was born ready," he replied. "And this time don't change into your armor or do that trick with the mirrors again," he added.

Draco retorted, "What…a little too much for you, Boy Wonder?" he smiled. The Boy Wonder nickname always got on Robin's nerves. He pulled the red goggles over his eyes and got himself ready

They both got into a ready battle stance, their feet were moving slowly against the ground as they circled each other. Jinx gulped, sweat sliding down her forehead as she waited with anticipation. Draco had his arms out and his fingers bent like claws in front of him, simulating a wild beast like a tiger or…a dragon. Robin was in a basic martial arts stance with his arms held up in front of him. It was clear that the Boy Wonder wasn't going to make a move, so therefore, the Dragon Knight made the first move.

Draco crouched down before he leapt over Robin and did a flip, landing behind him. Robin turned. Too late, he was already off his feet when Draco did a sweep kick under him and then attempted to elbow him in the stomach. Robin rolled out of the way did a flip and landed back on his feet. Draco smirked. He swung his scarf out and lashed it over Robin's eyes, blinding him. Robin held his stinging eyes before Draco landed a punch to his left cheek. Jinx cheered as Draco landed his first hit. The dragon Knight beamed with pride before he swung his leg out to strike Robin's stomach. However, the Boy Wonder anticipated this and grabbed the leg. He twisted it, quickly, causing Draco to spiral and fall on the mat. Draco winched but then smirked as he ignited his foot. Robin let go in shook and blew at his burning, gloved hands.

Draco wagged his finger. "Never underestimate your opponents nor disregard their abilities." He ignited the finger and threw the small fireball at Robin, but he avoided it by sidestepping it.

"Same goes to you," Robin remarked. Draco grumbled, but his grimace turned into a grin as he ignited all ten off his fingers.

"Oh yeah?" challenged Draco. He swung his arms down and the flames on his fingers lashed out and took the form of blades that swept out at Robin. Robin was surprised. He took out his Bo staff and put out the fire blades by spinning it in front of him like a fan. He then regarded Draco.

"Nice trick," Robin complimented, clearly impressed

Draco smiled "Thanks. That was my Flame Slash. Like it?"

"I'm glad we're on the same team," Robin said before he stepped forward and jabbed at Draco with his staff. The dragon Knight dodged.

"Oooh…not done playing, are we?" Draco said playfully. He formed a crescent blade of flames from his right forearm and lashed at Robin back who blocked with his staff. "Neither am I."

Jinx was cheering for Draco. She couldn't believe how powerful Draco was, and this was only a training session. Starfire arrived just after Draco had formed the fire blade and was awestricken.

"My, I did not know Friend Draco had so much power outside his armor," she commented, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Believe it sister, he does!" Jinx smirked. She threw her fist up and cupped her mouth with her free hand. "Kick his ass, Draco!"

Starfire was surprised at Jinx's behavior. What surprised her more was that, although against cheering against one of her friends, wanted to cheer for Robin to win. She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, "ROBIN! IF YOU WIN I WILL GIVE YOU A KISS!" She hadn't known she said what she did until she did it. She clamped her hands over her mouth and blushed. Jinx stared at her, pink eyes wide. Unfortunately, this didn't have a good effect on Robin.

When Robin heard what Starfire said, he lost his concentration and got slammed in the face by Draco's fist. Starfire gasped. Robin passed out and fell flat on his back, dazed. He had swirlies in his eyes and mini Starfires and hearts flying around his head.

"Robin!" Starfire exclaimed before she flew towards her beloved. "Robin…are you injured?"

Robin spoke in a dazed tone, "Mommy…I don't want to go to school today…" he was obviously delirious.

Draco suggested, "I think we should get him to the infirmary."

"I shall take him," Starfire volunteered, cradling the unconscious Titans leader in her arms before flying off to the infirmary to treat him. This left Jinx and Draco absolutely alone. Perfect.

Draco pulled the goggles back over his head and scratched his cheek. He smiled nervously. "I guess I may have gone a little bit too far." He then noticed Jinx gazing at him. "Um…Jinx-san?" he sweatdropped. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Jinx smiled wistfully as she gazed at him, "You were great," she told him. She was looking at his emerald eyes. '_Those eyes…'_ she closed her eyes and sighed.

Draco gave her a wide smile, "Arigato." He was then surprised when Jinx kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and turned red like a tomato as steam practically came blowing out of his ears. He turned to her, eyes wide with shock and embarrassment, as he placed his hand on the spot she kissed. She then surprised him again by hugging him. "Um…Jinx-san?" he began nervously. "Why are you hugging me and why did you kiss me?" he asked, confused. Jinx giggled. He was so dense and oblivious to a lot of things, but all that made him so sweet and adorable.

"Because I like you," she admitted, "And you're just so sweet when you visited me in jail that time. I still keep the flowers you know," she sighed. "Gosh, you're warm."

Draco smiled, though the blush on his face hadn't faded, "I like you too, Jinx-san, and I'm warm coz I'm a, you know, a fire manipulator," he told her. They only smiled at each other as they stayed that way. She sighed as she held herself against him. He couldn't help bringing up his arms to hug her as well.

* * *

Back in the living room, a loud yelp rang through the room. A strange ringing emitted from the windows. Suddenly, a portal appeared. Beast Boy and Cyborg came tumbling, literally, out of the window. They both groaned, rubbing their heads. Raven was surprised to see this, though, not as much as she saw Shadowcobra, Pluto and Terra, coming out of the portal in the window, hauling some boxes and various suitcases and luggage. The Knights' belongings obviously. Terra walked to Beast Boy and helped him up. He was still in a little pain, but alright.

"I thought I told you people to keep your arms and legs in the tunnel at all times," Shadowcobra said to the changeling and cyborg. His armor shattered away to reveal him in a similar uniform to Draco, just with purple gloves, boots, shoulder-pads, elbow-pads and knee-pads. He wore a black cloak over it pinned with a demonic skull brooch. "It was lucky for you two that you didn't get lost in the Mirror Tunnel. Who knows where you could've ended up?"

Pluto sighed, exasperated. "Shadowcobra, chill!" he said to his friend. His armor shattered away to reveal him in a similar suit as well, with blue gloves, boots, shoulder-pads, elbow-pads and kneepads. There was a blue coat worn over it and a blue visor over his eyes. "At least we got all our stuff here."

"Good," Shadowcobra said, although his eyes were narrowed, he was still glad that everything went as smoothly as possible.

Beast Boy shook his head, just in time for Raven to ask them, "How was it?"

"Raven!" he exclaimed, "It was INCREDIBLE!" he waved his arms. "We were in this BIG glassy tunnel and moving REALLY SUPER FAST!"

"Yeah!" Cyborg agreed. "It was way AWESOME!" he yelled out.

Terra smiled, "It was really fun. But there were some restrictions."

"With good reason," said Shadowcobra. He raised his arms out and covered his belongings in black shadow energy. Raven watched with keen interest as he teleported all of his stuff into his new room. "I'll unpack later," he said, before falling back onto the couch. He turned his head to Raven and smirked. Raven looked away, blushing and went back to her book. Terra, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Pluto left to the kitchen, leaving the two alone.

_'I am not attracted to him. I am not!' _She told herself.

She then felt the cushion shift and turned her head to see Shadowcobra had scooted a little closer to her. She scooted away, and he scooted a little closer, too close. She then asked, "What are you doing?"

Shadowcobra pointed to himself, "Me? Not much. Just want to know what book you are reading," he replied. Raven breathed, relieved that he wasn't interested in her. Why did that just sound wrong? She showed him the book and he raised his eyebrows. "'The Complete Works of Edgar Allen Poe.' What a coincidence."

"You've read it, before?" she asked him. He nodded.

"My family's library is full of many great forms of literature. I could show you my own, if you'd like."

Raven looked at him, thinking, '_Is he…flirting with me?'_ "Maybe, sometime later."

He smiled at her, "I'd like that." He scooted closed.

Raven's left eyebrow twitch, "You are getting in my personal space," she said.

"Am I?" he smirked, "Not yet, I'm not." He scooted a bit more. "Now I am."

Raven saw that their shoulders were almost touching. She tried to move away, but there wasn't much room to do so. Therefore, she did what she only could: get up and leave. Shadowcobra watched her walk away with an annoyingly cocky smirk. He tapped his finger to his chin and watched with interest as Raven disappeared up the stairs that lead to the roof. "She is quite a puzzle," he said to himself, "And I so like puzzles" He turned into the very shadows and disappeared.

* * *

In the kitchen, Pluto, Terra and Beast Boy were waiting for Cyborg to make lunch. Beast Boy grimaced and groaned, getting some attention from Pluto. "What's the matter with you?" he asked.

"Cy's making lamb chops…again!" he placed his forehead on top of the dining table.

"So?"

Terra was patting Beast Boy on the back. She answered, "Beast Boy is a strict vegetarian, a vegan. He doesn't eat anything that comes from animals."

"Why?"

Beast Boy mumbled, "Because I've been most of those animals!"

Pluto thought for a moment before replying, "I guess that makes some sense."

Cyborg licked his lips as he transferred the lamb chops from the pan onto the plates. He then poured barbeque sauce all over the lamb chops. "Nice and spicy! Ohhhh yeah!" the mechanical teen said, mouth watering. "Come and get it!" he placed the lamb chops onto the dining table. Beast Boy could only stare at the lamb chops before he turned a much lighter shade of green. He placed his hand over his mouth.

"Dudes…" he groaned, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Not over my lamb chops you're not!" Cyborg told him, serving the lamb chops to Terra, Pluto and himself.

Pluto sniffed the lamb chops and smiled, "Mmmmm…" he said. He took a fork and knife and started eating.

Terra looked a little guilty as she looked at the lamb chops. She looked at Beast Boy and apologized sincerely, "Sorry, Beast Boy." She picked up a fork and knife and started eating.

Beast Boy lifted up a finger, "I'm gonna go, now." He morphed into a mouse and scurried away. Pluto watched Beast Boy scurry away and turned to Cy.

"Don't you think it's a bit mean to cook this for lunch? We do have to respect Beast Boy's wishes," the Dog Knights told Cyborg.

"No way I'm going to eat that tofu junk!" retorted Cyborg. "Sides, he always comes back to make his tofu and veggie meals!"

Terra burped and smiled, satisfied at the taste of the lamb chop, "That was nice. I think I'll go get Beast Boy," she said, before leaving the two other teens.

Pluto cut a piece of the lamb chop and swallowed, "You know, these aren't so bad," Pluto said.

"Glad you like em," said Cyborg, grinning with pride.

"But…" Pluto continued, "The meals that Shadowcobra's butler makes are excellent. I think he can cook too."

"The snake guy? Cook? You gotta be kidding."

"I kid you not. I kid you not."

"I'll believe it when I taste it."

"Trust me, its great."

Draco and Jinx walked in, holding hands. The dragon Knight sniffed the air, "Hey. What's for lunch?"

Both Pluto and Cyborg answered, "Lamb chops." Draco licked his lips.

"I love lamb chops. How about it Jinx?" he asked the pink haired sorceress. She nodded, smiling.

"There's some more on the plate. Take some," Cyborg offered. They did.

"Itadakimasu!" Draco said before he eagerly dug in.

"This is delicious!" said Jinx as she ate.

"You know," Draco began. "This is good and all, but nothing beats Shadowcobra or his butler's cooking."

Pluto smirked at Cyborg, "Told ya so."

Cyborg rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Raven was walking up to the roof to do some peaceful meditating. _At least I can get away from him here,_ she thought. However, did she want him to stay away? Did she want to get away? When she got to the top, she was surprised to see Shadowcobra planting rosebushes. The roses were beautiful. They were red, black and white roses. Shadowcobra saw her and smiled.

"What a nice surprised," he said to her, smirking.

"Were you following me?" she asked, glaring

"How could I have been following you when I arrived here first?" he reminded.

"What are you doing?' she asked him, her eyebrow raised.

"Gardening," he watered the bushes after planting them. "Keeps me calm and collected. Sort of my own way of meditating."

Raven shrugged, "Whatever works for you."

"Want to try?" Raven's eyes widened. Did she just hear that right?

"What?"

"I repeat myself: Want to try?"

"Sorry, I don't do flowers."

"Neither did I, until I found out it actually soothes the soul." He sniffed the flowers. He then picked up a pair of scissors and snipped off some uneven leaves and branches. "Trust me, you might like it."

"Might is an uncertainty."

"You won't know until you tried."

Raven sighed, "If I do this, will you leave me alone and stop pestering me?"

Shadowcobra looked up and seemed to be thinking. "Maybe…Of course, I'm not promising anything."

"Neither am I," she retorted. She walked up to him and took the scissors. "Alright, what do I do?"

He instructed her, "First, calm yourself. Breathe in the scent of the flowers as you hold the scissors. With me now?" Raven seemed to calm down. He took this as a yes and smiled, continuing, "Good, now picture the uneven leaves, branches and dead buds as bad memories you want to get rid of or cleanse yourself from." She did as instructed as she snipped off a dead white rose bud. After doing that, she did feel a little calmer. However, she was not careful and accidentally pricked herself

"Ouch!" she pulled her hand back.

"And be careful of the thorns," he sighed. He took her hand, "Let me see." She took her hand away.

"I can take care of myself," she protested. He rolled his eyes.

_'My, my. Strong and independent.' _He thought. "I just want to take a look."

"I'm fine," she winched. Shadowcobra quickly held her hand and she glared. "Let go," she growled, angrily.

"No," his hand glowed white, surprising her. "Now I will," he let go. Raven looked at her to see the small wound had closed.

"You healed it," she said, a bit surprised.

"It was just a simple healing spell. No big deal," he told her. He picked a blooming black rose. "Here," he presented it to her. "Take it."

"What? Why?"

"Call it a present. You did well on your first attempt." She blushed while taking it. He saw this and smiled. "You were a bit calmed down when you were doing it."

"Thanks," she said. "How did you know I was calmed?"

"Call it a lucky guess and you can tell a lot by looking at a person's face."

"Sometimes, you have to dig deeper," she told him. She tried to hide the rose in her cloak, but he stopped her.

"Not there," he took the rose and put it in her hair, "There, how lovely."

Raven blushed crimson and looked away from him. He was complimenting her. She walked to her spot, only for him to follow her.

"Going to meditate?" he asked. "May I join you?"

"Suit yourself," she sat down and levitated a few inches off the ground. She closed her eyes and chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" over and over again. He did the same and breathed silently. Of course, he decided to follow her chant.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…" he chanted slowly before the words became natural to him. Raven stared at him by the corner of her eye. Her lips curled into a little smile. She then raised her hand to the black rose in her hair and smiled before returning to her meditation.

* * *

"Do you think Shadowcobra's acting a little weird?" asked Pluto as Draco helped him unpack his stuff.

"What ever do you mean?" Draco asked while hanging up a poster before going to another box.

"I mean, we know he's a flirt, sometimes." He corrected himself, "Okay, all the time. But we both know that's a mask."

Draco shrugged, "What's your point?"

Pluto grinned, "I think our Ichijyo likes Raven."

"Shadowcobra?" Draco eyes widened. "Nah…couldn't be."

"You have to admit, they do have a lot in common."

"That's a little hard to believe. Raven controls her emotions."

"So does Shadowcobra," Pluto reminded

"Remember when he flung me out of the window," Draco told him.

"You burnt his favorite bonsai. He had good reason to be mad."

"It was a little weed," Draco protested.

"It was 400 year old tree and you turned it into a bon-fire overnight," Pluto reminded.

"I had a cold!" Draco tried to make an excuse.

"Didn't stop him from flinging you out of his 13th floor apartment."

Draco grumbled and went back to unpacking.

* * *

Raven and Shadowcobra were done meditating and were looking out over the city. She turned to him. _Maybe…maybe he's not so bad, _she thought. "Um…Shadowcobra," she began.

Shadowcobra turned to her and opened his eyes, "Hm?"

This was the first time she had a clear look at his eyes. They were crystal blue and almost glowing under the light of the sun. She added, "There's this café I go to, where you can listen to, or share, poetry. There's also this bookstore I always go to." He stared at her, blankly, she continued, "Would…would you like to go, sometime?"

Shadowcobra smiled at her softly, much different from his usual arrogant smirk. She looked down and small blush crept over her face. He lifted her head up by the chin and said, "I will."

"Then it's a date," she blurted out. Shadowcobra raised an eyebrow. The glass window on the door cracked. Raven breathed, trying to calm her emotions. He had a sad look in his eyes.

"It must be hard for you," he told her, "To have to hold back your emotions all the time."

"Not much. I do it all the time," she replied. She stood up and walked back to the stairs that led into the Tower. He watched her go before he turned into shadows and disappeared.

* * *

Shadowcobra was in his new room in the Tower. The room was empty of course. "Better start now." He began to unpack.

**The End **

Chromedragozoid Notes: This is basically the first 11 chapters of Zodiac Knight Draco put together to form this one big story. I made a few changes though but this is like the first 3 episodes of Transformers Armada put together as a debut movie. I added a bit more to the ending though.

The Zodiac Knights were inspired from Kamen Rider Ryuki and Jackie Chan Adventures. Their powers all come from the show. Their human identities are my own creation and belong to me. There is also a little influence from Saint Seiya/Knights of the Zodiac too.

Draco's armor is based a bit from Kamen Rider Ryuki's armor with a few modifications. Pluto's armor is based on Kamen Rider Knight's armor with modifications. Shadowcobra's armor is based on Kamen Rider Oja's armor, with some changes to the helmet and chestplate. I based Copycat's armor on Nefertina's armor from Mummies Alive, also with a few modifications.

This version has several differences to the original. One of those differences is that Draco removed his helmet voluntarily to Jinx and the Titans, revealing his face to them, while in the original version, they saw Draco's face for the first time after he was wounded and brought to the Hospital. Also, Pluto and Shadowcobra appeared a lot earlier and there was no Hospital scene.


	3. Chapter 3

**JINX'S DEMONS **

* * *

Jinx, Terra and Starfire were in Starfire's room having some girl time. Raven didn't want anything to do with it for obvious reasons, so she bailed out before Starfire could force her. Amazing how Starfire could accept Jinx so quickly as a friend as well as a member to the team. Then again, Jinx had been on the team for a few days now and this is Starfire we are talking about. She's just too sweet and friendly and wants to be friends with everyone. Terra accepted Jinx too since they had the same history of working for a power hungry maniac and trying to find redemption. Currently, they were having some harmless gossip, concerning two certain male members on the team.

Jinx was putting on some nail polish when she spoke, "So, have you and Robin gotten to first base, yet?"

Starfire tilted her head in confusion, "What is this 'first base'?" she questioned.

Jinx groaned. She said, grinning, "You know, have you two kissed?"

Starfire looked down, blushing. "Yes," she admitted.

"When was your first kiss?" Jinx prodded.

"When I first arrived on Earth and was confused, I acquired much knowledge of its language by...kissing Robin," Starfire blushed red, looking down on the bed.

Terra spoke up, "You never told me that."

"You have never asked."

Jinx was now grinning like a Cheshire cat. She lay down on her stomach with her elbows on the mattress and her chin in her hands. "Okay, spill Star! What was it like?"

"I do not wish to talk about it," she said shyly.

"Aw, come on, girlfriend!" Terra exclaimed, "It's just between us girls. Come on!"

Starfire sighed and closed her eyes. "It was the most wonderful experience of my life." She then had her hands to her cheeks and started giggling like a school girl.

"Damn! I knew I should've made a bet with Gizmo and Mammoth that you two would end up together!" Jinx said. Starfire blushed even harder.

"Well how about you and Draco?" Terra questioned Jinx with narrow eyes and a grin.

"Yes, friend Jinx, tell us! Have you and Draco gotten to this first base?" Starfire asked with sparkly eyes.

This time it was Jinx's turn to blush. "Ah…Um…" she stammered.

"Let me guess." Terra continued, "He hasn't made a single move, huh?"

Jinx breathed out, exasperated, "He's just so dense! I mean, I give him small clues and he still doesn't get the hint. I bat my eyelids at him and he asks if I have something in my eyes. I mean, his cluelessness does make him adorable and he's really honest, but not to notice when a girl is making a pass at him. Come on!" she dropped face first onto the mattress. "I feel like he'll never know how I feel," she mumbled.

"But you have to admit that he does care about you. He did trust you when no one did and gave you a chance," Terra told her.

"Also, he protected you from that Copycat's claws!" Starfire added.

Jinx flipped over onto her back and looked at the blonde and redhead, "I guess you're right. He did save my life and almost got killed for it. How many guys you know will do that for a girl?"

"Robin…" Starfire sighed.

"Beast Boy…" Terra sighed, smiling.

"I asked a stupid question." Jinx looked at her clothes. "Maybe if I changed my look he'll notice me."

"Change your look? Like how?" Terra asked.

"Maybe I can be sexy."

"I think Starfire could help you with that."

Starfire pointed to herself, "Me?"

"You dress sexy all the time. Don't you notice how guys look at you when you go out?" Terra reminded. Starfire shook her head. "Thought so."

Jinx shook her head. "I don't think I would look good in purple. No offence Star."

"None taken."

"But seriously, I want Draco to pay attention to ME!" Jinx exclaimed.

"Speaking of Draco, I wonder what he's doing right now," Terra said

* * *

"Hey! Let me go, you buggy freak!" Draco screamed as he was flailing about.

Currently, Draco was in the Mirror Dimension fighting a monster. He was fully armored, but the monster somehow surprised him. The monster was humanoid looking and covered in a sort of blue exoskeleton. Its head looked like a dragonfly, complete with wings.

It also had Draco in its claws.

Draco was about 100 feet in the air and he wasn't liking it. He wasn't sure he would survive a fall from that height, but clearly he wanted to take that risk. They passed over a building before Draco drove his flaming fist into the monster's chest. The monster let out a loud buzz before he let go of the Dragon Knight.

Draco rolled over the surface as he landed. He turned back to see the monster in mid air and buzzing around. The monster then flew straight at Draco, Draco dodged by rolling away. The monster attempted to strike against, this time like a dive bomb. However, Draco was prepared. He drew a card and inserted it into his gauntlet.

"Add Vent: Summoning Dragonzer!"

The red dragon tackled the dragonfly out of the air, ripping its wings in the process, before spewing flames at it. The monster recovered and glared at Draco, buzzing angrily. It charged and Draco grabbed its armed and fell backwards, flipping it over him. The monster fell flat on its back Draco then drew a card and quickly inserted it into his gauntlet.

"Final Vent!"

As per-usual, Dragonzer flew around Draco while he got ready for his attack. Getting into the same ready pose, Draco then launched himself into the air, with Dragonzer flying after and around him. He then went into a flying kick position. His extended leg burst into flames right before he came flying back down.

"DRAGON COMBUSTION KICK!" He slammed right through the monster. The monster exploded and was completely destroyed, leaving an energy ball, which was promptly swallowed by Dragonzer.

"Phew!" Draco wiped his brow. "Yatta." Although he was wearing his helmet, it was more of a habit thing whenever he did that.

The dragonfly monster he had defeated was stalking around a zoo. It was a good thing he got to it before it laid its claws on its latest prey, a small child. Luckily, no one noticed and that was the way he liked it. H looked down the ledge of the building and gulped. "That's a long way down," he said to himself. He sighed. "Well, the fastest way off this building is a straight line so," he ran forwards and jumped off the ledge. "YAHOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he fell to Earth.

Okay, I know what you're wondering, is Draco nuts? Well, I wouldn't exactly say he was the sanest Zodiac Knight around, but compared to the rest of them, he's fairly tame. Although, his obsession with extreme sports, mainly bungee jumping, does make someone question and even wonder about his sanity, or even if he has one.

He landed on his feet and recovered quickly as he struck a victory pose with his arm out and holding out a victory sign.

Draco and Sanity, now that's an oxymoron if I've ever heard one.

He drew out several more cards and looked at the monsters on them. "Itadakimasu!"

* * *

"So about this changing your look thing, does this mean what I think it means?" Terra asked.

"You bet it does sister!" she exclaimed, "SHOPPING!"

"We are going to the Mall of Shopping?" Starfire exclaimed happily.

"Oh yeah!" Jinx grinned

"Glorious! I shall get Raven!"

"What? Raven?" Terra questioned, doing a double take, "You really sure about that Star?" But Starfire had already left them, zooming to Raven's room as they spoke. "Why do I even bother," Terra muttered. She turned to Jinx. "I don't think Raven would want to go to the mall, not with you coming."

Jinx sighed, "She's still hung up over the time I got into her room." She shrugged, "Oh well."

"You're lucky if Raven even says yes. It took a LONG time for her to trust me. I don't know how long it'd take for her to trust YOU."

"Not very long," Jinx said

"Hopefully," Terra added

* * *

"I'm open! I'm open!" Pluto yelled before he caught the rolled up ball of smelly gym socks. He was in his armor and his helmet was blocking out, or at least, filtered the smell.

He was currently playing Stankball in the hallway with both Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Now! Catch!" Pluto threw it at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla and grabbed it, before turning around and throwing it at Cyborg. Cyborg caught it and cheered, "BOOYAH!"

They were having a blast with their game. Unfortunately, they were also playing in front of Raven's room.

_'Two of them was bad enough, but now three of them? I really need to meditate,'_ Raven thought while groaning. In her hands was one of her horror books and in it was the rose Shadowcobra had given her. She picked it up and sniffed it.

_'What am I feeling? Is it love?'_ She inwardly scolded herself, '_No! I can't give in to love, not again!'_ She glanced at the chest that held Malchior's book. The last time she gave into love, she almost put her friends' lives into grave danger. Now Shadowcobra came along and was trying to court her. '_Or maybe he's just a flirt.'_

She heard something slam into her door and it broke off its hinges. It was Cyborg and he had the stankball in his hands. Raven glared.

Cyborg immediately got back up. He looked at her nervously, "Um…sorry about the door, Rae! I'll fix it right up!"

"Don't bother," she used her power to lift the door back up and fixed it. She then yelled, "AND STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!" she then saw something at the foot of the door, sighing, she got off her bed and went to pick it up. It was one of the socks that made up the stankball. She winched and pinched her nose with her other hand. Then there was a knock on the door. She opened the door a little and glared. It was Beast Boy.

"Um, Rae, we seem to be missing-"

"Here!" she passed him the sock. She then closed the door in time to hear, "HEY GUYS! I GOT IT BACK!"

"BOOYAH!"

"AWOOO!"

Raven groaned again. '_They're three times the trouble now.' _She leaned against the door, trying to relax. She then heard another knock. She opened it up to see Pluto shuffling his feet nervously.

"Hey, Raven. Can I-"

"No!" she slammed the door in his face.

"I just wanted to ask if she wanted to referee! Sheesh"

Raven breathed deeply as she sat on her bed, meditating. The familiar chant left her lips over and over again. However, it wasn't easy for her to meditate.

"OW! CY! THAT WAS MY FACE!"

"SO WHAT?"

POW!

"HEY!"

"SERVES YA RIGHT!"

"GUYS! LET'S USE MY LANCE LIKE A BASEBALL BAT!"

"COOL!"

POW!

BOOM!

SMASH!

This lasted a few minutes before it stopped.

_'Good, they've stopped,' _Raven thought, hopefully. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. '_I 'm gonna throw this guy out of the Tower if it's any of those three_.' She walked to the door to reveal Starfire, who was smiling sweetly.

"Hello, friend Raven!" Starfire greeted happily before sweeping her friend up in a hug.

"You're hugging me," Raven told her. She rolled her eyes, sighing, and then brought her hands up to hug her alien friend, "Hello, Starfire."

Starfire let her go, "Friend, I have the most glorious news. Today we are going to the Mall of Shopping!"

"That's great, Starfire," she told her. She then raised her eyebrow, "We?"

"You, me, Terra and Jinx," Starfire answered.

"JINX!?" Raven shouted in disbelief, shattering one of the light bulbs in the hallway.

"Is there a problem, friend?"

Raven shook her head, "I don't think I want to come, Starfire."

"Why not?"

"Jinx and I are not exactly buddy-buddy if you catch my drift. You do understand, right?" Starfire nodded her head. "Then you do know why I don't want to hang out with her."

"Is this about the time I went into your room and took your cloak," a new voice spoke out. Jinx was behind Starfire and heard the whole thing. "Because, that's a long time to be holding a grudge."

"You went into my room and touched my stuff," Raven was practically glaring at her.

"If you want to know, you're stuff wasn't even that great," Jinx muttered.

"WHAT!?" Raven snapped.

"YOU HEARD ME!" Jinx snapped back.

Again, Starfire was stuck to be the peacemaker, "Please, friends, let us not fight."

Both sorceresses huffed and turned away from each other, arms crossed. Starfire sighed, exasperated.

"If she's going, I'm not going," said Raven.

"Who wanted you to come anyway?" Jinx stuck out her tongue.

Raven rubbed her temples, thinking, '_Right now, I'd rather be around Shadowcobra meditating, or gardening with him. _She wondered, _Then again, where is he?' _

_

* * *

_

"GENOCIDE CRASH!" Shadowcobra exclaimed as he slammed right into a monster.

Shadowcobra, fully armored, was also fighting a monster. He won, easily. The ball of energy rose and was gobbled up by Genosnaker. The giant snake bent down and Shadowcobra pet him on the head.

"Good, you are getting stronger. Pretty soon, you'll be the strongest monster there is," he said with pride. He turned around to be facing Metalceros and Stingdiver.

Metalceros was humanoid to an extent and bore the appearance of a mutant rhino. It was covered with plated white armor all over its body and had golden claws on its hands. Evenits horns were golden. It roared and bowed to its master. Hovering next to it was a giant pink stingray. Yes pink! How Shadowcobra had a pink monster bound to him was a mystery. But he had it and was stuck with it and these monsters were stuck with him.

"As for you two, listen, I know you're hungry, but you need to be patient. There has to be a monster worth destroying here that has enough power to feed your needs. But until that happens, you need to wait.

Metalceros grunted while Stingdiver just floated there. Shadowcobra sighed, feeding one monster was hard enough, but three? However, Draco had 6 monsters and he seemed to be able to take care of them pretty well. Sighing, Shadowcobra regarded his two other monsters. It was time to feed them too.

"And I thought I could meditate with Raven today. Oh well."

* * *

"Okay, how about a compromise?" Jinx suggested.

"I'm listening," Raven replied.

"We go to the mall and don't talk to each other or anything or get on each other's nerves. Deal?" Jinx put out her hand.

"Deal," both witches shook hands. Starfire was thrilled and left them to call Terra. Out of the alien's earshot they spoke quietly.

"Listen Jinx," Raven whispered, "The only reason I'm doing this is because of Star, nothing more."

Jinx whispered back, "Trust me, this is not something I want, but Draco asked me to try to get along with you. Starfire's been the only really nice one and so has Terra. So let's just say I'm doing it for their sake too."

"Mostly Draco's too, right?"

"Exactly," Jinx grinned "So, let's go!"

* * *

"Jinx! You look absolutely marvelous!" Starfire clasped her hands together.

Jinx gave her a crooked smile. "Starfire, I don't think I want to have this much pink on me."

Jinx was dressed in a tank top and miniskirt. The only problem was that they were pink.

"I think it looks good. It matches your eyes and hair," Raven said sarcastically, earning a glare from Jinx.

"I don't think that much pink looks good with your skin tone," Terra added.

"That was what I was saying!" Jinx threw her arms into the air. She went into the dressing room and started to change.

The girls were all at the mall and were in a boutique for teens. Jinx wanted to find something that made her look sexy. But of course, nothing seemed right.

Raven sighed and read a book she was reading. This was the last place she wanted to go. Then again, Jinx had a lot of different tastes. This was also one of Starfire's favorite places to shop. Once, when she was out with Starfire here, guys would stand in front of the dressing rooms just to catch a glimpse of Starfire and blatantly ignoring Raven. The same thing happened in Hot Topic, except in reverse when Raven got cat calls and everyone was glaring at Starfire. Terra would fit in nicely since she was a blonde and Jinx was a mystery.

Jinx stormed out of the dressing room, fully dressed in her old clothes and huffed, "Humph! None of these clothes work for me!"

"Starfire did choose them, remember," Raven reminded.

"What is wrong, friend Jinx?" Starfire asked.

"Nothing personal, Starfire, but bright clothes aren't exactly my thing if you know what I mean. I need something Gothic and says 'I'm a bad girl'!" she told Starfire.

"Why don't you go to Hot Topic? Raven's a regular there so she could help," Terra suggested.

Both witches stared at her and exclaimed, "WHAT?" They pointed at each other and shouted in unison, "THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING WITH HER!" They turned to each other, "HEY! STOP THAT!"

Terra placed a hand on both their shoulders, "Listen, Jinx, you want something that will turn Draco's head and eyes on you, right?" Jinx nodded. Terra turned to Raven, "And Raven, you're the best girl I know who knows a lot about Gothic fashion. You can help Jinx, right?" Raven folded her arms over her chest and turned to look in a different direction. Terra groaned. "Come on, Girls. Can't we all be friends?"

The sorceresses looked at each other and said, "Fine!" and they both left to go to Hot Topic.

Starfire asked, "Terra, why is it you sent them to the Hot Topic store alone? Are you not afraid that they will incur each other's wrath?"

Terra replied, "Yes I am. But what can we do? If we're going to be on the same team, we have to get along. And this is the only way I know how. Sides, you don't want Jinx and Raven to fight anymore, do you?" Starfire shook her head.

* * *

"Look, I'm only doing this for the team and not because I like you. So don't think we'll both be chummy girlfriends, okay?" Raven warned.

"Fine by me," Jinx told her before looking through the clothes rack. She then pulled out a black tube top with a red dragon emblazed on it. She stared at the dragon intently. Before smiling and sighing. She giggled like a school girl before hugging the top to herself. Raven noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you laughing like a total loon?" Raven asked.

"It's just this," she showed Raven the top, "This red dragon reminds me a lot of Draco. I guess the guy just grew on me."

"It seems you have a crush on him."

"I think I do," Jinx admitted. "I mean, since Cyborg, I never thought I could meet a guy better than he was. I was wrong."

"Cyborg? You mean you had a crush on Cyborg?" Raven asked.

"Actually, it was Stone, Cyborg's disguise. I was fooled and I fell in love with the guy." She sighed, "But he broke my heart and now I'm fawning over another guy."

"I have to agree to that," Raven told her, "I've been in the same boat."

"You've been in love before?" Jinx asked with disbelief. "With who?"

"A dragon," she saw the shocked look on Jinx's face. "Don't ask. I'll tell you later when I'm ready, okay?" Raven looked through the various ornamental rings when one caught her attention. The ring was designed after a snake. She picked it up and stared.

"Seems I'm not the only one with a crush on a Knight," Jinx teased, grinning. Raven blushed and a display suddenly fell over. "Need to control your emotions, huh?"

"You have no idea," Raven told her, "And I don't have a crush on Shadowcobra."

Jinx grinned some more and spoke, "I never said anything about Shadowcobra, just a Knight. He is kinda hot if you ask me."

"I no longer have any interest in boys," Raven told her abruptly.

"So you're gay?" Jinx teased again.

Raven's eyes widened, "NO!" this time a light bulb blew up. "Just not interested in guys," she answered, annoyed.

"Really? Come on, I've seen the way you look at him. I know you like him."

"Actually, he's the one who has been flirting with me."

"But it didn't seem like you hated it."

"I didn't seem to like it either. Although He does have nice eyes," Raven then realized whom she was talking to. "Okay, why the Hell are we talking about this?"

Jinx shrugged, "Dunno. It was Starfire's suggestion actually. I guess she didn't want anyone to fight on the team.

"That's Starfire for you. It's ironic that a girl from an alien race of warriors wants peace."

"I guess." she asked, "You've been to Starfire's planet, haven't you?"

"It was when she was getting married."

"WHAT?" Jinx shrieked. "You serious?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes I am. It was an arranged marriage though. Starfire agreed, but I don't think she really wanted an arranged marriage," Raven explained.

"Did anything happen at the wedding?" Jinx asked curiously. "Did Robin go crazy?"

"Like Dustin Hoffman from 'The Graduate'."

"That's a classic!" Jinx laughed. She noticed some tight black leather pants. "These would go with this top and this top too," Jinx said as she saw another black tube top, this time with a black cat on it drawn with white outline. She placed it in front of her. "Is it me?" she asked Raven.

"The black cat helps with the whole jinx thing, if you want my opinion," Raven answered in a dull tone.

"I'm gonna go try these on!" Jinx ran to the dressing rooms and shouted, "Wait for me!"

Raven mumbled, "Like I'd do something like that!" she didn't notice however a dark figure watching them and then following after Jinx.

* * *

Jinx was in one of the dressing rooms and was changing her clothes. When she was done, she looked herself over. The black tank top was form fitting and showed off a little cleavage while the pants hugged her hips and legs. The pants were a little tight but they weren't constricting. She smiled to herself.

"I look hot!" she said to herself. "I think I'll get these and a couple more." She undressed herself and did not notice the doorknob behind her turning.

Suddenly, Jinx was grabbed from behind and force against the one of the walls in the small cubicle. She tried to scream, but the assailant had his hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened with surprise. She was also only in her panties and top.

"You're so damned hot…" he whispered as he pressed himself against her. He reached for the doorknob and locked it. "That way, no one can bother us, babe." Jinx could feel his erection through his pants. She struggled but he threatened her, "If you don't do as I say, you're dead." He showed him his gun. She shuddered knowing what he wanted. She was too scared to use her powers or fight back. Something about all this scared her and she hated it. She felt sick when the man ran his hands over her body. When she felt the man starting to pull down her panties, she cried. Her only thoughts were, '_Help me!'_

When he reached to pull down the zipper of his pants, the man was suddenly thrown right through the door. When I mean through, I mean he was smashed through. Jinx looked around and saw a red fist sticking out of the mirror. She attempted to cover herself, feeling ashamed.

"Kiisama," Draco growled as walked out of the mirror and looked at Jinx and then stared at the rapist who was staggering to get back up. Everyone in the store gathered around. Someone pointed out, "Hey! That's Johnny Rancid!"

"Nobody move!" Johnny Rancid started pointing his gun at everyone. "I've got a gun!"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven used her powers to pull away Johnny's gun and then crushed and rolled it into a ball. "Not anymore," she said, eyes glowing white.

Johnny looked up and saw Draco, fully armored. The eyepieces of the helmet were glowing red.

Though no one could see Draco's face, it was obvious he was pissed. He roared scaring everyone and making Johnny fall down on his butt. The biker was soon wetting his pants. Draco grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and hauled him up so he was facing him.

"What did you do?" Draco growled.

"Nothing! Girl came on to me!" Rancid answered.

"LIAR!" Draco roared again. "You were trying to rape her, weren't you?" Draco asked again. Johnny was too scared so he nodded. Draco then brought up his fist and it was enveloped in flames. "You monster, you deserve to die for this." Johnny closed his eyes, awaiting impact, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see Starfire restraining Draco by the arms.

"Friend Draco! Stop! You will kill him!" Starfire begged.

"Good…" Draco said, "He won't be a problem anymore…" he growled.

Terra showed up and coaxed the Dragon Knight, "This isn't our way, Draco. Don't do it, he isn't worth it."

Draco stared at Johnny. "You're right," He threw Johnny onto the floor, "He isn't." Draco's armor shattered away and he stared at Johnny with angry eyes. "I don't want to see this scum ever again."

Raven used her powers to encase Johnny in a force bubble and then Terra called the police. The police came and took Johnny away. When they heard about the attack on Jinx, they gave her a blanket. Draco said that Jinx will give her statement in the morning. Starfire was helping Draco comfort Jinx. Jinx was wrapped in the blanket and in Draco's arms as he soothed her.

"Jinx? Jinx? Are you alright?" Starfire asked.

"He…"Jinx sobbed, "He tried to…"

"It's okay, Jinx-san," Draco whispered, "He can't hurt you anymore. I'll make sure of that."

Jinx only response was to cry and bury her face in his chest.

"We should go home," Draco said.

"I'll call Cyborg," said Terra, "He'll pick us up."

* * *

Later, Jinx was placed in the Tower infirmary to check if she had any injuries. She had minor bruising but nothing serious. Draco was with her, trying to comfort her.

The other Titans and Knights were in the common room discussing the attack.

"It was my fault," Raven admitted, "I shouldn't have left her alone like that"

"Raven, it wasn't your fault," Robin told her, "This could've happened to anyone."

"Please Raven, do not blame yourself," Starfire added.

"This Rancid tried to rape Jinx and you let him go?" Shadowcobra said in disbelief. "I say you should've let Draco finish the off."

"We didn't let him go, the police took him away," Robin reminded.

"He'll just get away and who knows what he'll do next," Shadowcobra replied. "It would be much easier to just permanently get rid of him."

"It isn't our way!" Robin snapped

Shadowcobra retorted, "Not your way, but I have no problem with killing scum," he hissed.

Terra whispered to Beast Boy, "Is it just me, or is Shadowcobra a bit on the edge about this?"

"I think you're right," Beast Boy replied.

"I can perfectly hear you so there is no reason to start whispering you two," Shadowcobra told them. He turned to Robin, "You have to admit that it would be easier that way."

"We don't kill, Shadow, and that's final!" Robin snapped.

"Fine have it your way," Shadowcobra disappeared into the shadows.

"And I thought Raven was creepy," Cyborg muttered.

"What was that?" Raven snapped.

"Nothing!" Cyborg raised his hands.

"Shadow's just looking out for us. He cares but he just has a weird way of showing it," Pluto told them.

* * *

In his cell, Johnny Rancid paced around muttering to himself.

"Damn, Titans! Won't even let me have any fun! When I get out of here-"

"You won't get a chance to do that," a mysterious voice hissed.

Johnny whirled around. "What was that? Who's there?"

"Look in the mirror Johnny."

Johnny walked up to the sink and looked into the mirror.

He didn't even have time to scream…

* * *

It was a few days after the attack on Jinx at the mall. Jinx was absolutely terrified to go anywhere without Draco. Even worse, she started having nightmares every night. Draco comforted her and stayed with her every time that happened. That made Jinx feel a bit better. And of course, Raven suggested they have meditation sessions together with Shadowcobra to calm her down.

Raven found out that Shadowcobra had empathic as well as telepathic abilities like hers so that helped in the sessions.

It was after midnight. Jinx and the rest of the Titans still asleep were in their rooms while Robin, Raven, Draco and Shadowcobra sat in the living room. The others were out fighting crime and protecting the city.

"Okay, I guess you all know that Johnny Rancid escaped from jail, right?" Robin began.

"It was all over the news the day after we got him locked up. It freaked Jinx out," Draco replied. "If I get my hands on that scum," Draco swore.

"Draco calm down," Robin coaxed the dragon Knight. "So how are the meditation sessions with Jinx been going?" Robin asked both Shadowcobra and Raven.

"We've been into her mind," Shadowcobra started.

"And looked into her memories," Raven continued.

"We found something that may have explained the nightmares Jinx has been having," Shadowcobra added.

"Of course I know what caused the nightmares!" Draco shouted, "Some biker scum tried to have his way with her!"

"It's not that, Draco and please let me finish," Shadowcobra told him. He continued his explanation, "It seems that when she was a child, she was left as an orphan."

Raven continued, "Her parents died in a car crash with her in it. It may have been the first time Jinx's powers manifested."

Draco responded, "So Jinx feels that it's her fault that her parents died."

"Possibly, she is after all the mistress of bad luck," Shadowcobra said, "But there's more."

"It seems the orphanage she was at wasn't exactly child friendly." Raven continued, "It seems she was molested when she was only six. This lasted for a few years."

"My God," Robin gasped. Draco's eyes were narrowed, his teeth gritted and his hands were gripped into fists.

"When she turned twelve she was raped by one of the caretakers at the orphanage," Shadowcobra added. "That was when her powers manifested full blast."

"Let's just say she brought the house down, literally," Raven finished. "A lot of people were killed in that accident if that what you want to call it."

"Let me guess," Robin spoke, "That's when the HIVE found her."

"You guessed it," Both Shadowcobra and Raven spoke in unison.

"But it didn't end there," Shadowcobra continued.

"Remember Brother Blood and his power to control people's minds? Let's just say that he had his own personal harem with some of he female students, including Jinx," Raven finished.

Shadowcobra concluded, "The attack on her a few days ago released a lot of repressed memories. These nightmares are actually her bad memories." He looked at Draco, "I don't need to ask if you feel angry anyway."

Draco was so angered by the story that his body literally lit up with a fiery red aura. His eyes were narrowed and he was breathing hard trying to control his anger. He then calmly said, "How can we help her?"

"None of us can help her, only you," Shadowcobra told him.

Raven explained, "You're the only one that has shown her any kindness since the first day she was here. You cared for her, protected her. A little time with her might stop the nightmares."

"However, if push comes to shove well go into her mind to fix the problem personally," Shadowcobra added. "But for now, she needs you to fight off her personal demons."

Robin, who had remained stunned and quiet from the whole thing said, "Draco, I order you to help Jinx and spend time with her."

Draco gave him a small smile, "You don't have to tell me twice!" he got up and ran towards Jinx's room.

Robin turned to Shadowcobra and Raven, "I think it'll be a good idea not to mention this to the others."

Both Shadowcobra and Raven nodded.

* * *

She looked at the knife in her hand intently, wanting to decide rather to act or not. The nightmares had plagued her day and night, night and day. No matter how many times he'd comforted her, the nightmares still came back. No matter how many times her friends had helped her, they still kept coming. She couldn't stand it. The memories, horrible memories came barging through her mind every single night. She kept waking up screaming, sweating profusely, eyes red with tears. She wanted it to stop. Therefore, she placed the knife to her wrist and...

* * *

Draco stood in front of Jinx's room. Using the override codes he entered her room to see Jinx laying on the floor.

"Jinx-san!" he shouted, running towards the sorceress. He lifted her off the floor and shook her, trying to wake her up. He saw the knife on the floor and the bleeding wrist. A feeling of dread overwhelmed him. "Jinx-san, onegai…Don't be…" he placed a finger to her neck, checking for a pulse. His eyes widened. There was a weak pulse but still a pulse. He looked at the wound and then he used his power. He heated up his palm and applied pressure to her wrist, sealing the cut. Jinx was unconscious, but she still responded by wincing a bit. Draco then stood up and cradled Jinx in her arms, before running out of her room and straight to the infirmary. Upon arrival, he would contact the others.

* * *

Jinx was lying in one of the infirmary beds with a bandage tied securely around her wrist. Only Shadowcobra and Draco were standing close while the others stayed back, observing the whole thing.

"It was lucky that you sealed the cut when you did," commented Shadowcobra, "If you hadn't done that, she would be…" he trailed off.

"I know," Draco responded, "If I was even a little late, she would be..."

"I understand."

"Demo," Draco ran his ungloved hand through her hair, "What could've caused her to do this to herself?"

"Easy. The nightmares," Shadowcobra answered.

"I thought you helped her with that."

"Me too. But I guess the nightmares only overwhelmed her. She thought she could end the pain by taking her own life."

"But…but I thought," Draco was nearly crying, He kneeled down next to Jinx and took her hand in his, "Please don't die."

"You care for her, don't you?" Shadowcobra asked.

Draco nodded. "I don't know. I mean, we're really close friends."

"Don't you mean more than just friends?"

"I guess I have feelings for her. Really strong feelings," Draco yawned.

"Go to sleep," Shadowcobra advised, "I'll watch over her when you're asleep."

"No," Draco shook his head, "I wanna stay."

Shadowcobra sighed, "Very well. But I'm still going to stay." He looked at Draco who was already fast asleep. His head was resting on the bed while he was still kneeling on the floor. Rolling his eyes, he headed to the Titans.

"Will friend Jinx be alright?" asked Starfire, worried.

"I don't know Starfire," Shadowcobra shook his head.

"Man, I know that Jinx was nuts but-" Beast Boy caught the glare from Shadowcobra, "Shutting up now."

"Beast Boy," Terra elbowed him in the ribs, "Be a little sensitive."

"Yes," Raven sighed, "I've had fantasies of myself killing Jinx, but when I found out Jinx tried to I just never thought of feeling this way."

"I know how you feel," agreed Cyborg, "And I know how Jinx feels." He looked at his hands, "At first I wanted to after I became this, this metal thing."

"And then you realized you could live with yourself, right?" asked Pluto.

"A lot of us can understand how Jinx feels," Robin said sadly, "You are so in pain you just want to end it."

"I agree," said Shadowcobra.

"I know, when Jinx gets better, lets take her to the Amusement Park!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Everyone stared at him. "C'mon! Lets cheer her up, kay?"

"Beast Boy," Shadowcobra began, groaning, "As stupid as that idea sounds, I can't help but agree with you. We'll run this by Draco and Jinx when she recovers." Shadowcobra then disappeared, creeping everyone out.

Everyone then left

* * *

Draco woke up a few hours later. He saw Jinx sleeping soundly and this made him smile a bit. He then heard Jinx whimpering. Jinx started sweating profusely and her face showing fear. She continued to whimper.

"No! Stop! Please stop!" she thrashed in bed, "Let me go!"

Draco quickly shook her, trying to wake her up, "Jinx-san!" he shouted, desperately.

"Let me go! Don't, please stop!" she cried, tears fell from her closed eyes.

"Jinx! Wake up!"

Jinx's eyes shot open as she screamed. She then clung to Draco and cried against his chest. He ran his hands through her pink hair. She whispered, still shaking, "I…I had a bad dream,"

"Again?" she nodded. He whispered into her ear, "Daijoubu, Jinx-san, just let it all out."

She laughed weakly, "You must think its silly to have nightmares, huh?" She then remembered that she tried to… She looked at her bandaged wrist and back at Draco. He looked into her pink eyes with his emerald eyes. "Oh god."

"Jinx-san," he began asking, "Why did you do it?"

"I just couldn't stand the nightmares anymore," she answered.

"Do you know how scared I was?" he told her, tears running down his cheeks, "I-we could've lost you," he wrapped his arms around her. "Please don't do something that stupid again."

"I promise," she said, holding onto him. "You must think I was stupid to because of a few bad dreams, huh?"

He shook his head, "No. It's not. Everyone has nightmares." He smiled softly at her.

"Even you?" she asked.

"Even me," he answered. "Jinx, do you know how I joined the team?"

"No."

"It's kinda a funny story," He chuckled.

"I've got time," she smiled softly.

"Long story short: I got lost," he told her.

Jinx stared at him and narrowed and eye while one of her eyebrows was raised, "You're kidding."

"Not exactly. Actually, I needed an excuse to get away."

"Away from what?"

He looked at her with sad eyes, "The fighting." He saw her looking at him with a confused expression. He continued, "I got tired of being a Zodiac Knight for awhile. I got tired of all the fighting."

"But you're a hero," she told him.

"Am I?" He questioned. "Jinx, do you know what the Zodiac Knights actually are?"

"Easy, you're heroes," she answered.

He shook his head, frowning grimly, "Not all of us. Remember Copycat?"

Jinx's eyes narrowed, "How could I forget? She nearly killed you."

"She's an example of a not so good Zodiac Knight. You see it's the mission of the Knights to destroy one another."

Jinx had a shocked look on her face, "But what about the monsters you fight? Isn't fighting them you're mission too?"

"Sometimes, but mainly we have to fight one another."

"Why?"

"The Knights are all merely pawns in the eyes of two powerful Gods, one good and one evil. These gods choose people they deem worthy and make them Zodiac Knights, with only one purpose: fight each other until only one remains."

"But what about Shadowcobra and Pluto, aren't they your friends too?"

Draco sighed, "Believe it or not, we were once enemies."

Jinx prodded, "So you decided to work together, right?"

Draco smiled, "You can say that."

"The Knights don't just fight each other for no reason, right? There has to be a reason why all the Knights fight, isn't there?"

"Even the Knights are just human. They each fight for that one prize that goes to the winner."

"What is this prize?"

"It is both nothing and everything. A wish to change all reality. Such power can do so much good…or harm."

"So what do you wish for?" she asked him, leaning against his chest.

"The truth," he answered simply.

Jinx wanted to ask more, but she saw the expression on his face and decided that she didn't need to ask anymore. She yawned. Draco chuckled, earning a glare from the pink haired sorceress.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

He smiled softly at her, making her blush, "You just look really kawaii when you yawn." She grabbed his arm. "Jinx-san?"

"Stay with me. I know it's annoying. I mean that you've been keeping me company all the time so I-" Draco cut her off by placing a finger to her lips.

"Sleep," he said. "Oyasumi…"

"Okay." She closed her eyed and leaned back. Her head now rested in her pillow. Draco smiled at her and leaned closer to kiss her forehead.

Jinx opened her eyes a little and her lips formed into a small smile. '_Now's my chance!'_ When Draco got close enough, Jinx grabbed him by his suit and pulled him towards her.

Or more specifically, _her_ lips.

Draco eyes widened with shock. He was surprised when he felt his lips on hers. However, it just felt right. His eyelids drooped and he kissed her back.

After a few minutes, they broke apart. He looked at her questionably, "Jinx-san…Why?"

"I'm sorry I scared you," tears started welling up in her eyes, "I couldn't believe you cared for me all this time. I wanted to thank you."

"Like that? With a kiss?"

"It's more than that. I…I think I've fallen in love with you," she told him, blushing. She then looked away, "It's okay if you don't feel the same way"

"Actually," he began, "I think I do," he admitted.

She turned her head to face him, eyes wide.

He leaned forward and kissed her. It took her a second to process that he had told her he felt the same way and that they were kissing. After that, she kissed him back.

They kissed passionately, breaking apart every few minutes to breathe before kissing each other again. It turned into a full out make out session.

In one corner of the room a shadow seemed to smirk before disappearing, leaving the new couple alone.

**The End **

* * *

Author's Notes: A little romantic fluff to start Draco and Jinx's new relationship. I try to keep to Jinx's personality seeing as she may switch sides if love was ever involved. She really does like him as much as I wrote in. Also, shed some light on Jinx's past. Okay, I know in the original DC comics, Jinx was from India. Her appearance in the cartoon (grayish skin, pink eyes and pink hair) might have been caused by the manifestation of her powers, like how mutants change appearances when their mutation kicks in. Anyway, I may have gone a bit overboard, but if you were sexually assaulted, as a child, wouldn't you lash out at the world? Well, Jinx became evil because of that.


End file.
